


TF2 Tumblr Requests, Prompts and gifts - Will be Dubious check the tags

by Propernicethat



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ABDL, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Bestiality, Big Breasts For Science, Blow Jobs, Blowjob Machine, Box blow jobs, Breast Fucking, Bunny Scouts, Cannibalism, Cats, Clothed Sex, Cock Tease, Coma, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Extreme Anal Stretching, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Forced Breast Expansion, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Heat With Drugs, Forced Lactation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced ass licking, Giant Robots, Glory Hole, Huge amounts of cum, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Interrogation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Macro/Micro, Male Lactation, Male Solo, Male to Female Sex Change, Mann vs. Machine, Marxman, Masturbating in the mud, Microfic, Mind Control, Multi, Musical Instruments, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Period Cramps, ProperNiceThatsFeralRedSniper, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robots, Rough Sex, Scout Gets Some Nice Breasts lol, Self-Mutilation, Severed head blowjobs, Sex Change, Sex alteration, Sex and Chocolate, Sex with Musical Instrument, Sounding, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Urine, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, ass eating, bonk boy, drool, feral masturbation, feral sniper - Freeform, forced blowjob, hyper, magical torture, male period, period pain, straightjacket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 46,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propernicethat/pseuds/Propernicethat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where all the smutty requests from my Tumblr inbox go. Sometimes the request will get it's own individual story if it's something I feel I want to expand and write more about, but most of the shit that goes here will be porn without plot, fucked up little sex scenes and kinks I've been requested to explore or write. </p><p>Check the tags before proceeding and they'll be added as I do each prompt, will be a shit ton of non-con and other dubious fucked up shit, so you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spy/Sniper - "Like a good bitch"

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon:
> 
> "Sniper/Spy? I don't want to be too specific or too vague, but rough sex, nonconsensual sex, watersports, bondage, biting, and crossdressing would all be... nice... (am I even requesting this right? idk)"
> 
> ___________________
> 
> Mate, all these themes are pretty similar to stuff I've touched on in previous fics, however, for you anon have a little something.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth wide open and tongue hanging like a ready bitch in heat, waiting to be bred. 

XXX

The Blu Spy had been observing the Sniper for a few days now and it'd only taken a swift cloaking and a slip of those strong pills into the man's morning coffee. While still cloaked, he locked the door of the Bushman's camper. It'd only taken moments for the heat to take effect after the Bushman had gulped down his coffee, the Blu Sniper didn't know what hit him, his cock growing, straining against his pants, a hot flush hitting him and his entire form beginning to sweat and tremble with need. It was only when the man was rubbing himself though his pants when the ever watching Spy decloaked, standing over the Bushman, who was on his knees, scrabbling for his fly. 

"What a needy little slut."

He murmured, sultry tone laced with that French accent, dripping sensually from his tongue. He threw down a paper bag in front of the Sniper. 

"If you want me to take care of you, slut, I suggest you get dressed into something more suiting of your position."

XXX

The Sniper's mind was so warped by the powerful drug that he wasn't even able to undress himself. His head was swimming, his mind desperately trying to get his mouth to say "no" and "stop" but his body responded differently. Soon he was naked and on his knees, allowing the Spy to dress him. He rolled silky white stockings up to the Bushman's thighs, teaming them with a creamy white garter belt and a silky red thong, which rode up his ass and squeezed his package so tightly, the shape visibly bulged.

"So needy, what a desperate whore. Crawl, kiss my shoes."

The Sniper shook his head, his body trembling as he brought his hands awkwardly to the thong, pulling at it and shaking his head harder. He didn't want this, this was fucked up, but his body, oh but his body, Without realising it, he was already on his knees. He knelt in front of the Frenchman, lowering his head to kiss the shoes, shivering all over, his thighs spread, he was rubbing his crotch against the floor desperately. 

"Good bitch, use that tongue."

The Spy ordered and the Sniper reluctantly obeyed. He saw something wet on the surface of the Frenchman's leather shoes, and soon realised it was his own tears. Humiliated and scared, he no longer had control of his body. The Frenchman requested that the Sniper get on the bed and the Bushman did as he was told, crawling on his hands and knees and climbing onto the surface. He was still sobbing, a hand sliding between his thighs to touch his cock though those tight, silk panties. The Spy put a stop to this, smacking the Bushman's hand and gripping his hair, yanking his head up. 

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, did I?"

The Sniper couldn't even respond, unable to form words, only a grunt escaped him. The Spy unzipped his pants, sliding his hard cock out between the folds of his expensive pants before moving over the Sniper. He rubbed the head of it all over the Sniper's buttocks, who only closed his eyes, desperately trying to fight the drug. His buttocks were raised in a presenting manner and he gripped the sheets and buried his face into them in humiliation. The Spy leaned over him and began to bite the back of his neck, he'd scream out loudly scrabbling against the sheets and rocking his hips like a wanton whore. The Spy kept biting, sinking his blunt teeth in and pulling the Bushman's hair. He continued to rub his cock between the Sniper's thighs, as a constant reminder of who he belonged to. 

The Sniper continued to shake his head in desperation as the Frenchman slipped that silk thong to the side, revealing that tight, puckered little hole. The Frenchman traced the quivering entrance with gloved fingers, frowning in disapproval. 

"You don't derserve my cock really, slut."

The Sniper howled with want, sweating and squirming in the sheets, tears rolling in heavy streams down his cheeks as the Spy lined the head of his cock to his rim. He felt the head pop in, unlubricated. He wanted to scream out for help, but instead a long, drawn out slutty moan escaped him, he didn't recognise the sound of his own voice. 

"That's a good bitch, what a needy bitch in heat, desperately taking my cock."

The Spy whispered, grabbing and kneading the Sniper's pecs as if they were swollen breasts, forcing himself into him to the hilt of his cock. The Sniper continued to scream, drooling all over the sheets as he writhed on the Frenchman's cock. The Spy slapped his chest and grabbed the Bushman's chin from behind, holding his head up. The Bushman looked forward, the mirror he used to shave, hanging over the bed, provided him with a good look at himself. Dressed like a cheap prostitute, drooling, eyes full of desperation and need. His cheeks flushed and his body writhing and shaking as the Frenchman repeatedly fucked him. 

"Look at yourself. Take a good look at what a breeding bitch looks like."

The Spy growled against the Sniper's ear, still holding his face, forcing him to watch. The Sniper couldn't look away, watching himself as the Spy repeatedly rutted him over and over, slamming him against the sheets. His body convulsed and spasmed, feeling his untouched cock suddenly fill those panties with his own seed. He moaned out loudly, arching his back, the Spy kept going. The hand on the Sniper's chin he'd bring to the man's mouth, forcing fingers in, which the Sniper obediently sucked without realising. 

Soon the Spy came, sliding his cock out and spraying his load all up the Sniper's thighs, over his buttocks and up his back. The Sniper lay there quivering, lowering himself onto his side and curling up. He managed a groan as the Spy pushed a gloved finger into his now red, puffy hole. He shook his head, finally managing his first words of the session.

"No more..please stop."

He whimpered, curling his hands to his face and lowering it to the tear stained sheets. The Spy would light up a cigarette and raise his form from the bed. He'd bring his fingers to the front of the Sniper's panties, sliding them down as that cum oozed out of the material, his flaccid cock slipping out.

"I want you to do one last thing for me."

The Spy chuckled, leaning over the Sniper and taking the Bushman's shoulder, forcing him onto his back. Still holding his cock, he aimed it at the slut's face. 

"I want you to piss for me."

He whispered, encouragingly. The Sniper trembled, squeezing his eyes shut at the command. His mind tried to say no, but the pills and his body said yes. Within moments, he began to release a steady stream of hot piss, all over himself. He sobbed, choking back gently as he felt it drain down his neck, down his chest and onto the sheets. 

The Spy took a long drag of his cigarette, staring down at the Sniper who continued to cry pathetically. He backed up and moved to the door of the camper, unlocking it before stepping out and cloaking. 

"Clean yourself up you filthy slut and remember who you belong to."

And then he left.


	2. Heavy/Medic/Demoman - "Happy Birthday"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would love to see Medic getting DP’d by the two biggest dicks on the team [Heavy & Demo IMO] and crying about it cuz it hurts. Especially if he doesn’t even enjoy anal even if it’s just one dick, nevermind two monster ones."

"I really don't want to do this."

XXX

It was the morning of the Heavy's birthday. The Medic, as usual, had been awake in the early hours with research and the giant of a man had spent the night there in the good Doctor's King size bed. The Medic had insisted he stay, so he could bring him breakfast in bed and be there for him when he woke up. When the Heavy did wake up he called gently for the Doctor, who stopped what he was doing and moved into the bedroom, that was situated off to the side of the Medbay. He stepped in and gazed upon the giant in his bed. The Heavy smiled as the Doctor approached, leaning in to give him a kiss, before planting a hand on his huge shoulder. 

"Good morning, Happy birthday."

He said gently, stroking the side of the Russian's face fondly. 

"I was just about to get breakfast done fo-..."

The Heavy interrupted the man, leaning forward to grip the Doctor's hips in his giant hands, lifting him up effortlessly and planting him in his lap, holding him there. The Doctor's cheeks flushed, a stupid grin on his face as he lowered his head, to kiss the Russian's lips once more, but his lips were met with the giant's fingers. 

"You promise."

The Medic paused, a brow quirking, lifting his head and sitting up on the man's lap. 

"I ask to sex and you say "wait for birthday" to me."

The Medic's eyes widened, then he swallowed. Though he and Misha were very close, they didn't often have sex. The Medic did not like being penetrated, regardless of the tool's size, the sensation did not feel good to him. He indulged in sucking the giant's cock and stroking him until he came, but penetration was always something he denied, often joking with "It's not your birthday today." However, now the joke was on him, because Misha had taken the statement very seriously. 

"Oh..er..maybe I'll make you breakfas-.."

The Heavy replied by rolling that huge erect cock of his against the man's clothed backside. He lowered a hand to place it on the Medic's buttocks, lifting him up in order to pull the duvet sheet off of his naked form, it was only then that he lowered the good Doctor down onto him. The Medic's lips lowered into a nervous frown, those blue eyes shifting from the Heavy as he started to lift himself up, but Misha gripped onto him firmly. 

"You promise."

The giant frowned and the Medic managed a shakey sigh, lowering his gloved hands down on to the Russian's chest. He raised his form, removing his belt. The Heavy tried to help but his huge fingers just hooked and pulled at the Medic's pants lazily as the man worked the zipper down, pulling them down along with his silk boxers, revealing a flaccid cock. The German was not at all aroused or excited by the idea. in fact as he felt the Heavy help him undress the remaining clothes off of his body, he looked damn miserable. His throat was dry, butterflies in his stomach.

"Left hand drawer."

The Medic grunted, raising a hand to slide his glasses back up his nose, watching the Heavy over them as the giant turned, pulling the drawer open and finding what the Medic was referring to, a container of lube. 

"Turn around, I do."

The Heavy instructed and the Medic did as he was told for the birthday boy. Still in the giant's lap, he turned around, thighs spreading around the Russian's legs. He lowered his head, resting them on the Heavy's feet as he raised his buttocks. He felt the Giant's hand on one of those globes of flesh, pulling it aside as a huge, lube covered finger would stroke the Doctor's quivering entrance. 

"I really don't want to do this."

The Medic managed, he was rewarded with a hard smack from the Heavy, which caused him to cry out in surprise. 

"Selfish Doctor."

He pushed a lubed up finger into the German, who shivered, closing his eyes tightly and sucking in a breath. It made him nauseous, his mouth going dry instantaneously. The Heavy slipped his entire finger inside, and wiggled it, the sensation causing the Medic to hold his stomach, thighs quivering. He braced himself for what was coming next, feeling the finger slide out and his body lifted up, turned around. Despite his disdain he aided the Heavy in moving his own body, allowing himself to be repositioned facing the giant, his buttocks held above the waiting erection. The Russian was deliberately slow as he lowered the Medic down onto his cock, hands spreading the Doctor's buttocks as he pushed the head into him with a slick pop. The Doctor leaned forward, hands on the Heavy's chest as he held his breath, closing his eyes tightly. He hated this, the sensation was causing bile to rise in his throat, and his stomach to churn as the giant forcefed more and more of his huge cock into the considerably smaller German. When he was half way in he slowly slipped himself out and the Medic sucked in another breath, holding it as he looked down at the Heavy.

"I cant, this is enough, let me get you breakfast."

And as if on que, the Medbay door was knocked on, a voice heard from the other side.

"Doctor? Is the Heavy in there, lad? Made him breakfast for his birthday! I brought Vodka!"

Came that thick Scottish accent, the Medic opened his mouth to say something, but the Heavy clamped a hand around it, calling out.

"Come in. I'm in bedroom."

The Medic's eyes widened, the medbay door opening. His entire frame stiffened as the footsteps approached, the door to the bedroom creaking open.

"You're lazy mate, still in bed, wheres the Doc-.."

The Cyclops stopped in his tracks. Holding a tray, which held a bottle of vodka and a full breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast. He stared at the two for a moment before a sly grin crept over his face. 

"Ohh lads...This an open invite?"

He set the tray down, picking up the bottle of vodka he'd brought for the giant and opening it up and taking a swig himself. The Heavy roared with laughter, the movement causing his cock to jolt inside the Medic, who cringed, his cheeks a bright red. 

"This is not necessary."

The German managed, slowly beginning to lift himself off of the Heavy's cock, but those huge hands held him down, forcefeeding his entire length into the Doctor, who cried out in pain, his body trembling as he took the entire length. He felt it spread his rim, swallowing down rapidly as he squirmed, trying to pull himself off, but the Heavy's grip was firm. He could feel tears welling up, running down his bright red cheeks as he closed his eyes, humiliated and mortified by his predicament. He was meant to be a respected professional!

"Join. I'm sure Doctor can accommodate."

The Heavy suggested, holding his free hand out.

"Is my birthday, I want to feel good. Doctor promise."

The Demoman was stripping off before the Medic could even begin to protest, the Doctor watched in horror as his pants slipped down, revealing another huge cock. He didn't quite match the girth of the Heavy, but the length was on form, standing aroused by the scene at nine inches. The Medic began to try and pull from the Heavy's cock, but the giant of a man held him down. 

"Am sure Doctor can manage two."

The Medic's eyes widened at the Heavy's suggestion, his mouth parting, unable to process words as he heard the Demo climb over the bed and behind him, bottle of vodka still in hand. The Medic protested, beginning to pull himself up harder now, attempting to swing one of his legs over, both sets of hands now held him there tightly. 

"This...this isn't fair."

The Doctor managed, feeling the cold bottle against his back as the Demoman pushed him forward against the Heavy's chest, more fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Shut up and take it like the bitch you are, lad."

The Demoman slurred, tipping the vodka down the Medic's back who flinched, closing his eyes tightly and trembling. The Heavy lifted a hand up to stroke one of the Doctor's pert nipples, pinching it between clumsy fingers and listening to the Doctor cry out as the Demoman positioned himself, keeping the Medic pushed forward, anchoring him against the Heavy as he positioned his cock at the already very full entrance. The Heavy pulled out, lifting the Medic, feeling the Demoman's cock against his, the Scotsman tipped vodka on their dicks, feeling it pool down between his thighs as he laughed. The Medic kept shaking his head, his hands slapping out at the Heavy, who grabbed his wrists either sides of him. 

"Sssh..Relax Doctor, will feel good."

The German was speechless, his mouth wide open and no sound escaping as the Heavy pulled out to the head, the Demoman's cock joining his as they both squeezed their lengths into the wide, lubricated hole. The Medic choked back a violent sob as both cocks were slowly forcefed into him inch by inch, he struggled and squirmed, screaming out desperately, pleading for the two to stop but the sounds remained on deaf ears. When both cocks were fully inside they held him there, all three panting heavily, the air filled with the scent of sex and lust. The Heavy kept a firm grip on the German's wrists as they both began to thrust, it took a few tries to get the rhythm but soon they were repeatedly rutting the Medic in unison. The Medic's hole ripped open and stretched to it's limits, those two huge cocks pounding his hole, which by now was red raw and puffy, filled to the brim with cock. He howled and screamed, repeatedly being bounced between the two, who both moaned as loudly as eachother. The Heavy pulled the Medic forward, holding him against his huge chest and stroking his hair, to sooth the Doctor who by now was only crying gently, begging the two to stop as his hole was repeatedly used. Snot leaked from the Doctor's nostrils, pouring down into his open mouth, mingling with the drool and pouring down his lip and down his chin, the German was a complete mess.

The Russian came first, he roared loudly as his hands gripped the smaller body against him, forcing his cock in to the hilt, and clutching the Doctor tightly as he sprayed his load, filling the Medic with his seed. The sensation was enough to set the Scotsman off, who cussed loudly, dropping the bottle of vodka as he grabbed the Medic by the hips, digging his nails in as he came, rocking his hips roughly. The Doctor was almost sick at the horrific sensation of being so full, bowels full of sloshing cum and cocks. He choked back another sob as the Heavy let go of his wrists. His hand went down to his own belly, it felt hard and uncomfortable, like he needed to desperately go to the toilet, there was nothing pleasurable about this experience, his cock hanging limply between his thighs as he trembled all over. 

"Stop..let me go, bitte."

He pleaded, his voice coming out as a harsh whisper, panting heavily as he looked down at the Heavy, pleading.

The Russian and the Scotsman both grinned lazily, glancing between one another over the Medic's shoulder. The Heavy spoke.

"After round two, Da?"


	3. Merasmus takes matters into his own hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "being a big Merasmus/Soldier shipper I gotta admit "Unfair Dismissal" really hit me in the feels (and gave an idea). It's twisted more than it's kinky. What I was thinking was Merasmus finds a tortured/traumatised Soldier and then sets off to take revenge on Solly's assaillants with plenty of horrific spells. I thought maybe magic tortures could be fun to write"

"That looks bad."

"What they did was bad."

XXX

Merasmus was on a revenge mission. 

Yes the Soldier had been a pain in the ass, yes, he didn't know how to keep the house clean and he was loud and boisterous and constantly interrupted his work, but he didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved to be treated like this. 

It had been a week since the Soldier's "Unfair Dismissal." The man was recovering well, the magician having taken care of most of his wounds by sacrificing a toad here and there, but now it was time for him to really use his magic. Extracting revenge on Mr.Doe's former team mates. He'd mixed up all the spells he'd wanted to use, cruel revenge spells, things that would make them regret what they'd done to their former team mate. The powder whirled and sparkled, forming stars around his elongated frame as he muttered the words of sorcery. He'd Shepard the mixture from the air and into a jar, sealing it and giving it a shake. There wouldn't be enough in there to extract his revenge on everyone, no, he was on a budget. Feeding Soldier was expensive. But it'd be enough to traumatise them, to make sure they never victimized another person again. 

XXX

Gliding though the night air he thought about Mr.Doe, he'd just tucked the Soldier into his bed, he'd stroked his hair in a reassuring manner and had told him he'd be back soon. He hated seeing the man in the state he was, cold and frightened, afraid of sudden movements. The man cried at night and Merasmus had projected hundreds of tiny stars onto the ceiling to entertain the frightened man, to keep him calm and still. It was like caring for an abused child, but if the methods worked, the magician would stick to them. Soon he was gliding over the base, taking his jar from within the folds of his robe, he removed the lid and proceeded to sprinkle it over the main building, the contents would glide though the air, seeping though windows, separating into some of the mercs rooms. When he was sure the jar was empty, he resealed it, flying over the base and disappearing into the night. 

XXX

Scout woke up that morning with a long yawn and a stretch, but something didn't feel right. 

His body was hot and uncomfortable, his shoulders felt heavy and his head spun. He peeled the blanket from his body and stared in horror at what lay hidden. The cock between his thighs was huge, weighted and hard. It'd grown a good fifteen inches over night, dangling heavily between his thighs, with fat, ugly veins bulging. He whimpered at the sight of it, pulling himself up in the bed. The very movement made him moan out, his fingers twitching as he grabbed for his cock, stroking himself. He whimpered and moaned desperately, rubbing the head of the huge, ugly thing against his bed. His toes twitched and his body began to rock, lulling himself into a fast and explosive orgasm, cum spraying all over the sheets in huge globs. But it wasn't enough. He began to squirm in the sheets, his breathing rapidly increasing as his hands began to work on their own, as if they were controlled by the monster cock. Every time he tried to call out for help he moaned out loudly instead, rocking his hips and shaking his head, it burned, it didn't feel good at it. 

When he rolled over onto his knees, he only fucked his mattress, hands holding the cock, milking it with his fingers as he sprayed his second load, falling into it. Rolling onto his side he began to cry, confused and scared, his hands grabbing for that huge cock, beginning to touch himself as he spread his thighs. He rolled into his own mess, humping the air, eyes wide and full of fear. He couldn't do anything but touch himself, he just needed to cum, he desperately wanted to cum. His cock so stiff and painful, fingers slick and slipping, covered in sticky cum as he came a third time. He cried, tried to make as much noise as he could to call for help but the sounds he made only came out as soft whimpers of pleasure and want. 

He tried to think about things that wouldn't turn him on. First he thought about the Spy, but in his mind the image came out as him sucking the Frenchman's cock. He thought about his brother's back home and his mind forced him to think about all of them, pinning him down to the kitchen table, stripping him off and forcing him to greedily take all their cocks at once. They all surrounded him as they forced him to take each of their cocks, calling him a filthy boy and a cum dumpster. He came a fourth time, panting and gasping desperately, his heart pounding. He was covered in cum by now, his entire body coated in the sticky substance, his back stuck to the mattress in his own seed. He thought about his Ma, tried to think about her cooking, but the image came up in his head of her getting on her knees and telling him how much of a good Son he was being, letting Ma suck his cock. He whimpered, struggling and sobbing as he stroked himself, cumming a fifth time all over his own face, mouth open as he swallowed it down. 

Soon he was choking on cum, covered in it, he couldn't move his body. Only his hands continued to work, his mind not even commanding them, they worked themselves over and over that huge cock. He fell out of consciousness, only to wake up choking on more of his cum, it oozed from the mattress, down onto the floor. He began to roll his hips forward, his eyes half lidded, face covered in cum as he saw the head of that cock coming closer towards his face with each thrust forward. He whimpered, begging his body to stop, but his mouth held wide open needily, whimpering as the head of the cock was pushed between his lips, stretching his mouth open wide. He immediately began to suckle, rocking his hips into his own mouth, sucking and moaning around the huge length. He came down into his own throat, coughing and choking on his own cum, retching loudly, his head dizzy, his body stressed. He'd fall unconscious, seed bubbling in his throat as it drooled out between his lips. However, even in his unconscious state, his hands continued, relentless.

XXX

The Medic was the first to wake up, turning his head, one arm wrapped around the body of his lover. He'd spent the night with the Russian, and it always felt good to wake up beside him. He kissed the Heavy's cheek, gently nuzzling into him as he sat up in bed, watching as the Russian slowly woke up, smiling back to the other as he brought a huge hand out to touch the German's face.

"You're a dirty, disgusting Communist."

The Medic snapped, but he still stroked the Russian's chest, cuddling in. The Heavy immediately looked down at the Doctor, who smiled up at him. 

"What? You piece of shit, don't look at me like that."

The Medic's eyes widened at his own words, curling a hand to his mouth. 

"What? Doctor?"

Grabbing the Medic's wrist, the Heavy narrowed his eyes, sitting up and pinning the Doctor down beneath him.

"What did you say?"

He growled. The Medic squirmed beneath him, his eyes wide in confusion. 

"You filthy fucking mongrel, go back to Russia."

The Medic snapped, squirming beneath the Giant, whose face was full of hurt as he looked down at the Doctor. He cupped the man's face. 

"..Don't you like? What happen?"

"Just using you for your huge Russian cock."

The Medic snapped, unable to even control his facial expressions, eyes narrowed and lips curled into a cruel grin. He squirmed against the Russian, kicking him hard in the groin. The Giant howled, on reflex punching the Doctor full force in the face. The Medic shouted out loudly in pain, pulling himself away from the man and tumbling out of bed. 

"You're like a dumb animal."

The Medic grinned, adjusting his glasses, standing there in just his silk boxers. The Heavy roared with anger, conflicted and confused by his Doctor's actions, he pulled himself up into a stand. The Medic opened his mouth, tried to say what was in his brain, but only cruel words of abuse and slurrs escaped him. With each word, the Heavy punched him, shivering with anger at the Doctor's cruel betrayal. 

"Why you say this? Why Doctor?"

He pleaded, his fists shaking as he pinned the German into the corner of the bedroom, grabbing him by the neck. 

"I hope your family dies in a snowstorm."

He laughed, throwing his head back. The Russian saw red, slamming his fist into the Doctor's face repeatedly, throwing him to the floor and beating him repeatedly into a mangled mess. His fists were covered in blood by the time he was finished, the Doctor's face unrecognisable. He panted heavily, looking down at the Doctor, his body shivering all over at what he'd just done. Slowly the body began to sparkle, tiny red sparks flying as the Doctor began to disappear, going though the respawn. 

XXX

The Spy was indulging himself on some delicious breakfast. He chewed hungrily on the piece of meat, it was of a perfect texture, soft and rubbery, slimy. With each bite a mouthful of juice squirted down his throat. Sometimes he indulged himself in the sausages in front of him too. Lowering his knife to them, and chopping each one into bite size pieces on the table in front of him. He brought one to his lips to enjoy along with the rubbery meat, biting into the sausage with a crunch, closing his eyes and taking care to grab a napkin in order to wipe the pouring juices from his lip. 

It was the best meat he'd ever tasted and he needed more, cramming those pieces of sausage into his mouth, filling it as he struggled to swallow anything down drooling more juices mixed with his saliva down his chin and onto his suit. He lifted the slab of lamb next to his mouth, greedily taking a huge bite out of it, it was really tough, and his blunt teeth barely penetrated it. He'd take his knife and begin slicing into the ham, skinning it back and carving up slices of uncooked meat. It tasted like delicious greasy bacon, his mouth salivated as he began to indulge in the ham. He continued to greedily carve and soon decided to cut the entire joint, removing it as thick chunks of blood oozed in heavy clots on the table. 

He was beginning to feel a little woozy, and as he swallowed down a chunk of meat, his head began to wobble, leaning forward as he slammed his forehead down against the table top. He jolted up, his stomach churning, bile rising, his mouth opening wide as he retched, leaning forward, grabbing the table with one hand as he began to vomit. Pupils trembled in their sockets as he stared down at the tangled brown mess. Slowly he turned his gaze to his hand, fingers were missing and there was a huge chunk missing out of his arm, ribbons of muscle hanging and flesh peeled back revealing bone and blooded layers of yellow fat. He retched, his free hand moving to his mouth, head slowly turning to look into his mirror. He opened his mouth, a blooded mess, a stump remained where his tongue was and his mouth was covered in a cocktail of vomit, saliva and blood. 

The Spy screamed. 

XXX

Watching from the comfort of his home, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding a crystal ball. He allowed Soldier to watch the revenge on his team mates. Merasmus stroked the man's hair, gently soothing him as the man stared at the horrors of what was going on. 

"That looks bad."

"What they did was bad."

"Will it be forever?"

"They'll have to kill themselves and let the respawn do it's work."

The Magician turned his nose up at that. Technology that did the work of magic. Preposterous. 

"What about the Sniper? The Red Sniper?"

Merasmus turned to the Soldier, gently stroking his hair back and fondly kissing his forehead like a protective Father. 

"I don't torture animals."


	4. Werewolf!Demo/Soldier - "Full moon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: 
> 
> "Werewolf!Demo and Soldier? Preferably noncon."

"Tavish?"

XXX

The Blu Soldier had insisted on this camping trip, his friend the Red Demoman had been extremely reluctant and Soldier knew this was considerably out of character for him. Usually, the offer of going somewhere remote where you could be as loud as you want and bring booze and explosives would have usually had the Scotsman raring to go, however he seemed on the edge and nervous. While they travelled in Soldier's truck he explained he had an upset stomach, clutching a bottle of whiskey, of course the Soldier slapped his pal's back and laughed it off, calling him a girl and proceeded to poke fun, shouting about how he should man up. 

"You'll be fine once we get some proper booze into you! American style!"

He shouted, driving down the dusty road towards the small clearing of secluded woods they always chose to camp at. The Soldier had checked the area multiple times for security cameras or Spies before and as they arrived, he left the Demoman to set up camp while he explored the area, just to make extra sure. He knew the Administrator didn't approve of their friendship, but he didn't care, he'd not had a friend since before the war and he felt like he could talk to his buddy the Red Demoman about anything. While the Soldier explored and secured the area, the Scotsman got to work setting up the two man tent they used, pitching it like he knew the thing like the back of his hand. It was a farcry from DeGroot keep, but it was more comforting and more homely when he was with the Blu Soldier than he had been anywhere else. However, as he looked up at the night sky, after building up and making a fire, a quiver rippled though his body, the reflection of the moon bouncing off his features as his pupils dilated. 

A full moon.

As Soldier returned, he opened his mouth to say something when the Demoman took off at an alarming speed into the woods, the Soldier shouted at his back, looking to the fire, looking around to see if anyone was attacking them before watching his friend run, dumbstuck. For a moment the Soldier processed what had happened, nobody was coming, he couldn't see any threat or danger, so he took off into the woods, calling for his friend as he went, holding only a torch. 

XXX

The Soldier walked deep into the woods and was beginning to worry about his friend, it was pretty dark now and he only had his torch to provide him with any form of light as he continued to walk. He called out for the Demoman, his voice booming amongst the trees, so loud he hadn't heard the soft howling in the distance. Slowly he came to a clearing, the trees parted and revealed a lake, right in the middle of the woods. The Moonlight reflected off it, creating a natural light within the darkness. The Soldier stood there, mouth agape as he dropped his torch. Slowly lifting it's head, after drinking from the water was a huge wolf. The creature's fur dark brown, long and ragged, scruffy and wild, it was considerably larger than the average wolf and it watched the Soldier with one piercing yellow eye. It kept its sight of the American, who remained staring, slowly taking a step back. 

And that's when it moved, surprisingly fast for such a large powerful beast. Soldier turned around, immediately taking off into the woods, but the beast caught up with him in seconds. He shouted out, hand going into his jacket for his gun, but the creature had already slammed him to the floor, his face smacking a large root. He tried to turn around to kick the beast, which had lowered it's head to his throat and that's when he noticed it. It had hands, HANDS. The Soldier shouted out in alarm. As it held his throat in its powerful jaws, it's hands began slashing, claws ripping the Soldier's clothing from his form, dragging it off and leaving huge red indents in his skin, uprooting the flesh. 

The creature grabbed the Soldier's gun, throwing it across the floor, away from the man, the other hand ripping the Soldier's pants from his legs, making sure to remove every article of clothing it could from it's prey. The American protested, throwing his arms out and trying to push the beast off from his form, kicking at it, but his hands sunk into shaggy rough fur, so thick he couldn't even touch the creatures skin. He grunted and pulled and the beast moved off of him, watching with that one intelligent eye. The Soldier looked around, turning onto his hands and knees and beginning to crawl before pulling himself up into a stand. As soon as he took off, the Wolf chased, effortlessly catching up with the Soldier and slamming him up against a thick tree, pinning him beneath it's huge frame. 

It effortlessly overpowered the Soldier, who closed his eyes and waited for death, waited for the beast to maul him. He tried to struggle but every resilience was met with an even harder grip from the considerably larger form. The beast sniffed at the Soldier's neck and nosed into his hair, taking in the American's musk and that's when the Soldier felt it. A hard cock and it was at his entrance. Oh god no. He immediately began to squirm beneath the beast, which gripped him by the back of his throat between it's teeth and pulled him off from the tree and onto the floor. It's sniffing got more intense, sniffling and whimpering, and soon there was drool, which oozed down the American's back. The Soldier shouted out in protest as that large red cock began to move between his buttocks, it was wet and lubricated with it's excitement of catching it's prey, getting the scent of a good breeding bitch in the wind. 

The Soldier squirmed and grabbed at the ground as that cock began to sink inside him, inch by inch, forcing its way in as the beast arched it's back and howled, whimpering as it pushed, then, to the American's horror, knotted. He kicked his legs, struggling as the beast mounted him, pinning him down by the back of his neck with it's sharp teeth as it began to rut violently. The Soldier's body moved across the floor as the beast tried to keep it's grip on his body, breeding him like a little bitch in heat. The American opened his mouth, but no noise escaped his lips, closing his eyes tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks. His entire body throbbed in agony, the tight sensation between his buttocks foreign and uncomfortable, it felt wrong, he felt dirty. The Wolf drooled all over it's bitch, continuing to breed him, grunting and whimpering as the Soldier lifted a hand up to grip onto a tree root, crying out in pain, calling for help but his voice was lost amongst the bestial sounds of the evident Alpha male on top. 

The Beast repeatedly rutted him, forcing him against the ground, biting at his neck, chewing hungrily, bucking with excitement before suddenly filling the Soldier with it's seed. The wet sensation filled the American, who cried out in horror as he felt that jet of hot cum fill his bowls, what he thought was an endless stream as the beast filled him up nice and good. The Wolf lowered it's body down onto it's bitches, wrapping its arms around him and keeping him still, licking the back of his neck and his hair. The Soldier turned his head, shivering all over, squirming on the tied knot, unable to escape and that's when he smelt it.

Whiskey. 

This wolf, it's breath smelt of whiskey. The Soldier's eyes were wide as he stared up at the beast's face, tongue hanging out as it panted, that one eye staring back at him. 

"Tavish?"

The Soldier spoke out loud, his mouth trembling as the wolf lowered it's head, beginning to lick his face all over. 

XXX

Both exhausted, the beast drifted off to sleep first, the Soldier having no choice but to lie under it, unable to lift the dead weight as the creature slept. He eventually fell asleep too, from fear, dehydration and exhaustion. During the night, the Demoman's body returned to it's original form, hands still holding the Soldier's chest, cock still buried between his buttocks. 

Who knows what the morning would bring for them?


	5. Scout gets a Vagina that's proper nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon says:
> 
> "Call me a weirdo but I like the idea of medic giving Scout a vagina and a (baboon?) uterus as some kind of wacky experiment for SCIENCE! Multiple orgasms, painful periods and unwanted pregnancies ensue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for something completely different. 
> 
> I didn't include the pregnancy part because I'm shit at writing that kind of thing, maybe another time.

“I had to do some alterations, I’m sure you’ll adjust accordi-..”

“Where’s my freakin; DICK man?”

XXX

“Another successful procedure!”

The Blu Medic said, to himself really, as he snapped his gloves from his hands and threw them in the trash. He looked down at the knocked out boy, lifting the Medigun in order to get a good look at his naked body. The Scout had been blown up by the enemy Demoman, so far away that he’d gone out of respawn range. He and the Heavy had collected the Scout after, but boy was he in a mess. They’d rushed him back and the Heavy had gone to take a nap while the Medic worked on fixing the boy. 

However, when he saw that most of the Scout’s reproductive system was destroyed he just couldn’t help himself. Rushing to the fridge to check for parts, he discovered something fantastic. A small monkey’s uterus, a gift from the Red Medic. It was time to put that gift to a use. After rewiring the boy’s system, replacing parts with others and creating quite the Frankenstein, he fashioned the boy a fully working vagina. He was always whining like a little bitch about visiting his clinic, and eating his greens and drinking more water, so it was time to make him a proper little bitch.

XXX

The Scout woke up, everything throbbed, his head the worst as he brought a hand up to it. Squinting as his vision flooded with light, he sat up too quickly, his head pounding, slumping back down onto the bed. The Medic turned from his desk, lowering the paperwork and watching the boy, who groaned noisily. 

“Hallo, Rise and Shine Junge Scout.”

He cooed, tapping the papers against the desk until they were level before setting them into his filing tray. He’d stand up and approach the Scout who was staring at himself with eyes so big and glassy the Doctor thought they were going to pop out. 

“I had to do some alterations, I’m sure you’ll adjust accordi-..”

“Where’s my freakin; DICK man?”

The boy shouted, both hands pointing down at the junction between his thighs, mouth hanging open. He was sweating, he felt sick. He started to shout but the Medic hushed him with a hand, speaking. 

“I couldn’t save it.”

He lied.

“But don’t worry, it’ll be just fine, look, I even wired it up so you can pee an-.”

“I’m not a fucking machine!”

The boy threw his hands up, turning himself and slowly lowering his feet to the ground, head swaying as he steadied himself. 

“You can’t just rewire me man, it don’t work like that.”

“Seems to work just fine to me.”

The Medic interrupted. 

“The Medigun sorted out any obstructions and mistakes in the surgery…not that I made any, I can assure you everything will function as normal, nobody needs to know.”

XXX

The Scout had left the medbay, clothing on. It felt weird, everything felt fucking strange. When he went to sit down on his bed, he didn’t have to be careful not to sit on his balls. When he stood up, he didn’t have to slyly rearrange himself. He realised the less urgent sensation to piss, it was there, but it was almost like there was no big rush anymore. 

Moving to the toilet attached to his room, he stared at it in a completely different way. Approaching he’d take the lid, lowering it down and sitting down on top. He stared at the wall, hands on his knees, drumming his fingers as he began to piss. A steady stream, not as noisy, not as much, maybe he could drink more Bonk! now? Taking the toilet roll he bunched up a load in his hand, lowering it between his thighs awkwardly, women wiped all the time right? No more shaking it off for him, he thought. Frowning he threw the used toilet roll into the bowl, flushing it. It was fucking weird. 

XXX

Three weeks had passed and the Scout had pretty much gotten on with life. He still badgered the Medic for a cock, to which the man shrugged him off and said he was on the waiting list, whatever that meant. He’d gotten used to pissing while sitting down, and took his showers at times nobody else was around. However something strange was happening. His chest was beginning to feel extremely sensitive, his nipples hard and painful at times. At first he blamed it on the cold weather, but one morning he woke up to find his chest was beginning to grow, his body was beginning to develop more and more estrogen, and it was being produced at a rapid rate. He held his tiny A cup breasts, sweating in horror as he looked in his mirror, oh hell no. 

The boy, wrapped in a huge baggy sweater rushed to the Medic’s bay, where the man was up early to feed his birds. 

“Doc, I got fucking breasts man.”

He managed, his voice shaking. The Medic gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Ssh, don’t cry.”

“I’m not cr-..”

Tears were running down the boy’s cheeks, his bottom lip quivering. He couldn’t stop himself, beginning to sob gently as he rushed to the Doctor, grabbing his wrist and pulling it hard. 

“Doc, you gotta’ stop this, it’s ..I’m a man, I don’t want breasts.”

“Ssssh sssh, sit down, let me take a look.”

He ushered the distressed boy over to his chair, sitting him down. Bending down, he began to lift the Scout’s sweater, grinning at those small perky breasts. 

“This is fucked up, this is-..”

The boy whimpered when the Medic slowly lowered his hands to the boy’s chest, beginning to rub his firm breasts. The Scout was reduced to whimpers, closing his eyes as the Medic rubbed his small nipples, touching and stroking as he sshed him softly. The Scout felt a strange sensation between his thighs, his eyes opening as he looked to the Doctor. 

“…I-I..”

“I know.”

The Medic said gently, bringing his hands to the boy’s pants, undoing them and gently slipping them down along with the Scout’s boxers, removing them entirely. He brought a hand to the boy’s thigh, spreading it gently to reveal his cunt, spreading the lips with his fingers before curling his index finger in against his clit. The Scout immediately whimpered, his body trembling as he lowered a hand. 

“You’ll feel better.”

He whispered, beginning to rub the boy’s cunt with one hand, holding his thigh with the other.

“Touch your breasts, that’s right, good bitch.”

The Doctor urged, watching as the Scout stroked and kneaded, pinching and stroking his small pink nipples. He whimpered and moaned loudly, rocking his hips against the Medic’s working fingers. 

“Look how wet you are, an eager bitch aren’t you? Easily excited, ja?”

He whispered, lifting his gaze, looking up at the boy over his spectacles. The Scout moaned gently in response, rolling his hips as the Medic continued to push his fingers into the boy, spreading and scissoring, before sliding his index finger up against his clit once more. Within moments the boy was shuddering, his eyes shut as he slumped forward, gripping the Medic’s shoulder and screaming out loudly as his first multiple orgasm hit him, drool trickled down his chin as his eyes rolled back, his entire body trembling as he closed his thighs, leaning against the Medic and panting gently. 

“Good, that’s very good.”

The Medic whispered soothingly, stroking down the Scout’s back encouragingly. He’d gently take the rim of the boy’s sweater, pulling it down and stroking his cheek gently. 

“Relax, I’m sure I can think of something to help you.”

XXX

It wasn’t until a few days later did the Scout wake up feeling bloated and strange. He sat up, hands on the duvet as he slowly lifted it, feeling damp and uncomfortable. His eyes widened, his mouth hung open as he stared at the bloody mess between his thighs. Pulling himself out of bed, thighs spread as he looked down at his stained night shorts and small patch beneath on his mattress. He was aware girls had periods, however he hadn’t even entertained the idea. So it was back to the Medic’s office he went. 

XXX

“Oh Ja, I forgot about that.”

The Medic laughed at the boy, who’d wrapped his middle with a towel, he was completely flustered, his cheeks flushed. 

“I feel hot and my back hurts man.”

He groaned, scratching his neck as the Medic returned. He had a box of sanitary towels and a few pairs of little pink panties. 

“I’m afraid these are all I’ve got, your boxers aren’t going to hold them in place.”

The Scout pouted, taking the offerings and clutching them tight to hide them in his arms, humiliated. He thanked the Medic and left, deciding against asking why exactly the man had those panties in his med bay in the first place. 

XXX

When he got back to his room he followed the instruction on the pads box, putting the panties on and sitting down on the edge of his bed, he rode the panties up to his knees, spreading his thighs. Eventually he got the pad on how he wanted it, then pulled them up, squirming with mild discomfort, the feeling completely foreign to him. 

He spent the rest of the morning brooding in his room a dull ache in his stomach, and when lunchtime came a horrific sensation came over him, causing him to double over. Clutching his stomach, he leaned against his door as the pain suddenly shockwaved though his belly. He whined, clutching himself as he immediately moved to the bed, curling his legs in and holding himself tightly. He pulled the blanket over him, suddenly feeling cold despite the hot flushes. His stomach continued to cramp, his mouth parted as he gritted his teeth, struggling to cope. 

He needed to go see the Medic again, this was all his fault. Standing up, he felt an uncomfortable sensation, looking down between his legs and seeing the thin leak down his thigh he bit his lip. When he pulled his panties down he realised he’d positioned the pad too forward and now it’d leaked into the back of them, causing more of a mess. 

XXX

After changing his panties a second time, he dressed, clutching himself and made his way back to the Medic. Who was luckily still there, having not gone to get his lunch yet. 

“Doc, I need something, my stomach it hurts, man.”

The boy looked pitiful, his face covered in pimples, his eyes tired. The Doctor laughed, moving to his desk drawer and taking out some pain killers. 

“You can take headache pills for this, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, of course I do, cause this is all normal for me..NO it fucking ain’t! How is this normal? I’m a man, a male, a guy.”

The Medic pointed to the boy’s chest as the Scout rambled, who slowly followed the fingers direction to his chest, his breasts. His now B cup breasts. The Scout whined, grinding his teeth. 

“Soon everyone will begin to notice.”

The Doctor said with a smug grin, handing the tablets over to the boy who didn’t hesitate to pop the foils, swallowing them down without water. He backed up when the Doctor slowly sat himself down, patting his lap. 

“No man. Not when I’m bleeding like this.”

The Scout protested, stuffing the pills in his pocket. 

“I wonder if you’d get pregnant if I fucked you.”

The Medic laughed, removing his glasses and cleaning them as the Scout took himself to the door. 

“I am not sticking around to find out.”

He snapped, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Scout/Spy - "Ma wont be home just yet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this up real quick for a certain someone who likes the whole Daddy kink with Spy and Scout, you deserve it.

“What would she say? Seeing her son being fucked by his Daddy, Oui? Her slutty…little boy, Mm?”

XXX

Gasping and whimpering, the Scout writhed beneath the body on top. Buttocks raised nice and high, face pressed in against the wrinkled bed sheets. His fingers curled and clung desperately as those soft, desperate sounds of pleading pleasure escaped him. There, right fucking there, it was perfect. 

“You like that, non? When I fuck you like a little whore on your Mother’s bed? Mm?”

The Spy growled huskily, tugging his own expensive dress pants down to give him more room with his thrusting. The Scout was reduced to mush, pleading for him to fuck him harder, desperately rubbing his cock in against his Ma’s bed sheets. 

“Daddy please…please let me cum.”

“Non, you haven’t been a very good boy today, you got blood on my suit.”

The Scout hitched a cry as the Frenchman pushed himself all the way in to the hilt, holding it there as he brought a hand into his suit jacket, removing his disguise kit and sliding a cigarette between his fingers. Lighting up, he looked down, at first at the boy’s sweat glistening back, then to his face. He looked like a little rabbit, eyes wide, buck teeth on full show as his lips parted with his panting. Absolutely delectable. 

The Spy took a long drag of his cigarette, smoke filtering from between his teeth, frowning at the boy as he replaced his disguise kit into his suit, the shirt stuck to him like a second skin, the tie had been loosened. 

“Show your Daddy what you’ve learned, fuck my cock like a good boy.”

He grinned, smoke still escaping his lips as he took another drag, smirking in contentment as the boy did what he was told, slowly beginning to move his hips. He whimpered, hands clutching the duvet tighter, it smelt of his Ma, her perfume, mixed with the musk of sweat and sex. He began to move faster, rolling his hips, whimpering and begging, drooling down his chin, howling and pleading.

“Please..P-Please let me..please let me cum!”

The Spy lowered his hand to the boy’s back, stroking it, encouraging him. He began to get back into it, rolling his hips into the boy. 

“Imagine if Ma came home early..right now, walking though this door.”

He teased, pulling his cock out to the head, watching as the boy desperately tried to lift himself, to take it back in. 

“What would she say? Seeing her son being fucked by his Daddy, Oui? Her slutty…little boy, Mm?”

He grinned, hearing the boy only wail and writhe, more pleading before eventually the Spy let him cum. They came together, his cock rubbing against the sheets as he squirted his load all over them. The Spy did the same, though pulling out, cumming down the boy’s asshole and on his balls, the Scout cried out and howled in pleasure, his face red, drool trickling down his chin messily.

“You’re a mess, boy.”

The Spy spoke, while adjusting his tie, cleaning himself off on the boy’s shirt and withdrawing his cock into his dress pants. He’d flick the cigarette butt at the boy, it bounced off one of his buttocks.

“I suggest you strip the bed and get it in the wash boy, your Ma will be home soon.”

Then he left, leaving the squirming, writhing mess of a Scout on the bed.


	7. Sniper/Medic fluff - Dental fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this collection of images by the extremely talented Sinuswave:
> 
> http://sinuswave.tumblr.com/post/111078333674/headcanon-sniper-has-panic-fear-of-the-dentist

The Medic lifted his form from his desk, removing his glasses and giving them a clean on his handkerchief. The door to the Medbay had been knocking. It was a Monday, the day the Doctor did the paperwork, filed the reports and organised the inventory for the week. People knew to stay away from him and the small Medical facility. The Doves cooed, bunched together on a wooden beam, their beady little eyes all on the door, that trembled with each knock. The German approached the door, gripping it as he began to open the damn thing.

"Zhis better be an emergency... I better open zhis door und see somebody with missing limbs or zher ist going to be... Sniper?"

His expression immediately changed when he gazed upon the Australian. No glasses, eyes like pinpricks, black bags beneath. His body was trembling and his skin was laden with a thick layer of sweat. He was shivering, literally, shivering all over. All anger left the Medic's face, he took a step back. The Sniper had Never willingly come to him.

"Sniper? What ever ist zher matter? Are you sick? Come here, come here."

The Sniper didn't move, staring at the Medic, then at the examination table. His brows furrowed and he began to back up, quickly changing his mind.

"This was a bad idea mate."

He turned, about to move out the door when a stern Medic gripped him by his shirt collar. He pulled him in, marched him to one of the cabinets, ordered the gangly man to sit. He'd seen the look that the Australian had given the table, so had opted for the cabinet instead. The Sniper did as he was told, moving to the cabinet and staring at it as if it were on fire. Slowly he'd lift himself up onto it, eyes darting, the Medic blocking the view of the room's only exit. 

"Talk."

The Doctor spoke gently, seeing the obvious distress in the Bushman's eyes. The man would never willingly approach the Medbay. However, what came out of the Sniper's mouth made the Medic smile. 

"..D-Den..Dental.."

The Medic's grin got even bigger. Of course! Today was meant to be their annual Dental check up day! The Administrator had given him Tuesday and Wednesday off to make up for planting the dental check up on one of his paperwork days. The other Mercs had been so chill about it they hadn't even turned up and the Medic had simply forgotten. 

However, since it'd been announced, the Sniper hadn't stopped thinking about it. It'd effected his aim, it'd given him the shakes, he'd had nightmares in the night. It'd been awful for him, he'd cleaned his teeth more than twice a day, and kept looking at them in the mirror. He'd been drinking extra coffee in the day to keep himself awake from the sleepless nights, as a result, giving him even more sleepless nights. 

The Medic saw the distressed look in his eyes and moved forward, he very gently wrapped his arms around the man, who took comfort in the Doctor's body warmth. While the Medic wrapped his arms around the Sniper's upper back the Sniper leaned in and wrapped his arms around the Medic's neck. He pressed his cheek to his, his body quivering, eyes squeezed shut as he revelled in the comfort. 

"Sssh..ist okay, calm down Sniper."

Please, I don't want to..."

"There there Sniper, it's just a dental check up, nothing tragic."

The Doctor reassured, whispering the words into the Sniper's ear, but the man wouldn't let go. He cuddled in closer, allowing the Medic to move between his thighs. The German had never seen the Australian so frightened. He held the trembling body, gently stroking his back, trying to sooth the terrified man.

"Nobodies going to hurt you."

He whispered once more, kissing his ear before gently beginning to rock him.

"Doc..I'm scared."

"Sssh."

The Medic had a feeling he was going to be there for a while.


	8. Feral Sniper - Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick solo for Weiss-Rauschen. They keep spoiling me with absolutely bloody beautiful artwork, so I'm gonna' start spoiling them with little one shots of filthy shit.

There was a slight tremble to his frame, thighs shaking, spread as he leaned against the wall of the camper. He whined gently, pressing his filthy cheek up against the peeling, damaged wallpaper. It’d once brightened up the living space. Now it made it look as dirty and as scruffy as it’s owner. 

The Feral Sniper turned his form, hand pulling, pawing uselessly at his zipped up pants. The primal urge taking over, his brain only after release making even the most simplistic task absolutely difficult. He gave up, fingers not working for him, rubbing his bulge against the wall, then up against an old cupboard. Low groans in frustration as he moved onto the floor, rubbing himself against the filthy carpet before curling in on himself, touching and patting uselessly. Sweat trickled down his face in heavy beads as he crawled himself over to his rifle. It’d been propped up at some point, though it’d most likely fallen down from his latest scuffle, his victim long gone. 

Moving over the rifle as if it were a bitch in heat [ Albeit a very skinny one. ] he mounted it, drooling down his chin as he lifted the barrel against him, to push the stock up between his thighs, then, very much like a fully endowed male dog, he started to hump excitedly. Damn it felt good, the drool splattered down his chin, those eyes closed tight as he lowered his cheek to the carpet. His hands gripped tightly onto the rifle, rubbing the stock over and over against the bulge between his thighs as he rutted. He was noisy too, like when cats fucked, except there was just one of him, whines and yowls, whimpers and groans. He desperately needed it, his cock ached and throbbed relentlessly, animalistic intent and hormones completely overpowering any logical thought in his mind as he repeatedly rutted. 

It wasn’t long before he came, filling his pants with endless streams of sticky seed, absolutely filthy. He panted, those red eyes half lidded as he lowered his form to the floor over the rifle, he nuzzled against the barrel, fingers loosening as his thighs spread around it. Soon though, the throbbing ache began all over again, a hand scrabbled between his thighs, fingers pulling loosely at the zipper, whining as he pressed his soaking wet crotch against the rifle once more. It was no use, his mind too far gone in a fit of animalistic hormones and lust, he was so overwhelmed by his arousal he couldn’t function so he just lay there, panting heavily, hips jutting as he squirmed. He stared at the wall of the camper, silently begging for it to stop, his thighs however, had locked around the rifles stock and once more he was thrusting against it. 

He was in for another long night.


	9. Saxophone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New TF2 update with Sniper's Saxophone taunt. 
> 
> Feral Sniper is gifted a Saxophone and isn't sure if he's using it right or not.
> 
> Another one for Weiss-Rauschen on Tumblr because they keep spoiling me with fucking beautiful artwork.

**Knock knock! Bang bang!**

Whoever was brave enough to knock on that particular campers door was long gone now, but the noise had been enough to wake up it’s occupant. The Feral Sniper was nested amongst piles of blankets, duvets and pillows, most of them were filthy not unmuch like himself. Teeth bared, eyes on the door his entire frame grew tense, fingers working into the soft linen beneath in order to pull out a short blade. It was too early to begin the hunt, so a lazy few stabs would be all he could muster if he was to capture the prey behind the door. 

Eventually he managed to push himself up from the nest, groaning, teeth chattering as his naked [ bar that black wife beater he always wore. ] frame trembled, the cold breeze from the cracked open window hit him. He held the knife in one hand, ready to stab as he pulled open the door, but nobody was there. Growling low in agitation he dropped his gaze to the oblong shaped box on the floor in front, he’d almost stepped on it, but the red cardboard had caught his eye. He poked it first with a toe, slowly crouching down and pulling at the lapel of the cardboard, whatever was inside was a little weighted. The Feral Sniper poked at the box with the knife on the other side, grunting before climbing over it, turning the box over. Soon he’d confirmed that there was indeed nothing alive inside. Lifting the box up he brought it inside, shutting the door.

XXX

Once he’d got the box inside, he’d set it down in the middle of the floor and wandered off to brew some coffee. He watched it from the distance of the kitchen, bloodshot red eyes narrowed as he frowned at the offending intruder. When coffee was consumed, he approached the red box once more, taking his knife with him and crouching down beside it. He used said knife to open it up from the middle, pulling the flaps apart to reveal inside another box, this one was thick and leather covered. He frowned, with a little bit of a struggle he managed to pull out the leather bound box from the cardboard. He shoved the cardboard box aside, no longer was it a threat he‘d no doubt add it to his nest. The box was similar to what he kept his rifle in, it had two gold clips on one side and hinges on the other. He immediately opened it up, wondering if the Administrator had issued him a new weapon. 

The object inside baffled him, backing up a little before staring for a long while. The device appeared to be made of metal, gold, with lots of little metal piping all over it all the way to the base. This was what confused the Sniper the most because he’d never seen a gun where the barrel was bent and positioned upwards. The barrel of the weapon was flared open and wide, he immediately wondered what kind of ammunition it took. He picked it up, surprised by the weight, holding it between his filthy fingers and inspecting it at a closer glance. It had a black pipe at the top, which was much too small to slot bullets into. He set it down to check the box, he found a neckstrap and a replacement black piece, along with a few small pieces of what felt like very thin wood. He tossed them aside, whatever this thing was, it was obviously very faulty and he didn’t like the look of it. 

He turned to the golden piece of metal, picking it up and bringing the barrel to his ear like you would a sea shell. He tapped the metal, head still tilted as drool trickled down his chin, staring at the device in wonderment. He ran his fingers over the thing, pressing down on the row of gold buttons, mouth hanging open as he concentrated, when he pushed one, something lifted up to reveal a hole. He yelped when he stuck his finger in one, the flap closing on his inserted finger, trapping the digit until he pulled it out. As he concentrated he absentmindedly began to rub his crotch against the carpet, thighs trembling, he’d been so distracted by the knocking and the new arrival he hadn’t taken care of the morning wood that plagued him so violently. A low whine escaped him as he began to rub, pushing the head of his cock against the gold device before eyeing the flared open hole. 

“Wife? A wife?”

He questioned the Saxophone, his head tilted as he positioned it up right, the open flared barrel aimed towards him. He moved over the sax, back arching as he spread his thighs, bending his knees before pushing his cock into the gaping hole. It wasn’t too tight, but it did have a slight grip to it and the cold metal soothed his aching cock from so much violent masturbation the night before. The filthy man lowered his head to the carpet, hips bucking as he began to fuck the flared opening. As usual he was noisy once he got into it, the cold metal gripping the head of his cock and giving off a nice dose of friction to his length. He panted and whined, hips jutting faster as he gripped the carpet, thighs trembling either side of the saxophone as it slipped across the carpet beneath him. He curled an arm beneath it, getting a good grip on the instrument as he began to really go to town, moaning and crying out loudly. It felt so fucking good, the drool coming out of his mouth pooled down his chin, creating a large damp patch on the carpet. 

When he came, he clutched the Saxophone, moaning out loudly as he stretched his back out, legs tensing up as the orgasm washed over him in powerful waves. He closed his eyes tightly, mouth hanging open as he filled the device up to the mouthpiece with that sticky seed. He was panting heavily now, lying on top of the device, clutching it tightly as he slowly opened his eyes. 

He didn’t speak, resting and content, soon he fell asleep right there, cock slowly beginning to get hard again, slick with cum and contained nice and securely within the Saxophone’s barrel.


	10. Bountiful large breasted German takes oversized Russian Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday present for the gorgeous, intelligent and extremely talented DasKingu. 
> 
> Medic with tits is one of my favourite things and the way Kingu draws it is just a delicious treat that never ceases to rile me up. >] 
> 
> This is what happens when Misha discovers the marvellous rack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have a beautiful day Kingu and don't get too drunk!

It was during the time when Medic very reluctantly had a problem. 

When I say problem, let me elaborate further. It was two very large problems, protruding from his chest. Every shirt he wore burst, buttons straining. It was warm and though he’d considered being stuck in his coat, it was just completely impractical. No, he had to find something else, clothing from the back of somebody considerably larger than himself. 

Slinking out of the medbay, lab coat wrapped around his frame, he crept into the room next door, which just happened to belong to one particular Heavy weapons guy. He knocked on the door, waited then did so once more as a precaution only to receive no reply. Taking a chance he opened the door, unlocked and nobody inside, perfect. Shutting the door behind him he made his way to the wardrobe, opening it up and beginning to go through the clothes within. Large chunky sweaters that were heavy on the hangers, under shirts and vests. A red turtle neck sweater was pulled out, made of a lighter material, the Medic threw it onto the bed, unbuttoning his lab coat and rolling it from his shoulders to reveal that magnificent, dare I say exquisite rack. The nipples were perky as the cool air hit them, round and hard, a set that many women would kill for. They’d be perfect if not currently inhabiting the chest of a distinguished gentleman; the full length mirror in front of him reminded him of his cruel yet amusing predicament. Pulling the sweater from the hanger he pulled it over his head, the damn thing was huge on his form, the wrinkled up segment at his chest however did a pretty good job at concealing the bountiful puppies. 

The sleeves hung over his fingertips and he made an effort to roll them up, taking extra care to bunch the sweater up before making his way out the room…and right into Misha. The Heavy was tense, those beady, usually understanding eyes of his cold and aggressive, as if he was on the battlefield. The Medic tensed, instinctively pulling his hands and arms up in front of his chest, backing up and giving off those large blue eyes. [ that Kingu drew so goddamn well. ]

“…Doktor?”

“Misha, I can explain..I was just..”

“What is Doktor doing in my room?”

….A pause as the two glanced to one another in silence.

“In my clothes?”

The Medic turned around, picking up his lab coat. 

“Oh I was..it’s cold, in the Medbay, the heating is broken you see, I was going to ask first but you weren’t here..So much, so much work to do you see!”

The Doctor tried to move past the hulking frame, but the giant blocked the doorway, stepping forward and causing the Medic to step back into the room. 

“Misha…I can explain-..”

“Doktor, it is warmer than summer suns outside.”

At any other occasion the German would have found the Russian’s broken English not so much amusing, but endearing and sweet. Right now, however, with the considerably larger male’s shadow looming over him, no words could escape and he simply crumpled to the floor in a dramatic little heap. It was all too much, the failed experiment, the failed reaction and wasted chemicals and tools and then of course the pair of luscious breasts on his chest. A pair of bouncing, perfect, perky tits that’d just got the Giant’s attention.

“Doktor..”

The Medic swallowed, audibly, sweat beading down his cheeks and neck visibly as he curled his hands up over his chest like a dainty female horror movie heroin who was being stared at by a lecherous villain. His glasses were even doing that thing where they tilted slightly to the side.

“It was a failed experiment.”

“…What?”

“Sorry, they. They were a failed experiment.”

Slowly the Medic backed up; tears running down his cheeks as the giant slowly lowered his frame down onto one knee. One of his huge hands took the Doctor’s wrist, pulling it away before repeating with the other. He’d bring his hands to the rim of the stolen sweater beginning to lift it up, each inch revealing more flesh until finally, the prize. There was again, a moment of silence as the Russian regarded the two adversaries before him. One of his hands moved, fingers curling in reluctance before touching, squeezing one of those tits. At first it didn’t seem real to Misha, as if this was all a joke. No the Doctor wasn’t one to play practical jokes, but it all seemed too strange to be true. 

“They are real.”

The giant eventually said and the Doctor could no longer look the Russian, his partner in the face because his cheeks were flushed, his eyes lowered and his pants suddenly getting very tight. He crossed his legs immediately, hands trembling as he brought both of them to the Heavy’s hand, shaking his head. 

“Nein..nein..stop, it’s temporary, I promise. With just a few snips..a few adjustments, then the Medigun I’ll be as good as new, I promise.”

His voice trembled. The only thing stable in his life was his relationship with the giant. When all the chaos was over in the lab, when all the experiments failed and successful were over, he liked nothing more than moving into that room next door and sliding into the arms of the sleeping giant. However, the way Misha was looking at him right now, it was those eyes, oh those eyes. They weren’t the eyes the Medic was used to seeing. Not much unlike the same glazed look he had when on the battlefield, combined with that lustful gaze he often gave the Doctor in the mornings when trying to coax him into a blowjob. No, this was something else, that look was a mixture of both lust and challenge, excitement, it was like when a lover brought something new to the bedroom to spice up their lovelife…However this something new was very organic and there was two of them. 

“Bed..now.”

“Misha?”

“You heard.”

The Doctor was giddy, those cheeks flushed, cheeks tear stained as he crawled into a stand, stepping back and almost tripping out of his boots, falling onto the large bed and gripping onto the sheets in order to crawl forward.

“Turn around.”

The Giant immediately ordered and the Doctor complied. He rolled onto his back, arms raised to grip the sheets behind him as he looked up at the Russian. The sweater remained lifted, bundled up against his chin in order to fully expose those breasts. 

“Now open thighs.”

Came the next request. The Medic slowly did as he was told, thighs spreading, bending his knees and pressing his feet to the beds surface. The position made his pants tighter at the crotch, the bulge giving away his obvious arousal of the situation despite his predicament. The bed creaked and before he knew it the considerably larger form was on him, hands were all over his body, touching and stroking. Moving between those spread thighs; he felt his warm mouth on his exposed belly, kissing all the way up to his chest.

“No matter what happen.”

He whispered, the accent thick with his desire.

“No matter what you look like.”

The Giant murmured, pressing his cheek to the Medic’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“You are still good Doktor.”

Heavy weapons guy was grinning. It was a simple smile but it was one the Medic never quite trusted, especially when teeth was so close to such sensitive skin. When Misha turned his head, he gently pressed his lips to one of those exposed nipples, parting around it before lapping at the hard nub. The Medic made a sound he didn’t think he was capable of, his toes curling and his head leaning back into the pillows. Then the Heavy began to suck and he gripped the sheets behind him so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

“M-Misha!”

He just about managed, garbled words escaping him as he shook his head from side to side, lips parted as his hips involuntarily bucked against the larger male. Slowly the Russian ran a hand down to that bulge, the Giant’s fingers closing around the clothed arousal, clutching it before stroking though the fabric, all the while continuing to suckle on that nipple. In fact, he only let go in order to lavish attention to the other, suckling onto that one as he began to clumsily pull at the zip, yanking at the Medic’s belt in a desperate attempt to expose that throbbing cock. When pants were yanked down, underwear pawed at by huge fingers, he was eventually stripped down, cock sliding out and immediately standing to attention, weeping. 

“Doktor feel good?”

The Giant whispered huskily against the Doctor’s chest, who only managed a small [ anime girl ] sound from his throat, his head curling in as his lips parted. He gathered the smaller male’s cock between those huge fingers, fisting it before giving him some good, long strokes. Each stroke and each pull at his teet got all kinds of beautiful reactions from the German. He squirmed and whimpered, mouth open and body quivering. Misha crawled closer, mouth inches from his as he lifted his form, keeping his hand firmly on the Doctor’s cock, forming a tube with his fingers.

“Misha wants to see you fuck his hand.”

He whispered, grinning from ear to ear at the playful dirty talk he rarely indulged in with the Doctor. The Medic was in no state to deny him, immediately beginning to rock his hips, eyes closing. 

“Look up at me..I want you to look at me when pleasuring yourself like whore.”

The Giant still grinning, knowing the Medic would take his words not only in jest, but would also take them in while flustered and indulged in that high of lust. He was like a bitch in heat, nothing mattered but pleasure right now. The Russian would suddenly let go, lifting himself up, backing up and standing. He brought his hands to his own pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt, eyes on the Medic who looked up at him. Those big blue eyes, those bouncing breasts and the little bit of drool on his lip made him look like a ditzy slut. He watched the larger male’s every movement, hanging on his every word, waiting, watching, and the Heavy milked it. He chuckled, a deep rumble as those shoulders moved, slowly kneeling on the bed, lips moving carefully as the instructions escaped them.

“I want to see you on your knees.”

The Medic began to move but felt a large hand on his thigh, stopping him.

“I want to see ass up, and cheek to pillow.”

Another audible gulp from the Medic, who whispered gently in agreement, slowly beginning to move into the position instructed. His cheeks were practically glowing as he pressed one to the pillows, hands trembling as he held himself up, bending his knees.

“Thighs spread.”

Misha spoke, while gesturing with his hand and the Medic obeyed, spreading his thighs to display his puckered hole and dangling balls and cock. Of course, those large breasts dangled too, swaying with his moment, his body positioned to the Russian’s liking. He felt like a dog on display at a show. He could hear movement around him as the larger male moved off the bed, walking around him. He felt a hand on him, groping his chest and stroking down his arm. Fingers pinched exposed nipples, flat hand rubbing his cheek before pushing a finger to his lips. Without any reluctance he took the finger between them, suckling on them before lifting that gaze, he was positively humiliated, put on display, almost dehumanised and he loved every second of it. He made a soft moan around that finger and the Giant only pushed it further, the nail hit the back of his throat and his entire body heated up, eyes closing as he retched noisily, the tickle hitting the roof of his mouth as he dry heaved against the intruding digit. 

“Good.”

The Russian praised, removing his finger and stroking the Medic’s head like you would when petting a dog. That hand moved down, down his back, tracing his spine before moving between his buttocks. The German hitched a breath when that large finger pressed against his presented hole. He managed a small “no”, his stomach doing somersaults at the idea alone. The nausea began to set in as he began to swallow down bile. 

“Bitte..”

He managed weakly, eyes closing as he buried his face into the pillow, feeling that huge finger beginning to force its way into his unlubricated hole. He howled into the pillow, legs giving in as he tried to crawl away from the intruding digit, shaking his head as more tears began to roll down his cheeks. The burning sensation was indescribable, his entire body twitched, small breaths hitching as he clutched onto the pillow. He wrapped his arms around it, pulling it in between his breasts as the Giant began to remove the finger before forcing it back in, repeating the motion. Before he knew it, the Medic was drooling like a deranged animal and those eyes were rolling like a prized prostitute riding a huge cock. The Russian sneered at the German’s behaviour, sliding his finger out and watching as the Medic continued to hump against the now missing digit. It was like those tits had released a heat inside him he hadn’t known before. He didn’t want to be fucked, not right now; the entire idea of it made him sick to his stomach, but his body, oh his body. With hips lifted, buttocks parted with spread thighs to accommodate his presenting form. Eyes glittering with tears, cheeks red and stained and plump wet lips parted. Body swayed as if riding an invisible cock, small sounds of want and desire escaped his lips without his brain telling them to. He had been reduced to nothing but a wanton little whore, a little desperate needy bitch in heat. 

“Want Misha’s cock?”

The Heavy rumbled, taking himself up behind the presenting Doctor, who rapidly nodded his head. 

“I can’t hear you.”

“Please..Please..I need.”

“Speak up.”

“I need..”

“SPEAK UP!”

The Russian roared, a large hand flying out to slap that presented ass, leaving a thick, brilliant red hand print in its wake. The Doctor choked on his own drool, coughing as it spluttered from his lips, crying out as he tumbled face first into the pillow. The pillow he realised now that he’d been humping quite feverishly. 

“Please fuck me!”

He managed, his voice cracking, his throat hoarse as his entire body quaked in anticipation as he kneaded the sheets and pillow, turning his head to look up at him with now bloodshot eyes from all the choking. The Heavy stroked his large cock, moving in behind the German, applying his weight to his form. His length was soaked in precum, but still inadequate lubrication for the penetration he was about to give. The Medic braced himself, wrapping his teeth around the pillow and biting down as he felt the fat cock head begin to push against his tight red puffy entrance. He quivered, sobs racking from him, tits swaying as he pulled and squirmed. He howled loudly; spit flying, the pillow soaked in saliva and tears as he broke down, sobbing and wailing in agony. The burning sensation hit tenfold, his back dipped and his body seized up at the overbearing entrance. The Giant’s frame hunched over him, a hand suddenly grabbing at one of his tits, squeezing it roughly as he began to force-feed the entire length of his cock into the considerably smaller male. The German only made more desperate, pleading and strangled noises as he squirmed beneath the Giant, but soon he was beginning to adjust to the length inside him. Just like that, like a switch had been flicked, the Medic began to move against him. He made strangled, horrified sounds as his body disobeyed his mind. He coughed and choked, retching as his hips repeatedly slammed against the huge cock, causing blood to pour in small drabs from his stretched, ripped anus. He was drooling so heavily that the pillow was soaked, his face red, his entire frame coated in a thick layer of sweat. The Heavy kept him pinned there with no chance of escape as he repeatedly pounded him, hands grabbing, squeezing and abusing those heavy breasts as he fucked. 

There was no escape from the pounding; the Medic knew he’d have to keep taking it over and over. Misha never came quickly, always slow and elaborate, but this time domineering and rough. He was applying his weight to the smaller man, who was beginning to feel the strain. His arms aching, hands trembling beneath him as he struggled to match his pace, jolting and squirming against his cock. The room was full of noise, their groans, his growls and grunts mixed with his whines and murmurs, his balls repeatedly slapping the Medic’s exposed taint with each thrust. Their bodies shimmered with sweat. 

Without warning, Misha came. His entire frame seizing up as he suddenly gripped onto those bountiful breasts roughly, blunt nails pressed tightly against the sensitive skin as he roared out in pleasure. He slammed his entire length inside the Medic, who was shouting and crying out equally as loud, embarrassed by his lack of restraint during the entire process. The sensation of the other cumming inside him was so disgusting and uncomfortable to him, yet so filthy and rewarding, that he didn’t even feel himself cum. Hypersensitive to his surroundings, ears ringing as sounds only reverberated between them, he collapsed against the mattress, panting heavily. The Giant lifted his hips, just enough so that he could turn the smaller male in against him as he rolled onto his side, spooning him. 

It was Misha who eventually broke the silence.

“I think you should keep them.”


	11. Target Practice - Classic Heavy/Red Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Heavy isn't happy about the Red Medic's target practice performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a request or nothing, just one of the things I wrote during the livestream. Ahaha.

The Medic fell back, falling to the floor in a heap. His once white coat covered in thick wet dirt. They were outside the base, on the training fields, having target practice with the crusaders cross bow. 

However, the Red Medic’s performance was less than satisfactory.

“You call that target practice?”

He roared his huge hand slapping the German so hard, the man had fallen. He didn’t even lower his form, waiting for the Medic to begin getting back up, when he gripped him by his coat collars, yanking him up into a stand. 

“You wouldn’t be able to shoot a dead cat if it was dangling in front of your face, boy!”

He shouted, the Medic wincing as spit flew, littering his cheeks. Dropping him to the floor, the Classic Heavy turned, moving over to the crossbow and picking it up. He turned, aiming it at the Medic and effortlessly managed to puncture his target, of course, the Doctor’s buttocks, which were so deliciously framed in that labcoat of his. The syringe punctured though the fabric and the German cried out, stumbling forward, face first in the mud once more. The Medic groaned, turning around, grabbing at the syringe, failing miserably as he scrabbled in the wet mud, the Classic approached, standing over the Doctor, aiming the gun at his head once more. 

“Remove it.” 

He ordered and the Medic did as he was told. He turned, pulling the syringe from his buttock awkwardly, yelping as he threw the dart away before it was used against him. 

“Coat up, pants down, I wanna’ see that tight little ass of yours.” 

He sneered, looking down expectantly at the German, who stared up at him in horror. 

“B-But..but we’re in public, people walk their DOGS though this field, what if someon-..” 

He got a swift and brutal kick, right in the fact. His head swinging back full force as he cried out loudly, lips parted as blood flew. Nice. Proper nice that. When the Medic recovered from the blow he looked up at the Classic, dazed. He managed a goofy smile in the considerably larger, frowning man’s general direction, adjusting his glasses that’d surprisingly somehow remained on his face. 

“Ahh guten tag. I was just going to go back...” 

“Coat up. Pants down.” 

The Classic ordered, his tone strict and immediately to the point. The Medic sighed in defeat, another public fucking. The last time, the Classic had fucked him, full force against their van, in a dog park. Luckily it was a weekday, so the place only had some random drug addicts and homeless people. Of course, the Classic, after pinning the Medic down, had allowed those dirty, disgusting men to have their way with his body, laughing as their dirty bodies pummelled him without relent. 

He pulled his coat up, unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants. He bent over, the mud squishing into his skin, wet and uncomfortable. He took the rim of his own pants, slowly peeling them down in order to expose his buttocks to the cold air. He shivered, goosebumps covering him immediately in response to the exposure.

“Good boy.” 

The Classic praised. 

“Now get that cock out and start jerking.” 

The Medic whimpered. This was completely insanitary, but he did it. On his knees, thighs spread, pants down, he began to stroke his cock, right there in that dirty, thick puddle of mud. 

“That’s right, what a dirty, disgusting piece of shit you are. Go on, lower yourself, I wanna’ see you cover that filthy cock.” 

The Medic looked up at him, pleading, but the larger man stepped forward, holding a fist out threateningly. Trembling, he swallowed, not wanting to be hit again he lowered the head of his cock into the mud puddle, thighs quivering as he spread them. 

“That’s right, like that. Fuck the mud. Go on.” 

He urged, watching as the Medic did as he was told, beginning to move his hips, pushing the head of his cock in until the length was submerged. He sobbed, unable to contain his tears, running in fat beads down his bright red cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, rotating his hips as he repeatedly humped the thick, sticky mud. He felt absolutely filthy, but that feeling was about to get worse because two men were walking through the field, and they’d just spotted the scene. In any normal situation the two would have probably gone in the opposite direction or called the police. But since this was a porno plot, they began to approach, grinning like perverts and clutching their crotches. 

“No touching, but you can watch.” 

The Classic’s voice boomed, domineering and powerful as always. 

“Roll over on your back, spread your thighs.”

He ordered and the Medic did as he was told, looking up at the three men who looked down at him. The Doctor would slowly roll onto his back, thighs spread. One of the men leaned in, to get a good look while the classic gripped the Doctor’s pants, pulling them until they came off, leaving him in only his coat and boots. The Medic whined, biting his bottom lip as he raised his arms, feeling the mud moving between his buttocks as he squirmed. 

“Go on, stroke yourself.” 

The Classic hissed. The German obeyed, gloved hand to his filthy length, beginning to stroke himself, cock hard despite the scene, despite the humiliation. The three men, this included the Classic, each pulled their own cocks out, beginning to jerk at the sight of that filthy German, who so desperately stroked and touched himself. 

“Finger your asshole.”

The Classic ordered, watching as the Medic immediately obeyed, thighs spreading further to present his mud covered hole, filthy gloved fingers pushing inside himself, repeatedly fucking them as he rolled his hips. It was wrong, it was completely insanitary. Yet, he came. And he came fucking hard.


	12. Thank you 600 followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 600 words for 600 followers.

Beep....Beep....Beep....Beep.

Miss Pauling looked over the lifeless form, surrounded by machines. Her heart in her throat and a heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the Heavy weapons guy, Misha, who in turn gazed down upon her with damp eyes. 

"...H-How..how long has he been in a coma for?"

She whispered, her voice cracking as she lowered a hand to straighten out the paper white sheets, taking a step back to lean against the Russian's considerably larger frame. 

"Month..maybe..two month?"

The Giant responded, urging her forward towards the form. 

"..Speak. He liked you. Will hear your voice."

Miss Pauling curled her hands together, approaching the body, wrapped to the neck in those scratchy hospital sheets, the sounds of the machine reverberating between her ears as she looked down at him. The heart monitor to the left of his body, showing a steady healthy pulse of life, harrowing in comparison to the still body beside it.

"Scout...? Scout.. It's me, Miss Pauling...um..."

She glanced to the Heavy, who urged her with hand gestures.

"How're you? I'm...I'm working, you know.. always working. The Medic has been taking great care of you. He's working hard to make sure you're clean and safe... The machines are loud, can you hear them Scout?"

Tears began to run down her cheeks, but she felt so numb she couldn't feel them, she brought a hand to his, gently taking it for a moment. He was very slightly warm and as she looked to his face, he at least looked peaceful.

"Scout? Scout? Can you hear me? Please..wake up. Wake up, please."

There was a long drawn out silence and slowly Miss Pauling looked back to Misha sadly, her head shaking, the pair of them felt powerless. They remained in that silence, surrounded by machines and the sounds that emanated from them. The Heavy eventually opened his mouth to say something when the Medic entered the room. The good Doctor had purposely sectioned off the Scout’s area in the medbay with a large fitted curtain, so that visitors had their privacy. Even the Spy, bringing along the Scout’s mother had visited once in the hope that the boy in a Coma would open his eyes or at least respond to her voice. He, unfortunately, had not responded.

"No change?"

"No change Doktor."

The Medic looked to the two, adjusting his glasses as he sadly looked upon Miss Pauling. This had been her first time seeing him like this. She knew the red team had got a replacement Scout, but she’d simply thought he’d left to pursue a different carrier. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

"I'm very sorry fraulein... You best leave, go somewhere nice for dinner, the two of you."

He smiled, as reassuring as he could be as he patted the Heavy on the shoulder. The giant took Miss Paulings hand and they walked from the room. Miss Pauling looked back at the body the entire way, tears running down her cheeks. 

When the Medic heard the door shut he turned to the lifeless body. He approached, slowly beginning to peel the sheets back from the boy’s legs. He stroked a hand up the Scout's cold thigh. Then he began to unbuckle his own belt, unzipping his fly and climbing onto the bed. He took the tub of Vaseline from his coat pocket, opening it up and smearing his gloved fingers before moving his hand beneath the sheets. He lubed the comatose victim up nice and good before situating himself between the Scout's thighs. 

"I knew I'd find a use for you boy."


	13. Chastity - Happy birthday Weiss-Rauschen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short dabble of frustration and chastity involving one particular feral sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday weiss-rauschen! >] You are a lovely, special little Wife to me. 
> 
> Always producing beautiful art with breath taking anatomy, and always bloody lovely and sweet. Not to mention you reblog some beautiful stuff, thank you very much for being one of the first people to talk to me on Tumblr. 
> 
> Have a beautiful day and stay safe!

It had been like in a wildlife documentary. Rehabilitating the wild beasts, putting them under with tranquilisers, checking them over and releasing them into the wild once their research had been done. The Medic had kept a good distance from the camper van, watching carefully as he had been for the past eight days. 

“Are you sure this is gonna’ work?”

The Scout said nervously, standing beside the Doctor in the doorway. 

“Ja, just..step outside, walk around the camper, he’ll come out.”

“What if he gets me?”

“He won’t, I’d have fired the dart by then.”

The Medic had hooked up his crusaders crossbow just for this purpose. The dart was strong enough to knock out a large human being and would be perfect for what the good Doctor had planned for today, and boy did everything go as planned. 

The Scout moved outside nervously, approaching the camper and it was as if the feral Bushman inside could smell the boy because he was out the door in moments. Luckily for the Scout, the Australian stood and watched him for a moment and the Medic couldn’t make out what was said as the two exchanged words. When the opportunity presented itself the Medic fired the dart, hitting the feral Sniper right in the neck. He’d pulled it out immediately and the Scout had darted off in the opposite direction, but it was too late, the Sniper was down on his knees in moment before lying down. The Medic waited a good five minutes before approaching, and picking the man up and proceeding to take him back to the MedBay. 

XXX

The Medic had first laid the knocked out Sniper on the examination table after stripping the man off. He had been absolutely filthy and the Medic had to wash the feral bushman. He’d done so, giving him probably the first sponge bath in his life, scrubbing him from head to foot. Despite being knocked out, he still produced small moans and groans and had even nuzzled against the Medic’s hand when the German had carefully cleaned his filthy cheeks. The Medic looked down at him fondly, before taking out a box and removing the lid. Inside was a clear cock cage. At the base was a lock, a small hole for urine to pass though, and small enough so that it would be painful for the cock inside to become aroused, and of course the captive wouldn’t be able to touch himself.  
[ It’s one of these bastards: http://www.amazon.co.uk/Mystim-Pubic-Enemy-Cock-Cage/dp/B00G28DP9M/ref=sr_1_14?s=drugstore&ie=UTF8&qid=1434390056&sr=1-14&keywords=cock+cage ]

He removed the lock, pushing the device onto the Feral Sniper’s flaccid cock, making sure it was clipped on correctly before applying a padlock. He pulled on the man’s cock, who groaned in his knocked out state. When the Doctor was content with how the device fit and that he was sure it wasn’t going to come off even with force, he reclothed the Sniper and took him back to his camper van. He set him down on the step, propping him up against the filthy doorway and quickly moving off, disappearing back into the base.

XXX

It was another one and a half hours before the Feral Sniper finally woke up. His eyes blinking rapidly as he groaned, lifting a hand up to his head as he tried to recollect what had happened. He nuzzled up against the door frame, trembling as he lurched forward and forced himself into a stand. Looking around and looking extremely confused the feral man turned and moved inside to make coffee wobbling with each step. 

It wasn’t until he went to scratch himself when he realised something was very very wrong. Immediately he pulled his pants down, the fabric pooling to his ankles. A hand nervously touched the plastic cage on his cock and he immediately growled in agitation. Stepping out of his pants he began to pull at the cage, soon forgetting about the brewing coffee. The pulling and touching only caused him to get excited, leaning up against the wall. He began to whine in desperation, piss beginning to ooze from the cockhead, pouring down into the gaps and out the hole at the head of his cock in the plastic. 

He rubbed his thighs together, drooling heavily down his chin as he struggled over to the bed. Grabbing at a filthy old pillow he moved it between his thighs, arching his back and gripping onto the pillow, bucking and squirming as he rutted against the pillow. He whined and groaned frantically, rubbing and bucking, humping as hard as he could. Soon sweat was beginning to form and the frustration was getting more and more intense. He crawled off from the pillow, burying his face into the blanket, drooling heavily in distress as he grabbed at the cage, pulling it as hard as he could. It only pulled his cock painfully away from his balls that were still pinned by the plastic, he yelped and groaned, shaking his head and sitting up.

He eyed around the room for something, anything to relieve him of his entrapment, and then that red gaze eventually fell upon a hammer on top of his tool box. Sliding off the bed and crawling over to it he sat on the floor with his thighs open, picking up the hammer and taking his cock in the other hand. He tapped the plastic a few times with the heavy metal before slamming it down roughly. The plastic shattered, but the pressure only squeezed the device on his cock, and the force flattened the sensitive skin against the palm of his hand, causing him to scream out like an injured wild animal. 

He threw the hammer away with a massive thunk, lowering his form to lie down on his side like that a large dog would. He drooled heavily, panting as he whined and pleaded to nobody. A hand loosely rubbed his now swollen cock, picking at the snapped plastic and beginning to pry at it with broken finger nails. 

He seriously wished he’d taken up the art of lock picking now.


	14. Five Inches - For TastyTexan's birthday. >]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Micro, probably not the last. 
> 
> Happy birthday superstar, cheers for being a chill bro. Have a beautiful day and stay safe. >]

“Merasmus…when I came to you...”

Came the tiny voice. Little designer shoes tapping on the wood of the table as a small plume of smoke drifted up from a miniature cigarette. The Wizard, mockingly, raised a flat hand to his brow, looking left to right before announcing.

“Oh where is the Spy? Where is he? So good at hiding!”

“AHEM!”

The tiny, five inch tall Frenchman raised his voice to as high octave as he could, fists balled as he screeched incoherently. 

“When I come to you, I asked for a way, a method, some magic, anything, something that would get me effortlessly into the red base.”

“And I delivered, tiny Mercenary.”

At this point the Wizard had wandered off to put the kettle on, already bored with the Spies complaining. Afterall, he’d given him a suitable method, it was flawless. Who would expect such a tiny little Mercenary? 

“Non, you don’t understand. I wanted something to make me invisibl-..”

“You ARE Invisible!”

The conversation went on, Merasmus had finished his cup of tea and the Spy was still ranting and raving in his direction, tiny fists flying, little feet thumping against the table, leaving tiny trails of ash from a miniature cigarette in his wake. Eventually Merasmus revealed the information he’d been concealing. 

“I can’t do anything now until this time next week; the spell is done…Now if you’ll excuse me?”

He leaned over, his huge nose bumping the tiny Spy, who stumbled back just in time to receive a flicked index finger to his little body.

“I suggest you go live like the little rat you are, Frenchman and leave me to get on with some actual work.”

The Spy went flying off the table, across the floor and out the door. 

XXX

It took him a day to adjust to his situation. The Spy, after climbing up the teleporter he’d borrowed from the Engineer, had transported himself back to the Blu base to begin plotting his next move. Afterall he might as well use his small size to his advantage; he’d still do exactly as planned. He’d sneak into the Red base, he’d use a mobile phone to snap pictures of the intelligence, return, show the other team what marvellous work he’d done with his infiltration and then when the week had gone by, he’d return to his normal size and join the battle of wits against his Red counterpart. It was too good a plan to fail….but fail it did. 

XXX

The Blu Spy had just passed the battlefield that separated their bases, easily slipping under the door of the Red base, he began to creep along the corridor and off to the side. His back to the wall, the Blu Spy moved swiftly towards the intelligence room, gathering his thoughts and mapping the place out in his mind. It was a mirror image of his own base; this made the plan all the more easier to execute. Making his way down the ramp and though the door, his ears were introduced to the sound of soft snoring. The intelligence briefcase was on the desk, and at the desk, with boots on its surface was the red Sniper. His hat slouched over his face, chest rising and falling. 

To the side of him, leaning against the chair was his saxophone, the tiny ledges and keys would make a perfect sized little ladder for the tiny Spy, who approached and began to climb. He grunted quietly, cursing under his breath with each step, straining as he pulled himself up the device. He gathered up the fabric of the Sniper’s trouser leg and pulled himself up onto the Bushman’s lap. Crawling up, he grabbed onto his shirt, beginning to climb up his slouched chest and up onto his shoulder. The Sniper grunted in his sleep, a hand moving to scratch his own face. The Spy remained still until the Bushman was done moving, before climbing down his arm and landing on the table’s surface. He crept around the intelligence, knowing if he touched it, it’d trigger the alarm. Taking out his camera phone and holding it up at the posters on the wall, he began snapping. It was difficult to get all the information in one picture so the Spy found himself taking multiple shots of the same image or piece of information. Some kind of battle plan, lots of string pointing to different images or directions. Poorly written notes scribbled around images and a big cross on a picture of the Blu team’s intelligence. The Spy backed up to get a better image of this and it was this motion that would be fatal to the Frenchman’s infiltration. He tripped on his own shoe, dropping the phone as it slipped out of his hand, his body twisted and instinctively he brought his hands out to catch himself. He sighed in relief when he managed to regain his balance by leaning up against….

“ALERT! THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN OUR INTELLIGENCE!”

The Intelligence. 

Of course, he was much too small to lift it, eyes darting he panicked as he turned around, looking up as a shadow cast over his tiny frame. The Sniper was grinning wide, looking down at the tiny Spy. A huge hand came down swiftly, grabbing the little Frenchman effortlessly into a fist, bringing him up to his face.

“Take a gander at this little beauty.”

He whispered, both amused and curious. The Red Soldier was the first down, guns blazing, rocket launcher over his shoulder.

“Where are they! Let me at ‘em!”

He shouted, stopping when he saw the “threat” held in the Sniper’s grip. 

“Well I be, that’s a Merasmus trick if I ever saw one!”

The Soldier lowered the rocket launcher, moving over clumsily and snatching up the tiny Spy into his grip, squeezing him. 

“Used to do this to me all the time, then put me in a hamster cage, ran in that wheel all day.”

He pulled at the Spies tiny limbs, but the Sniper snatched the Spy away. The two were like children fighting over a toy, the Sniper turning around and holding the tiny Spy out of reach of the American. 

“I saw ‘im first.”

The Sniper pulled a quarter filled jar of piss out from his saxophone bag, unscrewing it with one hand and bringing the Spy down into it with the other. The Frenchman immediately gripped onto the sides, shouting loudly, begging not to be put inside, but his tiny limbs were weak and heavy from climbing and travelling here and the Australian effortlessly pushed him into the jar with an inaudible splash. 

“Wont he like, not be able to breath in there?”

The Soldier grunted, watching as the Sniper screwed the lid back on. The Spy banged on the jar’s walls, shouting, but the glass muffled any words that escaped his mouth. His clothing began to soak up the piss, covering his tiny body, feeling his suit stick to his skin as he squirmed in discomfort. He saw the Red Engineer appear, banging his fist against the jar wall and pleading to him. He could see the man pointing and laughing. Their voices were muffled and he saw the Sniper take out his knife. He used it to punch some tiny breathing holes into the lid of the jar, but it did nothing to extract the strong, pungent odor of the Bushman’s urine. The jar was set down on the table and a conversation was going on between the three. To the Spies surprise, having no idea what was going on and being said, he saw the Soldier get down on his knees and the Engineer unzip the crotch of his overalls. The Soldier began to suck, very dedicated to the task at hand as the Engineer leaned back against the wall, gripping the back of the passionate American’s hair. The Spy backed up against the glass, just in time to see the Sniper with his cock out, jerking excitedly to the scene. Covering his face, the Spy groaned. What a fucking situation to be in. 

Things went from bad to worse when he saw the lid of his jar being opened and a cock head appearing at the jar’s entrance and only exit. The Spy shook his head.

“No! No no no! Please!”

He pleaded, but his tiny, scared little face all covered in piss was just enough for the Bushman to begin coming. He ejaculated directly into the jar, covering the tiny Merc in thick, sticky seed. The Spy covered his face, unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks as he was covered in fat globs of cum. He couldn’t escape it, tumbling backwards into the now cum and piss concoction. The Sniper shut the lid and leaned back, sighing in contentment and watching the scene as it played out. The Spy thought things couldn’t get away worse until the Sniper picked the jar up, talking to the two and lowering himself onto his knees, opening the jar. The Texan knocked his head back, yelling out as the Soldier leaned back from his cock. The Australian brought the jar to the Texan’s cock after removing the lid and the Spy threw his arms over his face once more, just in time as another thick heavy load of seed was sprayed all over his tiny body. He cried out, by now more tears flowing heavily as he wrapped his arms around himself. He was completely filthy… but that was just the beginning. 

XXX

A few days had passed and the Spy had been carried around by the Sniper, who bragged about his new pet. The whole team knew about it and indulged in covering the Spy, who was now completely naked save for his mask. They’d changed the jar many times, otherwise it would have overflowed and the Red team didn’t want to risk drowning their little pet. His jar was passed around, Merc after Merc cumming all over him, marking him and claiming him. Even the Demo, who’d had a stressful night of trying to concoct a new chemical reaction for his bombs had a go, relieving his stress by jerking his cock, covering the Spy. After finishing he raised the jar to his face.

“What do you say, tiny cum slut?”

The Scotsman grunted contentedly. The Spy lowered his head in defeat and said what he’d been taught to by the Red team, his captors. 

“Thank you Sir.”

The Sniper retrieved the Spy in his jar and left the Demo to his work. Sometimes the Scout took him overnight. The boy was extremely needy and desperate to cum and he never lasted long but could go at least four times before going to sleep. One night he’d came so many times the Spy had almost drowned by the next morning. The lad had screwed the lid on and left the tiny Frenchman floating in that sticky cum, threatening to sink down and drown. He had to cling onto the breathing holes in the lid and hold himself up all night. By the time morning came he’d been exhausted and fatigued, when the Sniper came to collect him from the Scout, as usual the Bushman scolded the boy who just shrugged it all off.

XXX

A visit from Merasmus had confirmed that today had been the last day of Spies’ transformation. He said that the Administrator had received complaints about the lack of Blu Spy and that he needed to be returned. The Red team obliged and the Sniper was sharing his last moments with the tiny Spy, who was oblivious about how close he was to freedom. 

“Will let you go.”

The Sniper spoke after removing the lid. The Spy looked up at him with tired, weary eyes. He tried to crawl out of the jar but the Sniper pushed him back in with an index finger.

“Will let you go if you use that tiny mouth on my dick.”

He unzipped his pants, taking his heavy hard cock out and giving it a few strokes before inserting the fat head into the jar. The Spy leaned back at the base, covered in a thick layer of cum from earlier. The cock head pushed to his tiny cheek. 

“Go on, put that pretty little mouth to use, get that tongue working.”

The Spy had no choice, the Bushman could squash him with that cock of his if he so wanted. Opening his tiny mouth as wide as he could, he suckled onto the head of the Bushman’s cock, who groaned contentedly, rolling his hips as he felt that tiny tongue dart in and out of his piss slit. It was like having a little tiny vibrating vacuum cleaner that suctioned onto your cock, working at it diligently and sucking it clean. The Spy closed his eyes tightly, pretending he was somewhere else.

“Go on..use them tiny little hands.”

The Australian ordered, leaning back and moving the jar slowly like a fleshlight, watching as the Spy began to rub and touch the head of his cock all over with those tiny fingers. 

“Give it a good kiss, Yeah..like that.”

The Spy kissed the cock head all over, licking and sucking, lips smacking as he desperately pleasured the Bushman. The Australian grunted, backing up from the chair, thighs spread as he began to cum. As he came the Spy’s body began to expand, shattering the glass as he grew to his full, normal size once more. Mouth around the Sniper’s cock, filled with cum as he swallowed it down, choking with surprise. Stumbling back he looked around, the rest of the Red team stood over him, they’d been there the entire time.

“We hope you’ve enjoyed your stay, feel free to come back real soon.”

The Texan laughed, and they all joined in, watching as the Spy shot up into a stand and shot out the door. They followed him out, watching his naked body as he ran for his life over the battlefield and back towards the Blu base. The Red team had a feeling they wouldn’t see that Blu Spy back at their base anytime soon.


	15. Pocket Medic - Micro/Macro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Heavy explores just how useful a Pocket Medic can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for Tasty and Kingu, hopefully it'll cheer you guys up a bit. Moving house/changing places/packing up is hard and stressful work.

The Classic Heavy leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and opening his mouth wide. To cut a long story short, he'd enlisted the help of Merasmus. He'd asked the Wizard to make it easier for his new recruit, the red Medic to be pocketed and of course Merasmus had taken it literally. Now he was stuck with a tiny, angry little German with the poutiest face imaginable. At first he was extremely furious with the magician, afterall, what was he going to do with a pintsized merc? He'd spent the first day flicking him about and indulging in his screams of fear as he threw him into the air as high as he'd go, catching him before he hit the floor. The Pocket Medic proved to be useful in many situations, not just coming along unnoticed on missions, but also other small domestic jobs... such as teeth cleaning. 

XXX

Opening his mouth wide and curling his lips back to reveal huge teeth, the tiny Medic almost retched at the smell of the Giant's breath as the Classic leaned over the table. He held in his hands a small wooden toothpick, which he'd been instructed to use between the gaps of the Classic Heavy's teeth. He'd been hesitant, almost frightened, but soon he knew he had no choice, afterall the Giant of a man could effortlessly crush him between his fingers if he so wanted. He leaned into the huge open cave of a mouth and began to work, using the toothpick as a tool to remove the unwanted pieces of meat stuck between the Giant’s teeth. He cringed, protesting in silence as he edged closer, crawling into the Giant’s mouth as he struggled to reach the molars at the back. The further he went inside, the more foul smelling the oral cavity became, he coughed, retching as he started to pick at a particularly large piece of fat from between two large molars. He felt a glob of something hot hit his head, followed by another and he soon realised he was being showered with heavy, watery droplets of saliva. The Heavy used his tongue to wet his lips, rolling the tiny Medic into his cheek for a moment, who cried out inaudibly in fear of being swallowed. The Giant bellowed, a throaty laughter before spitting the saliva covered Medic out onto the table. 

“I could have pierced the roof of your mouth with this!”

The tiny German shouted in protest, holding the now broken, slightly bloody toothpick up, shaking it at the Classic Heavy. The Giant responded by curling a fist to his own cheek, elbow propping his head up on the table, and flicking the tiny Medic away with an eye roll. Sassy as fuck. 

XXX

Stripped down, completely naked and bare, the tiny Medic had been instructed to bend over. When he hadn’t done it to the Giant’s satisfaction, the Classic Heavy had taken it upon himself to position the German. He had his buttocks lifted up, thighs spread wide and cheek to the table. He had him hold his hands to his own crotch, ordering him to stroke and touch himself. The Medic did as he was told, cheeks flushed at such a lewd position. Things were about to get worse when the Giant produced a chopstick. Parting those tiny, plump ass cheeks in order to take a good look at such a small puckered little hole, he chuckled. Bringing a hand to the Medic’s face and chest, holding him, he began to insert the smooth plastic chopstick into the Medic’s tiny entrance. The miniature Merc squealed out, squirming against the hand that held him there on the table. His thighs trembling as the Giant inserted more and more of that length, he removed it, and then repeated, slamming the chopstick back and forth inside him. The Medic cried out, burying his face against the Classic’s fingers and squeezing his eyes shut tight, his tiny hands gripping onto the Heavy’s huge finger. 

“Best work yourself on it real good, little whore; I’m just opening you up.”

More obnoxious loud laughter as he indulged in the fear that spread across the German’s face. As per usual the Medic did as he was told, moving back and forth against the chopstick, thighs open wide, tears running down his red cheeks as he bucked and squirmed. He opened one eye, turning his head to look up at his captor, shaking his head and desperately pleading for this to end. The Classic Heavy ignored the German’s almost silent pleads, instead moving the chopstick in and out of him faster and faster. In the end the tiny Doctor had no choice, beginning to fuck himself against the stick, struggling to match the Giant’s rhythm.

“That’s right, fuck yourself on it, just like that.”

He cooed, using a huge thumb to gently stroke the Medic’s hair in an almost soothing manner, praising him. Slowly he pulled the chopstick out, sucking on his smallest finger before pushing it to the Medic’s sore red hole, he began to insert it, turning it left and right. The blunt nail was hard against the tiny Merc’s rim, and the Classic held his miniature captive nice and steady as he slowly force-fed the length of his smallest finger into the German. The Medic was screaming out, followed by soft pitiful cries as he felt the finger push against his stomach, distending it lewdly to the part where the German was almost sick, invading his bowels and overstuffing him. He couldn’t move, impaled on the wiggling length. As the Classic Heavy forced his finger out, he slammed it back in, holding the Medic still by imprisoning his neck between his opposite hand’s thumb and index finger, curling them around his throat and keeping him steady as he repeatedly finger fucked him. 

The Medic’s tiny cock hung limp between his thighs as he trembled, exhausted as he lay weakly against the Giant’s fingers as he pulled his pinkie out of the German. 

“Hope you ain’t too exhausted lad, ‘cause I got another three fingers and a thumb to go.”

The Medic began to cry harder, wishing desperately that he’d black out soon.


	16. Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small short for zhebirdheadispureagony on tumblr. 
> 
> EngieWife introduces the Feral Sniper to bubbles.

The Feral Sniper lay sprawled outside the camper van. It was extremely hot out and despite already having a dip in the lake this morning; he was still feeling it heavily. He’d found a small segment of shade in the grass underneath some shade beneath the camper, completely naked save for that black tank top. He didn’t even lift his head when the Engineer approached, his EngieWife. The Texan was wearing some floral swim shorts and a white tank top, hard hat on top of his head. The Engineer was holding a bottle of ice cold water as he knelt down, watching the brute as his form moved with his panted breaths. It was like watching a large dog lie in the shade after a run around the park. Panting heavily, with tongue hanging out and frame moving with each heavy breath, struggling to cool off. 

“Hey partner, got you something.”

He unscrewed the bottle and brought the opening to the Sniper’s mouth, who, surprisingly quite well behaved, simply began to lap at the bottle before sucking on it, drinking thirstily. Gulping noisily, desperately trying to swallow down as much of the ice cold liquid as possible. 

“Easy…easy..I can get more, no need to rush there buddy.”

He lowered a hand to stroke the Sniper’s soaking wet hair, damp from both his morning swim and sweat, mingled with the greasy filth. 

“What’d I tell you? Need to get you some sun block, you’re gonna’ burn out here.”

The Texan rambled, removing the now empty bottle from the Feral man’s lips, whose mouth kept moving as if still receiving the water. Slowly he’d lift his head, drooling heavily down his chin as he looked up at the Engineer, who’d set down the bottle and was now sitting cross legged in front of him. He took out a small bottle of bubbles. One of those with the stick inside and an O shaped hoop for blowing bubbles though. The Sniper thought it was more to drink so opened his mouth expectantly; however what he received instead was something incredible to him. 

The Engineer removed the lid, taking out the stem, making sure liquid had gathered in the hoop before blowing carefully though it. The result was an immediate flurry of bubbles, which sailed through the air and popped. The Feral Sniper immediately sat up, back against the camper, lips moving but no noise coming out as he observed the endless stream of bubbles escaping the rod. A hand lifted up, slowly, curiously, fingertips outstretched for a large bubble that floated towards him. As soon as it came in contact with his fingers it popped and he snorted in disappointment. However that disappointment was short lived because more bubbles came the Feral bushman’s way, and he began trying to catch them in his filthy hands. The Engineer laughed when the Sniper tried to bite them, realising that the Australian’s entire frame was shivering all over with excitement, eventually he reached for the rod, wanting a go at blowing the bubbles and the Engineer was happy to show him. 

Soon the Feral Sniper was making his own bubbles, laughing to himself, fingers trembling still as he watched hundreds of little soapy creations sail up into the air. The Engineer stood up, wiping himself off of grass and stepping back to observe for a moment more before speaking. 

“Gonna’ get you some more water buddy, sit tight.”

The Texan couldn't wait to get the small automated bubble machine he had in the garage working again.


	17. Bonk Boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They call him Bonk Boy because he’ll do anything for a can of Bonk!
> 
> 700 words for 700 followers. Cheers guys!
> 
> PS It's funny 'cause over here in the UK Bonk means Fuck. So He's called Fuck boy. Ahahaha.

They call him Bonk Boy because he’ll do anything for a can of Bonk!

It’s a rough area, everything is dirty. The streets, the cars and most definitely the people. He’s a young lad, probably in his early twenties and you recognised him ‘cause he had these tiny short shorts that showed off everything. 

And I mean everything. Those things stuck to his body like a second skin, small cock all pressed up between his thighs, the material creating an outline around everything, leaving nothing to the imagination. He always wore some socks, old baseball ones, probably from a stage in his life when he was a high achiever. They went just under his knees, protecting his feet from beaten up old Chucks. 

You could find him in an alleyway, or leaning over a chain fence that was almost as broken as he was. He had these big blue eyes that held a thirst that’d never be quenched. He presented himself too, like a top quality show dog, thick thighs all spread to display what he had to offer, buttocks raised and perked. All you had to do; to get a piece of this lad was a can of soda, literally. You approach him holding a can and off he went, beckoning you with a hand and leading you into the nearest alleyway or dumpster. He’d always take the can first and check it wasn’t opened; Bonk Boy never took opened goods. When everything was all A-Okay, He’d peel those shorts down and spread his thighs and let you do what you will with his body. 

One can was ten minutes, six cans was sixty minutes. Bonk Boy was so broken and desperate he just lay there like a sex doll, making no noise and simply staring into space. When you were done, maybe you filled those bowels up with seed, maybe you decided to spray it all over his face instead, or all over his back, chest, maybe in his hair? You could simply walk away and leave Bonk boy, he was the streets problem, not yours. 

After being fucked, that boy with the thick thighs and small cock would just lie there and hold the can. He never squeezed it and always savoured the moment. Covered in cum he would sit up and he would open the can. It always hissed first as he applied pressure to the tab. Psss… CH! As the tab caved in and relinquished the bubbly contents from its prison. Sometimes the cans had shaken up and Bonk Boy would have a face-full of cum and Bonk mixed together but he never complained. He drank, gulping down the contents and it made him feel alive. 

Within half an hour or so, he’d cleaned himself up and was back in the same position, watching and waiting. He held the empty can as he hung his upper body over the fence; track team jacket zipped up to his chin. Sometimes they had him unzip it, present his sensitive little nipples, which they fondled and bit. They called Bonk Boy all kinds of derogatory words while touching him, they whispered into his ear cruel slurs and described the awful, terrible things they wanted to do to him.

For twelve cans, he’d let a man’s dog fuck him. 

It hadn’t been one of his proudest moments as he bent over in the filthy alleyway, thighs open and buttocks presenting. He squeezed his eyes shut and let the Shepard dog climb him, feeling claws against his back, and thick heavy fur against his legs. The man had guided the hard pink cock into Bonk Boy and he’d taken it like a champ as the animal repeatedly began to rut his open, red raw abused hole. Soon the man didn’t have to help the canine and it was happily pummelling away at the offered fuckhole, said man taking his own dick out and giving it a good stroke at the scene before him. 

Afterwards, as Bonk Boy lay there, exhausted, alone once more, he held the two six packs to his chest protectively. He didn’t care because he had his payment. 

An addiction and a losing battle all in one.


	18. One Engineer - Three fuck machines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice and vulnerable.

It’s a filthy old barn. 

The Red Engineer had been trapped here for two days now. In the middle of nowhere, so nobody could hear him no matter how desperately or how noisily he called out. He was restrained to a large and heavy wooden table behind his naked body. Forced into a squat, ass perched on a block of wood. His thighs were wide open, steel cuffs wrapped just above his knees, chained to the legs of the table behind him, forcing him to keep his legs nice and wide open. There were also steel cuffs on his ankles, attached to small posts imbedded into the ground, making sure he couldn’t even move his legs. 

At his cock was the first of three machines. A miniature milking device with a plastic tube fitted directly onto his cock. It repeatedly pumped away at his now reddish purple organ, constantly stimulating and working his hard cock, forcing him to cum over and over, relentless and never tiring. At this point if his cock wasn’t painful and sore it was instead numb. There was a collection tank with a jar attached, which showed just how much “milk” had been extracted from the restrained Engineer.

Behind him another machine worked. A simple fuck device, fat dildo that stretched his hole attached to a box, powered by two repeatedly rotating cogs. It was situated in his sore, now puffy and red asshole and it repeatedly pumped him over and over. No matter how much he squirmed and struggled, the restraints were there to make sure that there was no escape, no matter how much he tried. 

His arms were pulled up onto the table’s surface, his back leaning against the wooden structure. Wrists were bound and arms stretched back, the restraints nice and tight to prevent movement. In his mouth was a wide O gag, to keep his mouth open wide, for this was needed in order for the best machine to work. Wandering into the barn was the Blu Engineer, rubbing and pulling at his cock though his overalls. It wasn’t long before they came off entirely, naked from the waist down and standing in front of his restrained counterpart, hard cock inches from his face. The Red Engineer looked up at the Blu with wide, terrified eyes, small moans and whimpers escaping him, desperate and needy despite the captivity. 

“Look at you, so lewd with your mouth stretched open. You want this don’t cha’ boy? Want me to put this nice fat cock in your mouth.”

The Red Engineer was mortified, he moaned and cried, fat tears running down his cheeks when he watched his Blu counterpart stroke his face, smacking it roughly and chuckling. There were two thin leather straps wrapped around the Red Engineer’s head. One around his forehead, the other around his neck. These two straps were attached to a metal rod behind his head, which was then connected to another fuck machine, not unmuch like the device that repeatedly rutted his vulnerable asshole. However, this one, when switched on forced the Engineer’s head to move back and forth, slowly at first. He tried to shake his head, tried to protest as the Blu Engineer pushed his cock into the forced open mouth. 

The machine forced his head to move back and forth on his cock, the victim coughed and choked on the length as the steel rod began to move faster as the machine whirled and pumped to life. The Red closed his eyes tightly, retching and gagging, lathering the Blu’s cock with thick globs of saliva and drool. 

“That’s right, let’s put that throat to use.”

He leaned over to switch the machine onto a faster setting and the Red had no choice but to repeatedly take the cock into his throat. He gagged and retched, completely vulnerable and unable to do a thing but accept his fate. Drool ran down his chin and over his chest and he cried out and screamed desperately as the milking device sucked another load of cum from his throbbing cock. 

“That’s it…good boy, just like that.”

The Blu whispered, moaning as the machine began to propel the Red Engineer’s head harder and faster against his cock, forcing him to repeatedly take the hard length into his throat. He retched and sobbed pitifully as the Blu finally came down the Red’s throat, causing the Red counterpart to cough and throw up on himself, thick globs of vomit and cum oozing out from his nostrils and mouth, running down his chin and mingling with the saliva on his chest. 

The Blu pulled his cock away, wiping it on the Red’s cheek before redressing. He stretched, turned the machine at the back of the Red’s head off and trudged to the door of the barn.

“Sit tight boy, see you tomorrow.”


	19. The boys behind the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short story based on this hilarious picture: 
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/sfo8xslpw7mhkwz/tumblr_nrt9o8OXf41r5ei2go1_500.png?dl=0

“$100 is all you need, hand it to the man on the door, that’s him the big guy, then you yourself can enjoy yourself some prime, Scout boy ass!”

The small bar on the edge of the street was bustling with perverted activity. This was because this particular bar housed something extraordinary! White booths lined the walls; no different from urinals, round entrances, and poking out those said mentioned entrances were some protruding bottoms. One bottom per hole, presented and pert, ready to be licked, bitten, smacked, sucked and tongued. Some were pale, some freckled, some red from being smacked, some a darker skin tone, some tanned, there was Scout bottoms of all shapes and sizes. It was all anonymous as to who was actually presenting themselves at this time, to the “diners”, they didn’t care as long as they got a taste of fresh, squirming Scout asshole. There were photographs lining the walls above the holes, displaying what the Scout looked like, the boys had been captured with promise of a modelling career, the photos lining the walls were the same ones taken for the pretend photo-shoot. Some were cunt boys, surgically altered, others weren’t, heavy cocks and balls hanging, completely vulnerable, waiting to be slapped and sucked. 

And boy did the clients do just that. 

They pushed their tongues into those puckered little holes, they spread the ass cheeks far apart, they smacked them and moaned against their ass cracks as they licked and sucked. Sometimes they just fondled their cocks; other times they sucked them dry, coating their balls in heavy globs of saliva, leaving it to ooze down the booth. 

From the inside of the booth and away from public view, the Scouts were trapped in small cages, their wrists tied to the collars around their necks, mouths fitted with O gags to keep their lips nice and wide. The cage was restricting, forcing them into that kneeing and presenting position, buttocks trapped tight into the oval hole, then the cage encased their bodies all the way up to their heads, which poked out a hole in the cage, too small for them to withdraw or escape, trapping them there. Here their mouths were put to use, sucking off employees, or being used as urinals; some were pissed directly on while others had dried cum all over their faces where they’d been jizzed all over. This segment of the wall was sound proof so that the clients couldn’t hear their desperate and sad cries for help and fear. Instead the clients received recordings of moaning, frisky boys. 

And as those perverts licked, sucked and finger fucked those pert little assholes, they had no care for the boys behind the wall, because as long as they got what they wanted, they were happy.

And that’s all that mattered now in this sick, self-centred, hedonistic little world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story based on this hilarious picture: 
> 
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/sfo8xslpw7mhkwz/tumblr_nrt9o8OXf41r5ei2go1_500.png?dl=0


	20. Spy Box has its uses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier receives a blowjob from an enemy Spy-In-A-Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while in TS with the blokes I play TF2 with, they helped by providing me with what they wanted the Mercs to say so it's kind of goofy. Ahaha. 
> 
> Heres a very good piece of art Bailey did, depicting the short: https://www.dropbox.com/s/v55xba0dfv3j1o2/ss%2B%282015-07-31%2Bat%2B08.48.43%29.png?dl=0
> 
> Imagine this like one of those really poorly acted gay pornos.

The Blu Spy hadn’t thought his infiltration though at all.

He believed his plan was flawless, something the Red team would never expect. However, there is something you should know about this particular Blu Spy; he’s not exactly the smartest tool in the shed!

He slowly crawled through the front doors after having been delivered by the mail man. He’d strategically ripped a hole in the bottom of the box he’d been delivered in and utilised his legs when possible and when nobody was around. He was decidedly creeping towards the intelligence room, stopping just as the Medic stepped out of the Med Bay, clipboard in hand, he was grumbling. The German was so preoccupied with his work that he didn’t even acknowledge the box. After all, it was quite normal for new imported goods, food and weapons to be delivered and left in odd places due to the nature of their work, they had a different worker every week and all the mercs [ Except Soldier ] were fed up of ordering them around and asking them to put things in specific places. 

The Spy was almost at the intelligence now. 

He’d travelled down the small corridor and cringed as he turned the corner, nobody was guarding the room so he carefully made his way inside. However, he realised now the flaw in his plan. How exactly was he going to pick up the intelligence and get away with it? All the while the alarms sounding and the entire Red team going into attack position? Could he hide the intelligence under the box with himself? Perhaps, surely they’d never suspect a Spy in a box, and would look elsewhere? He was out of options, shuffling over to the table, he lifted the box like a skittish hermit crab and grabbed the intelligence. He’d pull it under the box with himself and proceeded to rush to a nearby corner of the room, just as the alarm sounded. 

The first on the scene was the Scout who darted in, looked left and right and moved quickly to the exit, searching for the culprit. One after the other, the Mercs entered the room, looked around. Some muttered about Spies, the Medic and Engineer in particular were a little more rigorous with their investigation, however, neither even thought to check the box in the corner of the room. 

The alarm was switched off, and most of the team were on a man hunt towards the Blu base. The Spy assumed the coast was clear, he peeked out of the small oblong shaped hole at the front of the box and saw nobody approaching the room. Though, he wasn’t careful enough, because he didn’t check the exit of the room, neither did he hear the footsteps moving down the ramp towards him, unfortunately his ears were still ringing because of the alarm. By the time he’d turned his form, it was too late. In front of his eyes he could only see the crotch of a man, who stood over the box, a low hmmm escaped the American who stood before him. 

The Spy cringed as the Soldier lifted the box, the huge grin on his face turned into a frown of disappoint when he realised there was no bread inside and instead a Frenchman. 

“Non non! Please don’t shout! I will just give you back the intelligence!”

“Maggot! Do not make me take drastic measures you miserable scoundrel!”

The Soldier bellowed, puffing his chest out like a self-important pigeon, the Spy cringed, curling in beneath the box. Luckily all the other Mercs were outside, nobody had heard the Soldier, who’d lifted the box once more, crouching and grabbing the Frenchman by the tie, tightening it at his throat, bringing his face inches from his own. 

“You got a nice mouth there, boy…I got something you can do for me…now..get back in the box and open your mouth at this little hole here.”

He dropped the Spy, his hand moving to unbuckle his belt, eyes lowering, narrowed as the cowardly, unintelligent Frenchman recoiled beneath the box, doing as he was told, opening his mouth, pressing his lips to the cardboard and waiting. In moments he was rewarded with a fat cock head, hard and excited by the prospect of filling the Frenchman’s oral cavity. 

“Keep your mouth nice and wide open, boy. I want to see you put them coward lips tight around my cock.” 

The Spy squirmed at his words, cheeks flushed, feeling a strain in his own groin at the American’s crude words. Obediently, he began to suckle the cock, eyes closing as he worked the length though the hole in the box provided. Despite being an unintelligent, ditzy Spy, he was very good at sucking big American cock. 

“You enjoying it under there you slut? Good boy, go on, keep working.”

Closing his eyes, he worked the length, lifting a gloved hand to hold onto it, wishing the Soldier’s balls would fit in the provided hole, wanting to feel them against his lips. His other hand rubbed his own cock though his dress pants, moaning as the American forced the entire length down his throat. He took it like a champ, gagging only once before effortlessly taking the hard length, moaning around it, the vibrations only adding to the stimulation. The Soldier moaned loudly, a hand lifting to his head, raising his helmet as he wiped the sweat from his own forehead. In moments he was cumming, thick seed flooding down the unsuspecting Spies throat, who squirmed and choked around his dick.

“Go on you little French whore, swallow it down!”

The Spy was glad the box was covering him, because he’d only managed to swallow a quarter of the Soldier’s cum, the rest oozed from his lips, mingling with saliva before pouring down his chin. He saw the light as the Soldier lifted the box, revealing him and his cum covered face. Eyes grew wide when he saw the entire Red team stood behind the Soldier. 

“Alright then boys! Whose next?”

They’d been watching the entire time, turns out the Spy was in for one hell of an evening.


	21. Medic Vs the Bread Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bread Monster wins.

The Medic peered over at the glass test tube. The tiny bean sprout had been barely visible under a microscope the day before. Tapping the glass he stood up straight, walking the tube over and emptying the contents into a Petri dish. 

XXX

The following day the test tube had broken, and the tiny sprout had expanded double in length and width like a proper shoot would in a plant. 

“Most peculiar”

Taking more notes, he dashed off to find the Engineer, in order to reveal his discovery thus far. When he got to the garage it was empty; pouting the Medic walked though, moved into the cafeteria, nobody. Not even one noisy boy from Boston. Checking all the rooms he realised nobody was home, how strange indeed. It seems he’d been abandoned, the last place he’d check was the camper. The lights were off, nobody was home. 

XXX

Eventually, after exploring the base he approached the med bay once more, on the door was a note. Crudely written writing from Misha. 

“Have made way to new base, know you like to travel alone with bird. Have made sandwich for you but I ate. See you at new base. – Misha.”

Now the Medic was agitated, though the Heavy weapons guy was right, he did indeed enjoy travelling alone, he’d have at least liked some kind of notice before their leaving, he hadn't even had a chance to pack! Opening the door he fell back, those blue eyes widening and hands instinctively curling to his chest in fright. The strange plant like creature that’d inhabited the test tube, had now broken out of its glass casing. Now elongating to around five feet in length, covered in hundreds of tiny smaller vines, the bread had become a sentient being, drooling from its split mouth full of fangs, it aimed it’s blind gaze towards the Doctor. Immediately it’s vines shot towards the German, who cried out in surprise. Before he could even turn or run, those thick green vines had wrapped his ankles, pulling him towards it’s body and causing him to stumble, face hitting the floor and glasses clattering. 

It expanded in size, from excitement of seeing its prey alone. The vines growing thicker, gaining strength as it effortlessly picked the Medic up by his ankle, upside down and staring directly into the eye-less tumour encrusted bread monster. It roared, in both excitement and frustration, more vines sliding up the Medic’s pant leg, moving underneath the fabric and brushing along his flesh. He swallowed, a gloved hand moving up, to push the creature’s face away from his own, wincing as it spat globs of saliva.

“This is unacceptable! Put me down immediately!”

The German shouted loudly, speaking as a teacher would to a naughty school boy. In response the vines that of which wrapped the Medic’s legs would suddenly sprout vines, tearing the fabric and ripping it away from his body. The Doctor cried out, wincing, higher pitched than he’d have liked. More vines were beginning to spout and the beast was getting thicker and taller, soon it was beginning to occupy most of the room. Its head snapped violently at the air and the Medic called out for help instinctively. Needless to say, nobody heard him and the doves weren't prepared to rescue him any time soon. 

One of the vines slipped underneath the Medic’s rather fancy silk boxers and he squirmed, a shiver creeping up his spine as he lowered his hands, trying to push it away. He grabbed at the vine, pulling and grunting, but the grip it had was much too strong and he failed miserably in preventing those silk boxers from being quite aggressively ripped off from his legs. The shredded parts littered the floor and the Medic, mouth opened, watched, this day was not going to end well. 

XXX

Upsidedown, naked from the waist down and at the mercy of a now eight foot tall tentacle bread monster, the Medic did what he thought was the only thing that could save him now. 

He screamed. He screamed a lot.

He screamed the fucking place down.

His screams only made the creature’s vines grow fatter with want. 

The first vine slipped its way into his mouth, fat and wide, it effortlessly spread his lips and pushed until teeth parted. The Medic gulped, swallowing rapidly as it began to cram it’s way down his throat. He coughed, eyes beginning to water as the slippery length stroked the back of his throat, causing a nauseating tickle. The Doctor shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as his cheeks grew red, snot oozed from his nostrils as he retched loudly, coughing around the fat length. He tried to fight the vine with fists, tried grabbing it, not even able to scratch it due to his gloved hands. Effortlessly two more vines slid around the Doctor’s wrists, pulling them back, the vine between his lips rolled back only to plunge back down into the Doctor’s throat. It split down the middle, oozing some kind of lubricant, which slowly trickled down his throat. More coughing and when the vine withdrew, vomit followed, the Medic retched noisily, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his back hunched despite the restraints. His stomach jolted and his eyes clenched shut, the salty lubricant running down his chin along with chunks of this morning’s breakfast. He sobbed gently, snot running down from his flared nostrils, mixing with saliva in his mouth and pooling down his chin in a delicious cocktail of Medic bodily fluids. 

He coughed some more, swallowing, shaking his head as the tentacle-like vine began to push itself against his lips once more, however no matter how much he turned his head, struggled to escape or kept his teeth clenched, it forced it’s way in. He tried to bite it upon its entry but his teeth barely penetrated the thick, rubbery vine. While he was preoccupied with the vine, which had nestled deeply into his throat, another was pushing against his buttocks. The Medic jolted, crying out around the intruder in surprise. He kicked his feet, ankles being grabbed by more, forcefully spreading his thighs. They didn’t stop spreading him though, forcing those thighs until he was split down the middle. The Doctor managed a gargled sound in pain, eyes rolling back in their sockets as his spine clicked and protested, his buttocks spread wide and the tentacle-like vine, after lubricating itself proceeded to push its way inside him. His anus was tight, after all he rarely let Misha fuck him, he often only indulged once or twice a month in the shower, other than that the entrance was left well alone. 

Until today. 

The Medic howled in agony as the vine slowly filtered into him, filling his bowels with thick sticky lubricant, it didn’t stop, legs trembling, back hunched as he curled and struggled in protest. The lubricant began filling his bowels, his stomach expanding, more of it squirting out between his buttocks and running down his thighs as the vine pushed him back and forth. No matter how much he tried to scream, no noise escaped him now, eyes bulging and red, his throat swollen and painful. Chest rising and falling rapidly with each laboured breath. Just when he didn't think anything could get any worse, he felt smaller, more…spikier vines beginning to climb up his cock. One curled around his ball, wrapping tightly before beginning to pull, the other, slimmer of the two vines began to circle around the length, squeezing before reaching the flaccid length’s head. Shaking his head desperately, the sensations from all angles too much for him to handle, the sudden intrusion into his piss slit caused his entire body to freeze before growing limp. The Bread monster had to give the German a proper good little shake to get him up and awake again.

The tiny vine continued to feed itself down into his urethra, remaining there before suddenly pulling out, spikes and all. The Medic jolted, piss following immediately, mixed with blood from the serrated vines intrusion.

And then? He fell unconscious.


	22. The Spy Head

“Kill me.”

“Later.”

The fridge door shut on the Blu Spy’s face for yet another day. The Medic only opened that fridge once in the morning to light the Frenchman’s cigarette and the second time to take the sandwich he’d made the previous night for Heavy’s packed lunch.   
Enough was enough. So when their fun little exchange occurred the next day the Spy made a suggestion.

“Medic I-..”

The fridge door shut on his face before he even managed another word. 

XXX

The next day he tried again, being only a head, it was difficult to get anyone’s attention, let alone an extremely busy Medic. However, this time, he was successful and boy did he regret ever making this decision.

The Medic opened the fridge and the words sprung from the Frenchman’s lips so fluidly and so eloquently, the Medic stopped and stared for a moment.

“I’ll suck your penis.”

Penis. No filthy words like cock, or fucking dick, nothing like that. It caught the Medic off guard, one brow rising as the other narrowed.

“…You..wil-..”

“Yes. I will suck your penis and in return you will kill me. As I’ve always requested. I know you like receiving and I know the Heavy? He doesn’t like giving, it is only fair. A favour for a favour, non?”  
The Medic shut the fridge door. 

XXX

The next day passed. At this point the Frenchman had given up all hope, sighing he parted his lips as he heard the door open, waiting for his daily cigarette when instead he was picked up on his little silver platter. He wiggled in surprise, eyes wide as he looked around the med bay in confusion and shock.

“Are you going to take me up on my offer?”

“Oh ja…Yes, we are.”

“we?” 

XXX

The Medic carried the Spy’s head. They walked down the corridor, and the situation was beginning to feel more and more ominous as the Doctor walked through the small canteen and into the main recreation room. It was a small square room, a television set on one side, an old fireplace to the other and a few beaten up sofas surrounding a low coffee table. The other Mercs were there, watching some absolute garbage on television when the Medic abruptly cleared his throat in order to get their attention. 

“The Blu Spy has something to say.”

The German held the head up, like a waiter would in an extremely posh restaurant. All their attention was drawn to the body-less head as the Medic set him down on the coffee table. The only one who was truly happy about the situation was the Scout, who, with wrists tied tightly to a hook in the wall, thighs spread apart with a spreader bar and completely naked, the boy was covered in a thick layer of cum and he was very exhausted and relieved by the interruption. Evidently their attention had been focused on the bound Scout most of the day, for he leaned against the wall, chest rising and falling, hair stuck to his face with sweat as he panted. The Scout closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the wall, keeping quiet to avoid any more attention on his body, enough had been enough. 

The sound of pants unzipping echoed around the room. It was like a choir of unholy fucking evil. The entire room suddenly became very uneasy for the Spy, who slowly looked around at all the lust filled faces. The Red Spy was first, after all their rivalry had always been strong and evenly matched, but now it was time to really rub the victory in his Blu counterparts face. 

Literally.

Pushing his cock against the Spy-Head’s cheek, the man frowned. Lips parted obediently and the Red Spy pushed the head of his cock between them, only to be bitten. And he bit hard. He bit so hard that when the Red Spy shot up into a stand and started dashing around madly to try and shake him off, he didn’t let go. 

Much to the room’s amusement, the Medic frowned, approaching and taking the startled Red Spy’s shoulder, lowering his hand to the Spy head’s nostrils and pinching them shut. Despite being a floating head, for some reason he still needed to breathe, so when those airways were cut off he had no choice but to let go. The Medic whisked the Spy head away, lowering him down onto the table, he waggled a finger, to which the Spy-Head chomped in it’s direction, frowning. 

“Our deal was I suck your cock, not all of these peasants too.”

He spat, eyes narrowing. 

“Open up then.”

The Medic snapped impatiently, picking the head up and turning him. 

“How about we have him lick the Scout clean?”

“Yeah, we got him really filthy.”

Murmurs of manly voices and groans filled the room in agreement as the Medic walked over. He brought the Spy-head to the Scout’s buttocks, pushing his face against them.

“Lick.”

“Kill me.”

“Later.”

“…Now.”

“Lick.”

The Spy Head shuddered, the boy was dripping, filled with every one of those damn Merc’s cum, he closed his eyes tightly, nose turning up as lips parted. The Medic pushed him in further and the Scout jolted, a protesting sound escaping his exhausted frame as that tongue began to work its way inside of him. He was obedient, continuing to lick until the abused boy’s ass crack was completely clean. When the Medic turned around the Spy head would get a face full of cock and without warning it was rammed down his throat.

“No biting this time.”

The Engineer laughed, taking the Spy head from the Medic and holding him to his groin. He was pretty gentle despite his arousal, moving the Spy carefully and lowering himself into a closeby sofa, thighs spread as he leaned back. Behind his goggles, his eyes rolled with pleasure. Once the Texan had finished, filling the Spy head up with delicious cum, he handed him over to the next Merc. 

They all had different techniques when using the Spy head.

The Demoman was considerably rough and a little awkward, using the Spy as if he was a Fleshlight, moving him up and down and revelling in the sounds of him retching. He didn’t have a proper throat so any cum that was shot into his mouth immediately bubbled up and dribbled down his miserable chin. The Heavy was slow and careful, and the Medic helped by kissing his face, whispering all kinds of filthy things into the giant’s ear. Soldier was boisterous and excitable, shouting all kinds of terrible things about the French while hammering the Spy’s head. He held the Spy on the couch, bent over it with his ass in the air, fucking the open mouth while leaning over the couch. 

Some of the Mercs didn’t partake, the Sniper and Pyro sat together, the gas masked wearing Merc clapped and cheered as if watching a children’s cartoon and the Sniper leaned back and watched like a hawk, clearly enjoying being the voyeur when it came to situations like these. Eventually everyone was quite satisfied and were revelling with drinks while the Medic picked the Spy head up off the table. The Frenchman was exhausted, looking up at the German with wide, pleading and desperate eyes, watching as the Doctor took him back to the Med bay. Once there, the Spy was set down on a table.

“Ahaha..Oh Herr Spy, if only I could keep up on your end of the bargin.”

The Spy’s eyes widened with more despair, opening his mouth to say something as the Medic swiftly gathered him up, opened the fridge and placed him back in like a cheap microwavable meal. 

“…! What? You said..”

“Ja. I said later. Later is..well..later. Have a good evening Herr Spy.”

Before the Spy could say anything more, the refrigerator door slammed in his face.


	23. Self-milking - Feral Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> i demand a drabble, 2 months form now, two years form now, 2 decades form now, whenever you fucking feel like it, if ever. I want gimungous tittied feral doing to town on himself, trying to mount his own cleavage often, and suckling form his lactating tits. sucking one while his cuck ruts against the other, so much to the point you cant tell what white shit on him is cum or milk until it dries. and that is your only indication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not currently taking requests right now, but this one was too good to resist.

The Medic stepped back and watched Arms crossed after glasses adjusted.

He took out his clip board and began taking notes. In front of him was a large glass tank, with steel cage bars on the top. It was around ten by ten feet all over and inside was one particular Feral Sniper. The good Doctor had captured the brute a week ago, at first he’d left him to adjust to the surreal laboratory surroundings. He’d had Misha feed him twice a day though the steel barred ceiling of the cage and the German had taken to observing his feral behaviour. 

It had gotten boring fast so the Medic, after putting the Sniper under, had performed various experiments on the brute. He’d injected him with hormones, a needle that forces his breasts to produce milk and a special ingredient which caused the feral man’s tits to expand rapidly. Soon, before the Sniper had even woken up, his breasts had swollen to a huge K cup, hanging heavily against the cage floor and already leaking milk. However, his breasts weren’t the only thing that’d been subjected to experimentation. His cock had also expanded, only slightly, the catch was the more the Feral Sniper jerked off, the longer and thicker it grew. 

The Medic took some notes down on his clipboard and noted that the Feral brute was waking up. He snorted and whined, his body tingling, already desperate to touch himself and cum. Those red eyes widened with panic and confusion as he looked down at the huge hanging tits, already touching and pinching his own nipples, which caused milk to squirt out against the cage floor. He looked to the Medic, cheeks flushed, lips parted as he gasped, hand slipping down to stroke his huge cock.

“That’s it, very good. Keep stroking, need to get those tits producing lots of your milk don’t we?”

He chuckled, taking note of the breast expansion. This would be perfect for his Scouts at a later date. The Sniper was jerking himself, lying on his chest, ass in the air as he rubbed the fat head of his cock against the cool steel flooring of the cage. He rutted and squirmed, cumming in moments and crying out in panic as his cock extended, his skin stretching as more blood pumped into the area. With each rut against the floor, more and more milk squeezed out as his tits expanded with the stimulation. He rolled onto his back, thighs spread, eyes half lidded in a haze as he began to jerk himself off again. One hand on his cock the other squeezing and playing with one of his huge tits.

“Should have got him carrying too.”

“All in good time, Dell.”

The Medic patted the Engineer’s shoulder reassuringly. The Texan had heard the Sniper waking up and had approached to get a better look. 

And what a scene it was. The Sniper rocked his body; thighs open wide and tits bouncing with each movement. He pushed his lower body up, rocking his hips and pushing his cock up between his huge tits. He held his tits around his cock, jerking himself off with them, his huge balls bouncing with each movement as he squirted his cum into his own mouth, licking his lips as he swallowed it down. He whined and moaned desperately, his body sweating as he pressed his lips to his own cock head, which expanded in his mouth. He jerked himself off again with those huge tits while sucking himself, moaning and squealing with pleasure around his fat cum covered cock. He sounded like a frightened but very sexually excited wild animal. He didn’t know what was going on, but his mind was so clouded with pleasure and desperation for an orgasm he no longer cared. With each bounce those tits squirted, leaking thick milk all down his belly and thighs and across the cage floor. He was sweating all over, his body trembling with desperation. He rolled onto his lower back to get more of his cock in his mouth, buttocks spread to display his pink, puckered hole like a good little slut. 

Soon he was sucking on his own tit, mouth latched on tightly as he nursed, drooling milk all down his chin as he moaned around the teat. While he suckled, he pushed his cock into his other nipple, repeatedly rutting against it, pushing the nipple in and rocking his body, milking himself. When he came, milk squirted out the pushed nipple at the same time, causing a heavy, hot sticky mess all down his chest. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop himself. Soon his cock was huge, his balls heavy and large, sticking to the steel cage floor with sweat, hanging between his buttocks like a dogs. He looked to the Medic who watched, eyes pleading; wanting to release, but the Medic simply continued watching. 

The captured Feral Sniper was covered in so much sticky white substance it was becoming difficult to tell just what was cum and what was milk. But at this point? It really didn’t matter.


	24. Crazy Cat Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the War the Engineer becomes a Crazy cat man.

It was after the war when Demoman decided to visit his old pal Dell. It had been over a year since he’d seen the Texan, and while he was passing though the town the man had grown up in, he decided it was time for a good old visit. Tavish drove a really nice sleek car, he’d made a name for himself in the demolition business, built himself up speedily and even had recruits and people working under him. His home was being rebuilt and extended and he was making millions from the material he took from grade listed buildings. It wasn't exactly legal, but it worked. 

When he finally got there, Dell’s home was a lot scruffier than he remembered. Perhaps it was down to the fact that his home was newly refurbished, was he getting snooty? Was he beginning to look down his nose at people? Even his old friends? No way. Getting out of his swanky sexy car, he’d stride over to the gate, swinging it open and moving down the small path. The house was two story, detached but with other homes either sides, grass either sides of the path with wild growth all over. It wasn’t like Dell to have a messy garden.

He rang the doorbell, but as soon as his finger pressed it the thing dropped off, hitting his steel toe capped boot, watching it shatter on the doorstep. The matt had at one point said “Welcome” but now it just said “Come”, which was a pretty inviting idea. He knocked on the door, which rattled noisily and that’s when he saw something in the window. Two large green eyes peered at him, a paw raised, licked and raised over a bowed head as the creature washed itself. He grunted. Tavish had never been a fan of cats. 

Another knock on the door and he heard movement behind it, the scuffling of feet followed by the door swinging open. Engineer, wow. He wore a stained string vest and some boxers, on his feet were some flip flops that’d seen better days. He scratched his behind, chewing on a toothpick as he looked up at Tavish with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to remember his face. However, despite the appearance of his old friend, the Demoman was distracted, for at the Engineer’s feet, were at least five cats. All different colours, all looking up at him with judging, narrowed little eyes. 

One hissed.

“I paid my bills, now go away!”

The Engineer hollered, raising the newspaper he had in his hand, the toothpick flying from between his lips and landing between their feet. More cats began to flood from the gates of Engie-House, at least fifteen suddenly appeared from nowhere, spreading into the overgrown garden. Hundreds of little eyes, watching the Demoman like little sentries. 

“..It’s me, Dell, it’s Tavish! The war, Reds! Don’t you remember?”

The Engineer grumbled, Tavish was sure he said something about tuna before fucking inviting the fella inside. Tavish reluctantly followed, removing his hat and holding it between both hands. His boots would stick to the floor with each step, lifting with a sickening slap as he moved down the corridor and into the kitchen. 

“Make yourself at home.”

The Demoman literally couldn’t. Everywhere was rubbish, trash bags thrown into corners, cans of tuna, cat food, all kinds of treats littered about, not to mention of course there were cats absolutely fucking everywhere. There were kittens too, lots of mews and tiny little cat mouths wide open, demanding attention. Tavish felt uneasy, being judged by their stares. 

“How…bout we talk outside?”

Dell spun his head round, so fast that for a moment he resembled an owl. He stared at Tavish as if the Scotsman had insulted his own mother.

“We can talk just fine here…anything we say…the cats can hear too, right?”

Tavish opened his mouth to say something when…

“You’re not keeping any information from my family are you?”

As if on cue, the cats hissed. They produced little tiny bridges with their arched backs, fur lifting and little mouths suddenly filled with sharp and spiked fangs. Tails became violent bottle brushes, rattling like a disturbed and angry snake. Tavish raised his hands, slowly beginning to back up when the sticky ground caught him, his feet became stuck.

“You cannot leave. Not now. You have many secrets for us.”

Whispered the Engineer, his lips contorting into a smile so wide it stretched his skin, lips peeling back to reveal a row of yellow, discoloured teeth. His head twitched violently, tilting as his fists curled, fingers posed like gnarled little trees. 

“Sweet little secrets.”

He whispered, the Demo’s breathing increased, sweat began to bead down his forehead, his vision was falling, nostrils flared as he struggled to take each breath. He raised his hands as the Engineer closed in, and then it all went black.

XXX

Tavish woke up, panting heavily, eye darting as he sprung up from the mattress. Of course, it was all just a dream. They were still fighting the war, nothing was over, they were normal, everything was fine. Turning to the window, he swallowed, on the side, off to the distance. 

A pair of emerald green eyes. 

He blinked once, and they were gone.


	25. Straightjacket - collab with DailyKiwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The red medic captures an enemy Scout and puts his bladder to the test with delicious results. >]
> 
> This is a short piece to go with the amazing artwork found here: http://dailykiwi.tumblr.com/post/128974000592/a-little-gift-for-proper-nice-that-who-also-wrote
> 
> DailyKiwi is incredibly talented and spoiled me with this bloody beautiful thing. My god.

He pulled at the binds at his wrists but it was no use. How could he have been so goddamn stupid? The Blu team had been flawless with their victory on the battlefield; everything had gone exactly to plan except one tiny thing. While running though the red base to celebrate the victory and in an attempt to find any Red mercenaries, the poor Blu Scout had tripped, fallen and twisted his ankle like some kind of damsel in distress. His team mates hadn’t heard his cries for help as he struggled to pull himself up against the wall, but the Red Medic had. 

The German Doctor’s shadow loomed over the boy who spat vulgarities.

“Hurry up and fucking kill me. Just do it.”

“Ohh…but that wouldn’t be any fun, would it Blu boy?”

Before the Blu Scout had even had a chance to spit out another come back the Doctor had thrown a punch to the boy’s face, once, then twice. That’s when it all went black. 

XXX

And this was how he’d found himself strapped to a chair, in the enemy base. The Med bay was cold and sterile and the bucktoothed boy from Blu felt uneasy and defenceless. Not that he’d admit that to his captor, who stood directly in front of him, arms folded. 

“Now you’re awake my boy, you’re going to tell me all about your teams intelligence aren’t you?”

“Like hell I am!”

He immediately began to struggle in his binds, thrashing his head from side to side and trying to lift the chair up, but it was no use, he was strapped down tightly. The Medic approached, so close that the Scout could feel his breath against his ear, a red gloved hand found its way to the boy’s crotch, groping hard as those words were slyly whispered into his ear. 

“Ja…You’re going to tell me everything…and if you don’t there will be consequences for being a naughty bo-…”

The Scout spat on the Medic’s face and bared those rabbit like teeth, his warface, apparently. The Medic back handed the Scout, before gripping him by his chin and yanking his head up. 

“Oh my…this kind of behaviour.”

The German whispered, lifting his head. The light reflected on the surface of his glasses, creating a white sheen and hiding away his visuals as he spoke.

“Aggressive behaviour. Check. Fighting the restraints. Check. Feral and uncontrollable behaviour. Check. Using bodily fluids in an attempt to assult? Check.”

The Scout stared at him in silence.

“You’re clearly mad, boy. You’re not sane at all.”

“No! Buddy, YOU’RE the one whose insane, you’re fucking mental!”

The Scout shouted at the Doctor’s turned back, who began preparing the sedatives, piercing the bottle and pulling the plunger away on the syringe as he withdrew the liquid into the barrel. As soon as the Scout saw the needle he began to squirm harder, his insults getting louder and more aggressive the closer the German man approached. The restraints were too tight and there was nothing the Blu boy could do, soon the injection was applied and the Scout was slowly drifting off into a disorientated sleep. 

XXX

When the boy woke up, the first thing he noticed was he was extremely dizzy. The second thing was he was propped up against a wall but he could barely feel it. At first he thought the room was so cold that he’d fallen asleep hugging himself, but the realisation soon hit and those blue eyes widened in horror at his predicament. He was wearing a tight straight jacket, his arms bound in the fabric, crossed in front of his chest, the straps holding him tight. He immediately began to squirm left and right, panicking as the sweat began to bead down the sides of his face. He tried to shuffle forward only to fall flat on his face on the concrete floor. 

“You sick fucking bastard!”

He shouted, his ankles were locked into a steel spreader bar, preventing him from closing his thighs as he struggled to pull himself back up, sitting up on his knees. At least the Doctor had given him pants, the straps from the jacket looped around his inner thighs and up against his buttocks tightly, without the fabric there the material would have dug in and rubbed against bare skin. He kept shouting, using his voice until he was hoarse. However, when the door to his cell finally opened he shrunk back in involuntary horror as the Medic stood over him. 

“I see the patient is awake and manic as ever. What are we going to do with you, boy?”

The good Doctor chuckled, approaching, watching as the boy flinched and pushed himself back against the wall.

“You sick bastard. Fuck you.”

“Hush now; you don’t want me to gag you too?”

For once the Blu Scout did as he was told; eyeing the bottle the Doctor was holding suspiciously. It was the kind of bottle you gave to babies with a little rubber nipple at the top.

“Now, you must be thirsty from all that shouting.”

The Medic was right, the Scout’s throat was so raspy and dry, the room didn’t help.

“Not thirsty enough to take that shit from you Doc, I don’t know what’s in it!”

He spat hoarsely. The Medic stood, grinning. 

“Then perhaps I should come back tomorrow?”

He began to turn to the door, waiting for the inevitable..

“Wait..Doc..stop..I-I…I am thirsty.”

The Medic turned around, approaching the boy.

“Can you like, put it in a glass..or something?”

“Sssh sssh..just be a good boy.”

The Medic knelt down, bringing a hand to the back of the Scout’s head.

“You drink some first, I don’t trust you.”

The Scout snapped, turning his head away from the bottle. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Really boy? If I wanted to drug you, I’d do it in a considerably more painful way.”

The Medic brought the bottle to his lips, sucking and gulping down the contents. Removing it from his lips and waiting a few moments to reassure the Scout he wasn’t going to drop dead.

“It’s just water.”

The Doctor broke the silence and the Scout sighed, nodding and opening his mouth for the bottle. When your throat was so dry it was cracking and your voice was hoarse and raspy, cold soothing water was an absolute blessing, regardless of the situation. He latched onto the nipple of the bottle, sucking thirstily as he closed his eyes, not bearing to look at the Medic as he sat in the humiliating position. He was completely helpless and at the Doctor’s mercy. He was so thirsty he didn’t stop drinking until the entire content of the bottle was gone. The Medic stroked the back of his hair reassuringly.

“That’s a good boy, very good.”

“You gonna’ feed me too?”

“All in good time. Now sit tight…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“B-But Doc, wait..I…I need to..”

“Yes?”

“I need to piss.”

“You should have thought about that after gulping down a whole bottle shouldn’t you? Good night.”

And the Doctor left the boy, who sat there in silence for a moment. The Scout stared at the floor, squirming in discomfort as he struggled to get comfortable. 

XXX

A few hours had passed and the Scout sat there. There was a tiny window up the top with an even smaller vent, this was his only indication of what time of the day it was, or in this case, night. He shuddered, unable to even close his legs around his cock due to the spreader bar. Oh fuck, he really needed to go. He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but pissing. He reeled off his favourite baseball players, but all he could remember was the famous flood that’d cancelled a match he’d been excited about. He tried to list off his favourite food but he soon started to think about Bonk! He gritted his teeth, realising that his eyes were watering, it was no use. His cheeks flushed as he held back a pathetic sob, he came to the realisation.

He was gonna’ piss his pants. 

He tried so hard to hold it, but it was beginning to hurt, he managed the most pathetic whimper imaginable as he sucked in his lower lip, shaking his head. Then it happened, he suddenly felt a warmth flood into the fabric of his pants, smelt the stale, somewhat burning smell. He looked down to see the yellow piss soak out from his pants and puddle onto the floor and immediately he began to cry like a baby. It was uncomfortable, it was humiliating. He choked back his sobs, shoulders rising and falling as he squirmed and struggled in the straightjacket. The urine soon began to cool down, the fabric sticking to his thighs with piss and sweat, the Scout had never felt so uncomfortable and pathetic in his entire life and it wasn’t over yet. 

XXX

Another few hours had passed and the Scout had tried to sleep, his back ached, his thighs numb and he could barely feel his feet anymore. However, one thing was very much active in his body and that was his bladder. He’d pissed himself again, trying to hold it in, he failed, only to let it trickle out in a slow, steady stream, filling up his pants, soaking them before oozing onto the floor into the puddle beneath him. It was almost as if on cue when the sound of the door unlocking was heard and the Medic appeared, holding another bottle of water, other hand on his hip as he observed the scene before him.

“My my, what a mess you’ve made, boy.”

The Doctor chuckled, approaching. The Scout looked up at him, cheeks flushing as he blinked back the tears he tried to fight. Those blue eyes wide, pupils trembling in their sockets as he gritted his teeth. He managed a pathetic whimper, shivering all over as he sat in the puddle of his own piss. 

“What a filthy, naughty boy you are.”

The Medic set the bottle down, approaching and moving onto one knee, making sure not to kneel in the puddle. The Scout couldn’t speak, completely humiliated as all he managed was a little whimper, eyes closing tightly when he felt gloved fingers against his wet crotch. He groped him over and over, rubbing and kneading his cock with his fingers, rubbing the piss soaked fabric. 

“I’m going to have to put you in diapers aren’t I?”


	26. The Tables have turned - Feral Sniper/Classic Pyro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had the hots for Bea as soon as I saw her in the comic. Knew she'd be the one to give Feral a run for his money. >]

The Feral Sniper had quite the catch. 

Lying unconscious in the nest, on her back and head sprawled to the side was the Classic Pyro. Still clad in her flame proof overalls, her head turned to display the horrific old burn scars from the war, leaving a patch of bald in salt and pepper hair. The Sniper particularly liked how squishy she was to touch, he’d spent a good hour kneading and patting her round soft belly, nuzzling into her covered tits and rubbing against her thick thighs. He’d gotten hard in moments, his hands trembling as he struggled to try and remove her overalls, drooling down his chin with excitement. 

When he got up, turning around to go and find his knife, she retaliated, leaping into a stand and throwing a fist into the back of the Bushman’s head. The Feral Sniper yelped, falling into the wall and dropping the knife with a noisy clatter. 

“W-Wife! Wife!”

He Managed, turning around, teeth bared as those eyes narrowed. She held her hands on her hips for a moment before pointing to the kitchen area.

“Damn right I’m your wife, now clean this place up! It’s absolutely filthy!”

She shouted, approaching and smacking the Feral brute in the mouth. He curled his hands up in shock, eyes all over her beautiful frame, unable to respond, so she hit him again.

“Did you not hear me? Or are you deaf AND dumb….Sweetie.”

Her voice dipped, bringing a hand to his hair, he flinched but allowed her to stroke him. She smiled, her kindness false with manipulative intentions. 

“Go on now..go to the kitchen like a good husband and make your Wife some tea.”

She waved him off, wandering to the nest and grabbing one of his old animal magazines. Opening it up, she flicked though, not at all bothered by her predicament. After all, it was a holiday from the shouting Heavy of her team, not to mention the nosy spy and constantly snooping Sniper. Speaking of Snipers the Feral Sniper reappeared, holding a mug of hot tea, he held it out to her, which she took, sitting cross legged. 

“Don’t just stand there gawkin’, clean this place up!”

She barked as she started pointing around the camper van. She sipped her tea while eyeing the Sniper like a suspicious blood stain, lips pursed as she leaned back in the nest. The mattress creaked beneath her as she found a suitable pillow, propping it up against the wall and continuing with her observation. 

“Don’t you wash this place? Or yourself? It’s filthy in here, you’re filthy too.”

She frowned, adjusting one of her gloves at the wrist, turning her nose up at the tea. 

“and there is no milk in here!”

XXX

After an hour of ordering the Feral Sniper around, barking at him, hitting him so hard he cowered into a corner, watching him clean, things got boring quickly for the Classic Pyro. Miss Bea was used to far more interesting things going on and was already beginning to miss her life back with her Classic Team. 

The Feral Sniper panted gently, his shirt sticking to his frame with sweat; he brought a hand up to his brow, groaning. During his time cleaning, he’d tried multiple times to attack the Classic Pyro, he’d tried to stab her, tried to grab and throw her, tried to punch her, but every time she effortlessly negated his attack. Then, instead of screaming or running, she simply smacked him back, barked more orders and sat back down. The wild bushman had no idea how to deal with her; she just didn’t give a shit about anything but the cleanliness of her environment. 

She stood and the Bushman actually felt himself step back. 

“You can go.”

He growled, rubbing the bruise on his cheek from her previous punch. 

“Oh, but I’m not done yet, sweetie.”

Another full punch to his face and he cowered into a corner. She grabbed the lapels of his shirt and swung him around, throwing him down onto the nest on his back. He blinked back, eyes widening as she began to unzip her overalls. A lacy black bra and panties that matched underneath that flame repellent suit. Her body was withered with age, burns and battle scars littered her skin instead of the scars left from producing children. She had been doing this for a long…long time. The suit fell to the floor at her feet as she stepped out of her boots. She crawled over his body and his hands trembled, beginning to knead at her taunt rolls of flesh. He loved the feel of her skin. It was soft in the places it was untouched, the scars smooth but raised some segments of skin rough. She pressed her lips to his filthy neck, one of her hands climbing down to his crotch, giving the bulge a good squeeze.

“What a filthy boy, getting all hard for Mama.”

She cooed, and he whined, drool trickling down his chin as he looked up at her. He was so confused right now; he knew if he fought back she’d do the same. She was bigger than him and now on top of him too, applying her weight in just the right places. She was quick to unzip his pants, pulling his cock out and rubbing it up and down. He groaned, curling his head into the pillows behind, lips parted as he instinctively began to rock his hips. 

“Good boy, you like that don’t you?” 

She pulled her panties aside, leaning down to take his cock into her. When he tried to move, to rut she smacked his mouth, grabbing him by the throat and slamming his head down. 

“No no no, boy. I call the shots here, and you’re just gonna’ lie there and sit pretty while Mama uses this stinking, filthy cock of yours.”

His hands lifted and she grabbed his wrists while sitting down on his cock, a hiss escaping her lips before chuckling gently. She leaned in to bite his throat and he winced, growling aggressively as he tried to squirm beneath her. She applied her weight further, slamming his wrists down and biting playfully inches from his nose. 

“What did Mama just say? You’re nothing but a little sex doll for me, so lie down and take it like a man!”

She shouted, spit flying. The Feral Brute whined, stressed out and curling his head, drooling even heavier down his chin as she began to move on his cock. She rode him mercilessly, using him for all he was worth and milking that cock. She knocked her head back and laughed, round cheeks flushed, the Classic Pyro was having the time of her life! The Feral Sniper panted, looking up at her as he obediently kept his thighs spread and groin presented beneath her form. He came before she did, the sensation of filling her made the situation a little more rewarding for the Bushman, who moaned and growled noisily. 

Bea suddenly grabbed him by the throat, pinning him down and squeezing as he began to retch, hollow desperate gasps escaping him as his eyes rolled back. One of his feet stamping beneath her. The sensation and the panic on his face, along with those desperate sounds was enough to make her cum, her body seizing up as the orgasm rolled through her. She cried out, rocking her hips for a moment longer before leaning down, pulling him in against her. 

“Did Mama tell you, you could cum inside?”

She growled, suddenly snatching his chin up and forcing him to look up at her. He tried to shake his head, lips parting only for more drool to escape. 

“You dumb mutt, you’re lucky I’m sterilized.”

She snorted, smacking his mouth and hearing him yelp. Slowly she sat up, panting as what remained of her hair, stuck to her red cheek. She turned around in the nest, pressing her back to the wall once more. He squirmed away but she grabbed him, pulling him into her lap and pressing his mouth to her tit. The Feral Sniper’s eyes widened, latching on as he suckled. Legs curled in as he immediately relaxed against her. She stroked his hair as he nursed, humming softly as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

XXX

When the Feral Sniper woke up with a fitful start, there was no trace of the Classic Pyro. It was like she’d never been there. The Bushman rubbed his eyes, standing up and moving out of the nest into the kitchen. 

On the counter, left for him was a fresh bottle of milk.


	27. Hold Your Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little gross thing for my Engiewife. >]

It was day thirty five, and still I’m stuck here. My body is naked, as it always is, and I’m confined to my corner which he calls “the Nest.” In the Nest, I’m not allowed to talk or move. Good wives must be seen and not heard.

XXX

The Engineer heard movement and he physically convulsed in fear as the shadow of one feral bushman loomed over his frame. His weight had deteriorated rapidly over the past few weeks, having been fed nothing but piss and cum, half of it he’d proceeded to vomit after said feral Sniper decided to ram the Texan’s throat full of cock. 

XXX

I know for a fact that anything I vomit, he will eat. It’s like watching the dog when you’re younger. You threw food from the table onto the floor when your parents weren’t looking and the dog dashed to floor of the table in order to lick that shit up. It was the same here. It was the same in the nest. Except when you’re sick, you got an even sicker bastard there waiting to clean you up. 

XXX

“Wife…Wife.”

A shiver is creeping up my almost visible spine. If anybody wanted to know what the devil sounded like, here it is. The way his body slowly enveloped mine, the smell choking me to the point where I no longer held my breath, just let that mix of vomit, piss and body odour hit me like a ton of bricks. He always holds me when he comes home, at first I thought it was because he missed me, really it was because he was scent marking me. He pushed his hips against mine, he pinned me to the wall. That mouth pressed against my neck, his breath hot and heavy, lips coated in a thick layer of saliva, drooling down his chin. His mouth smelt of decay and rot, and as those lips enveloped my ear, I couldn’t help but mewl in dismay. The entire sensation, this entire sensation, I wouldn’t wish it upon anybody. 

He always mounted me not soon after.

Fully clothed, he always pushed me onto my back, rubbed himself and pushed his bulging crotch, covered in piss and cum up against my belly. God it was awful to watch, if I wasn’t in this situation, if I was watching it, I’d have died of second hand embarrassment alone. This guy rutted and squirmed, bucked and whined like some kind of deranged dog that didn’t know what it was doing. He didn’t even try unzipping his pants; he didn’t even try entering me, or getting me into position. He just moved, over me, rutting and moaning. He pressed his cheek to mine and our skin stuck with his sweat and grime. 

I give up holding my breath.


	28. Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small gift for the incredibly talented artist on Tumblr, NiucNiuc. She is always drawing these absolutely beautiful little Bunny Scouts, so I had to write something with them in return!
> 
> You can find her tumblr and her bloody gorgeous artwork here: http://niucniuc.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for being so sweet, you have such a beautiful art style and you're always so polite and kind. Thank you for being you, you make my day every day!

When the Scientist was done producing her Bunny Scouts she really didn’t know what to do with them. They were innocent enough, very fit and fast runners. The experiment had been simple when splicing the genes of a rabbit with that of an already living human. At first nothing had happened, but soon they were sprouting thick hair on their little arms and elongated ears poked out of their hair, matching the colour of their tendrils. The best part, to the Scientist at least, was the fact that they also grew little round and very fluffy pom-pom tails, which twitched when the boys were alert. She had so many of them now she was becoming overrun; they were literally multiplying like rabbits and eating her out of house and home. I’d explain the science going on in the lab but you just simply wouldn’t understand, so we’ll ignore that aspect of the story. 

A particular Medic approached her one day with an offer she simply couldn’t refuse. Not only would he take the bucktoothed little terrors off her hands, but he’d also pay her a great deal of money. She wondered what on earth he was going to do with so many, but with the huge wads of cold hard cash in her hands, the little blonde was happy to wave goodbye to the twenty two energetic bunnies, leaving herself with the one original Scout bunny. No doubt she’d splice more in the future.

XXX

This particular Medic was retired from medicine and had plenty of time to examine the boys one after the other. He kept them in a large cage and dressed each one with a different coloured collar. Speaking of dress, the Doctor was doing quite the opposite, stripping the innocent bunnies down to nothing and inspecting their bodies. They were all bred and experimented on at the same age of twenty two, but with those large, glossy eyes and those sweet little mouths, they looked much younger. As the Medic held the little albino bunny’s face, he grinned wide, oh he was going to make his money back on these little angels. 

Speaking of Angels, the German man owned a strip bar in the same name. He simply bought the establishment, paid to have it running, and then paid somebody else to run it for him. He visited frequently, often enjoying the new eye candy on the stages. Angels was well known for its effeminate men and it’s motel style escort service that went on in the rooms upstairs, but the Medic was about to bring something very different into its doors. 

XXX

He pulled the second silky black stocking up the albino boy’s leg, who squirmed and made small sounds of discomfort. The Scouts could speak, but they were so frightened of the man, they chose not to, survival instincts from their rodent sides kicking in to protect them. When both thigh high socks were pulled up the slender boy’s legs, the Medic stroked his pristine snow white skin, admiring the curly haired beauty. The boy peered up at him in horror, those large albino pink eyes trembling in their sockets, watching as a gloved hand came down to snap the back of the black thong the Doctor had insisted he wear. He’d dressed all the boys in a similar manner, lingerie matching the colour of the collars around their necks. Some were more confident than others, ears lifted and teeth bared, but most, including the albino boy, shrunk away into a corner, huddled together in fright. 

And once they were introduced to the club, the fear and anxiety only grew for the bunnies. They were ornaments, displayed in cages all around the club. Some were chained in lewd positioned, cuffs holding their little ankles up, forcing their thighs spread to display them. Some were drugged, making them tired and lifeless, he had these particular rabbits lounging on the tops of tables, their bodies fair game if the clients wanted to touch them… and many of them did! Squeaking with fear, a small brown eared rabbit felt a large hand on his tail, he was fondled, and then his protruding bottom groped and squeezed. He felt fingers against his large teeth and more hands running up his back. Another bunny was receiving the same treatment, splayed on his back on the billiard table, the drugs too powerful for him to do anything but lie there and make frightened sounds. Fingers pinched and pulled his pink sensitive nipples, hands going into his tight panties, squeezing him. 

The club had quite the fetish scene too; special leashes on table legs for partners who wished to take roles, tables and whipping benches sectioned off in the corners behind curtains. Some of the bunnies, the feistier ones were restrained here. An Engineer was taking great pleasure in spanking a protruding bottom, taking his time to stroke the ginger furred rabbit’s tail before applying another smack. The ginger furred Scout bunny’s body was positioned in stocks, neck and wrists restrained in wood and a stool beneath him, which spread his thighs and raised his buttocks in a presenting manner. He squirmed and whimpered as the Texan swatted his hanging balls, before groping them, rubbing his red ass cheeks before beginning to spank him once more. The rabbit’s cries were drowned out by the music, laughter and conversation within the establishment. 

On the Medic’s lap was the little albino bunny and he’d quickly become the perverted Doctor’s favourite. He stroked him while indulging in conversation with a Spy. He’d prevented the boy from going to the toilet all day, in fact, every time the boy asked now, he got a swift smack and a pull on his pretty curled hair or soft white ears. He sat in the Doctor’s lap, thighs held together, his body trembling as he clutched onto the man’s coat. To keep him preoccupied, the German had also pushed a small vibrating egg up into the Scout’s bottom, its controls strapped to the boy’s inner thigh. Occasionally the Doctor increased its speed and patted the rabbit’s bottom, whom of which made a panicked sound in dismay. 

“P-Plea..”

“Ssssh sssh..”

“I-I..I need..to..”

“Quiet boy, can’t you see I’m having a conversation?”

“He’s a cute little thing isn’t he?”

The Spy said, eyeing the albino boy in the Medic’s lap, taking a long drag of his cigarette as he observed the squirming boy.

“Let me take a closer look at him.”

The Frenchman suggested, and the Doctor was happy to oblige. He lifted the Scout from his lap and stood, lowering the boy onto the table in front of the Spy. The Medic brought his hands to the albino boy’s shoulders and whispered into his ear from behind him.

“Spread your legs…good boy.”

The Bunny whimpered and did what he was told, curling a hand up to his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks, when he opened his thighs he could no longer hold his bladder. He began to piss in that tiny black thong, the warm urine immediately soaking into the cloth, making it sag and darken. In moments the warmth was running down his inner thighs, a golden pool beneath him. Soon he was sat in it, staring in horror as he began to cry louder. 

“I see this one isn’t housetrained.”

The Spy stood, backing up from the table. Amused, he gripped the boy’s glowing red cheeks between gloved fingers. 

“Think you’re going to have to put him in a nice thick diaper.”

XXX

That was exactly what the Medic did. 

While all the other bunnies adjusted well to their new surroundings, some even beginning to enjoy it, learning that they’d be rewarded if they behaved with delicious carrots and plushies to hug when they slept. The little albino bunny was diapered by the Medic at all times. Not only was his little tail poking out the top of the padding, but also a wire came down from the vibrating plug the boy had in his ass at all times. Occasionally the Medic adjusted it, making it vibrate inside the boy harder. While all the other boys enjoyed carrots and candy, he was only given a bottle of milk, which he suckled from, while being cradled in the Doctor’s arms. 

The Medic had made back double his money and planned very soon to not only extend the club, but also return to the scientist, to see if she had anymore bunnies to spare. 

He had a feeling she would.


	29. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very speedy torture session involving a steel hard Soldier.

His hands pressed to the wall, cheek joining them, protruding lower jaw grinding as he closed his eyes tightly. He’d accept his punishment like a man. His back bare, muscle prominent upon his tense frame as he waited for the first of many strikes. The skin of his back was laced with many marks of the lash, white and risen, trauma from acute damage over time. The Soldier grunted when he felt the first. He curled his cheek in against the cold stone wall, rough against his skin, gently peeling away against the rugged surface. His hands curled into fists, skin white with tension. His entire frame shook as he tensed his shoulders, lifting them to show that he had no fear for what was to come. A prisoner of war, he would not talk, he would never release the vital information his enemy was prepared to extract from him. It was information in his mind and his mind alone; it was something they wouldn't even be able to pry from his cold dead hands. 

The sound of the second lash echoed throughout the make shift interrogation unit and his entire body seized up, splaying against the wall as his knees trembled beneath him. Bare feet slipped against the floor, damp with sweat, but he refused to fall. He barked at his interrogator, words of power, of independence, he was not a fool to be taken down lightly. 

The third lash came harder and faster and this time he howled like a wounded beast. It reopened an old wound, causing a criss-cross of risen flesh to boil before splitting. He could feel the hot sticky blood mingle with his sweat, rolling down his back and between his buttocks. 

By the time the tenth lash came he was a mess. His body withered to the floor, hands grabbing for a wall that was no longer there. He pressed his cheek to his elbow and grunted, drooling down his chin of blood and saliva. The tenth lash had instead contacted with his skull as opposed to his back. He could feel blood oozing from his ears, eyes blinking back, lashes sticky with tears as he looked up into the face of his interrogator. 

“Are you ready to talk?”

The Soldier said nothing.


	30. Marxman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Marxman

It was early in the morning when it’d happened, the sun was rising and the birds were singing, not many people were around at this time and it was always the best hunting ground for one particular Feral Sniper. He didn’t often venture so close into the city, however he’d become hungry and desperate. The Engineer had become wise to his thieving of cat food and had begun to feed his cat indoors instead to save both time and money. The Feral Bushman had next checked the dumpsters for any thrown away food or tasty treats only to find that the Mercs had begun recycling. 

So the Feral Sniper had ventured forward and had immediately started to stalk alleyways. At first his victims had been human, easy picking, especially the drunks from the night before. However, when he leapt into a dumpster in search for something tasty, he instead found something remarkable. 

The Marxman. 

He stared into the face of that silent watcher. Picking the mask up and holding the visage close to his own. And what a face it had. Turning the Marxman and placing it upon his own face, he suddenly felt a rush of confidence. He puffed out his chest and raised his arms, fingers gnarling like you would when imitating a monster. He climbed out of the dumpster, catching a foot and stumbling onto his chin, but he didn’t care for he had the Marxman upon his face. 

In the end he didn’t get a victim in the streets and it was only when he returned to the base that he saw the Engineer, going about his morning routine of setting up his sentry guns and packing up the night watch. The Feral Sniper approached from behind, hands still held up, the Marxman still on his face as he stalked the Texan. The Engineer was just done hammering the final sentry with his wrench when he turned, face to face with those cold…dead eyes. 

“Jesus Mary and Joseph!” 

He stumbled back, dropping the wrench. Before he even had a chance to cry out for help, he was upon him, and the last thing the Texan saw before black was the face of that mask. 

XXX

 

When the Engineer awoke, he knew exactly what was happening. It’d happened before and no doubt it’d happen again. His body was repeatedly being rutted, pressed up against a stone wall. He was naked from the waist down, all of his clothing having been taken by gravity. Ass was considerably sore and presently occupied by one particular, no doubt filthy cock that of which belonged to the Feral Sniper. The Engineer’s horrors happened all over again when he managed to turn, to look into the face of his attacker. 

The Marxman. 

It stared back at him moving back and forth with its Master’s thrusting, the Engineer’s mouth twisted open in horror.


	31. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Classic Heavy gets his own back on one particularly cheeky red Medic.

When the Classic Team were to be subjected to a full body examination by their newest member, the Red Medic, they never would have predicted such a cruel and humiliating predicament. These guys were old, rough and knew they wouldn’t allow themselves to be subjected to such punishments. However Graymann had insisted that if they didn’t go through with the medical procedures, that they’d all be fired and to top it off, they wouldn’t be paid for the work they’d already put their backs into. 

The Red Medic would have each of the men into the room separately. It was his own make shift medical facility, with a small amount of tools and tables. He didn’t need much to do small examinations and he did have the Medigun for healing any serious rooms. Once he had the victims.. or patients within his room, he had them strip off entirely. The Classic Heavy had found this amusing; after all he’d done the same to the Medic just a night before. Once they’d been stripped off, the Medic checked their bodies all over and then proceeded to command them to bend over. The Classic Sniper was considerably horrified, and the Classic Engineer had just stared in silence, after all the guy was made of metal from the waist down.

As it happened; the final procedure for each member of the Classic team after being poked and prodded, was an enema. A few of them didn’t even know what that entailed, but afterwards they wished they’d never asked. As he’d bent over the table, clutching his stomach and holding his cheek to the pillow provided, the Classic Heavy couldn’t think of any more predicaments more humiliating. The worst part was that he knew the Red traitor was enjoying every second of it as he inserted more and more water into the older Giant’s bowels. 

XXX

A few days had passed from the incident and out of the Classic team; the Heavy was still fuming at what the Red Medic had put him though. He was not just some chump ready to bend over and do whatever some Doctor told him, but the situation with the money and the job had forced him into this. After so much consideration and aggression, the giant was tamping at the bit, his entire body was tense and he was losing the ability to concentrate on his work. The battle plan should have been finished last night and they were behind schedule for two operations out of four. He lifted his form from the desk, scrunching up the huge piece of paper and throwing it in the direction of the waste bin, he didn’t stop to see if he’d been accurate or not, he was a man on a mission. 

He found the Medic in the usual place. He was pretending to be interested in some paperwork when the Blue clad Giant entered, footsteps echoing as the windows rattled. 

“EXCUSE ME.”

The good Doctor jumped, his swivel seat rocking, threatening to crash behind him as he leapt up into a stand. Those eyes wide, the German almost looked guilty. 

“Herr Heavy..My god, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you come in.”

If there was sarcasm in the Doctor’s voice, the Giant hadn’t detected it. He stormed over, gripping the German’s wrist, pulling him forward before effortlessly swinging him into the desk. 

“Heavy! Herr Heavy!”

He called out, coughing as his form collided with the examination table, practically winding him as he gripped onto the side, staggering as he struggled to get away from the huge mass of anger behind him. 

“I know your plan, boy! You think this is a game? You think you can just pull that shit and think we’ll turn a blind eye just because Graymann lets you get away with it?”

He roared, the windows shaking as the German flinched. He tried to remain in a calm composure, straightening out his form and slowly lifting himself back to his full height. He did this just as the Giant gripped onto his tie, pulling it from the knot and ripping it from around the Doctor’s throat. Stumbling back, the German began to back off, but had no choice when he was pushed into a corner. The man was easily twice his size; he was completely defenceless to the Giants administrations as he was turned onto his front, cheek pressed to the cold metal wall, as the Giant used the tie to bind the Doctor’s wrists together behind him. 

“Heavy…I can..explain, please, you don’t have to do this.”

The Medic pleaded, feeling a large hand move around in close proximity of his face, only to remove his glasses, throwing them to the floor and stepping on them unceremoniously. 

“Won’t be needing these, Princess.”

The Giant chuckled, shaking his head and yanking the man up from the corner, dragging him over to the table. As he walked him, his other hand worked on the good Doctor’s pants, who squirmed and writhed against those huge invading digits. In moments the Medic was naked from the waist down, exposed buttocks quivering in the cool air as he was bent over that large examination table. He felt his cheek press to the cold metal, his entire frame trembling as he felt one of those large fingers invade that puckered little hole of his. He squirmed and swallowed audibly, sweat oozing down his cheek, that curl of hair sticking to his forehead.

“Please..please..you don’t have to do this!”

He kept shaking his head, eyes squeezing shut, dizzy from the sensation as one of those large fingers began to intrude. It burned, making the good Doctor’s eyes water. When it was removed he managed a small sound, his throat only producing a squeak of breath when he’d wanted to create more words of protest, especially when he heard that zip and the head of something large up against his crack. The Medic shook his head more desperately now, wrists rubbing as he struggled to escape his binds. 

“Please!”

“Oh you don’t know the half of it. NOBODY humiliates me and gets away with it!”

The Classic roared, slamming that entire length, from head to the base of his balls into the other. The Medic’s mouth opened, his body spasmed then grew still, his eyes bulged from their sockets and no sound escaped his lungs. The agony that ripped through his body was unlike anything he’d felt before. The Giant held him there, forcing him, impaling him to the hilt of his massive cock. 

“P-Please!”

Was all the good Doctor could manage, snot flooding from his nostrils, tears running from his eyes and draining over bright red cheeks. His mouth was gaping, tongue hanging out like a desperate bitch in heat, snot mixing with saliva before drooling down his chin and onto the table. For a moment he wasn’t responsive, the pain was just too much for his system to bear, but it was about to get much worse. 

The Classic Heavy had thought about introducing his next action as the main event. Instead, however he decided to remain silent, to stand there and watch the almost limp German, squirm and writhe against his cock. He’d been hoping that the man would have pleaded more, but this was just as satisfying. A large hand was placed upon the Medic’s buttock and the Heavy relaxed, sighing as he began to piss. It hadn’t taken much, his bladder weak with old age and after those four beers this morning; he’d been ready to go hours ago. He continued to unload his bladder into the squirming German, who sobbed and retched at the sensation of his bowels behind filled with that hot, salty liquid. 

“How do you like that? Feel good? Cause I got a lot more ready for you.”

The Heavy grunted, adjusting himself to lean over the German, lowering a hand to the man’s slightly swollen belly. He applied pressure and the Medic managed another loud retch, his body jolting. He was cramping badly, his stomach was in absolute agony. 

“Please!”

He pleaded again, just as those grey eyes lifted to see the Classic Sniper standing in the doorway. 

“I have the second dosage of piss nice and ready.”

He chuckled. And the Medic stared at the two in horror. It seems his punishment had barely begun.


	32. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small gift in response to a generous donation from the adorable little green Scout, ScoutyB. >] Thank you very much, you're an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my Medic, Delphi and Scouty, the little green haired Scout he loves so dearly. >]

Scouty had been gone two hours more than usual and the Medic was beginning to get worried about the green haired boy. Delphi paced back and forth in the kitchen area of his small two roomed cabin in the woods. He had two assistants, one known as Angel, a spiteful blonde little Scout that liked to be naked and the other was Scouty, a new addition, but very desirable and exotic to the Medic. The green haired boy had quickly become the Doctor’s favourite and whenever he went out into town to run errands or to play in the woods the man worried. He worried like a father would about his son.

A father that also fucked his son, that is.

It was eventually nightfall when the boy returned, grocery shopping bag at his elbow, which he nonchalantly threw down onto the couch. Those blue eyes full of mischief as he grinned at the frowning Medic who adjusted his glasses before speaking.

“Where on earth have you been boy? I’ve been worried sick, I told you to come back by five PM, it’s gone seven, I even gave you my watch!”

“So I lost track of the time? I got your shopping didn’t I? Nothing to worry about!”

He set himself down on the couch next to the bag, turning to it and rummaging through until he found the candy cane he’d bought for himself; he’d intentionally not bought one for Angel. Unwrapping it he began to suck on the large, hard treat, while shifting his gaze to the now furious looking Medic. Delphi approached, taking the bag without a word before beginning to put everything away in the tiny kitchen area. 

“You didn’t get the lentil soup I put on the list.”

“Yeah, I don’t like that.”

He said between sucks.

“I prefer tomato so got that instead.”

Delphi frowned, looking at the can of tomato soup he’d pulled out of the bag just as the boy had mentioned it. He set it down on the countertop and turned around to observe the boy. Scouty was smacking his lips around the candy cane, wrapping them around it and sucking on the length while using his tongue to lap up any excess saliva. He made sure to make direct eye contact with the Doctor while continuing the suggestive action on the candy treat. 

When the Medic couldn’t take it anymore he stormed over, snatching the boy’s wrist and pulling him up into a stand. 

“I’ll have none more of that behaviour boy!”

He had a slight grin, but his tone was stern and assertive, lowering his form to the couch and pulling the boy onto his lap. Scouty protested as the Medic curled his index finger around the candy cane’s hook, sliding it out of the boy’s mouth before pushing it back in, hard enough to make the green haired Scout gag… and he kept doing it too. 

“Good boy…suck…Imagine it’s Daddy’s cock.”

He whispered into his ear, a strong grip on the Scout’s waist to ensure there was no escape. He pushed the treat back and forth and Scouty did as he was told, suckling on the candy, moaning slightly around it as he imagined it to be the Doctor’s hard cock. 

However, this wasn’t enough for Delphi, who pulled the treat from the boy’s mouth, pushing him down onto his belly and immediately pulling the lad’s pants down.

“I see you’re still wearing the little panties I left out for you this morning…. Good.”

Scouty groaned, cheeks flushed as he curled a hand to his face in embarrassment as the much older Doctor began to caress and stroke one of his buttocks though the silk and lace pink panties. 

“What do you say?”

The green haired Scout paused in silence, lifting his gaze and swallowing audibly, his cheeks matching the red of the candy cane in the Medic’s gloved hand. 

“Thank you Daddy.”

“Good boy, now raise your buttocks.”

Squirming only caused a harsh smack to one of those cheeks and Scouty cried out gently as he did as he was told, the Doctor sliding the panties down to his knees along with his pants. Then he spread the Scout’s ass cheeks, grinning at that red and worn little puckered entrance. He wasted no time in pushing the saliva covered candy cane into the little hole, forcing it all the way in to the hook, which massaged the boy’s prostate from the outside with each movement. The Scout immediately began to rock his hips, tucking his head in against the Medic’s knee while clinging onto it as he began to milk himself with the cane, whimpering gently in pleasure. 

“Look up at me, boy.”

The Doctor instructed and the green haired boy did as he was told, lifting those blue eyes. 

“You’re going to cum for Daddy.”

The Scout believed him, feeling the Medic spread his thighs beneath his form, his free hand going beneath him and grasping the boy’s hard cock. He began to stroke him back and forth, circling his gloved fingers around the length.

“I don’t even have to jerk you off do I boy? You’re such a desperate, needy little slut that you’re doing it for me.”

Delphi laughed, smacking the boy’s buttock with his free hand, who of which managed a small yelp before continuing to fuck against the hand, all the while the Medic began to remove and replace the candy cane over and over inside him. 

It didn’t take the Scout long to cum, squirting his load all over the floor between the Doctor’s boots, body rocking with his orgasm. He panted heavily, clutching onto the Medic’s knee as he looked up at him, eyes glazed over in pleasure as he shivered. 

“Good boy.”

Delphi praised, pushing the candy cane all the way into the boy until the hook rested against his skin once more, before pulling his panties back over it, followed by his pants.

“Now I’m going to cook you this tomato soup while you clean up your mess.”

The Delphi Medic spoke while lifting the boy off his lap and moving into the kitchen. Scouty looked down at his own mess and lowered himself to his knees, getting to work.


	33. Engel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something for Instabritt for being so bloody sweet and generous with their donation!
> 
> The Scout and Pyro convince the Medic to take them to a German Hard rock concert.

“Doc? Doc! Wake up!”

The Medic blinked back the sleep from his eyes, wincing as the bouncy Scout rushed to the Doctor’s bedroom window, opening the curtains and letting the morning sunlight burst though, immediately illuminating the room.

“You know what day it is today right? Right? You ain’t forgotten have you?”

Honestly, the Doctor had forgotten. He sat up in bed, pat-patted the bedside table until he retrieved his glasses and set them upon his face. The excited visage of the Scout appeared, the boy sitting on the end of the bed. 

“Remind me…please.”

The German eventually spoke and the Scout had to fight in order to hide his disappointment. 

“You’re taking me and Pyro to the concert remember? You promised! It’s my birthday!”

Oh the Medic remembered; it hit him like a ton of bricks. One too many glasses of wine and a boisterous promise to the boy from Boston, saying he’d take him to see this fascinating sounding German band. Pyro was also enthusiastic about this particular band and he and Scout had spent a lot of time together watching music videos and listening to new albums as they came out. 

“…Can Sniper not take you?”

“He’s at the Grand Arms fair this weekend!”

“Spy?”

“He’s there too!”

“Heav-…”

“MEDIC! You promised! Come on! We already bought the tickets; we bought you a ticket that night! Pyros even covering the gas money, come on man! Don’t back down on us now!”

The Medic rubbed his temple, he felt a headache coming on and he had a feeling after tonight it was going to be a lot lot worse. 

XXX

“And…what is this band called exactly?”

Soon the three were bundled into the Medic’s car and they were on their way. The good Doctor feigned interest; after all he had a ticket to see this band too.

“Rammstein! They’re called Rammstein!”

“….Ramming…stone?”

The Doctor quirked a brow and the two in the back nodded excitedly. Pyro was clapping his hands together while mumbling along happily. 

“I got their CD, hey, wanna’ listen?”

The Scout spoke while opening the box and plunging the CD into the slot, he skipped some tracks and forwarded into one of the songs before a thundering guitar rift sprung to life, blasting from the stereos. Evidently the Doctor didn’t have much of a choice in the matter!

“Here comes the sun?”

The Medic tilted his head, listening to the lyrics before scrunching his nose up. 

“When she…breaks..out…? What do these lyrics even mean boys?”

The Doctor didn’t receive a response, Pyro was mumbling loudly and Scout was singing noisily, in the most awful, broken German you could imagine. The Doctor cringed, now he was beginning to dread the show. 

XXX

That evening, when they finally got there, he’d barely parked up when the two tumbled out the back of the vehicle like a pair of clowns, play fighting and shouting excitedly. Boys will be boys, the Doctor thought, watching as the Pyro wrestled the Scout to the ground. The Medic made sure he had their tickets, pulling his scarf tightly around his neck. Unlike the other two, he’d opted to dress smartly, bow tie, waist coat and a long coat, which he wrapped around him in the cold air. The Scout was dressed in a way-too-big hoodie with a strange red cross and an R, the German assumed it was some kind of symbol to do with the band. The Pyro however, had opted to go in his uniform, and as he observed the queue to get in, the German realised people wouldn’t even give him a second look in those overalls and gas mask. After queuing up for what seemed like hours, their tickets were ripped and handed back and the two bundled along, talking excitedly and approaching the merchandise stands. 

Inside the hall was hundreds of people, the Medic was surprised to see some dressed normally while others fully decked out in fetish wear or general Goth attire. Pyro was now wearing an oversized t-shirt over his overalls and Scout had a new baseball cap with the same symbol as the one on his hoodie. They were able to file into the large concert hall and the Medic was delighted to find there was only seating right at the back. 

“…Look you two go on ahead, I’m going to sit down back here.”

He didn’t have to tell the boys twice, off they went, pushing their way through the crowds of people, trying to get a place at the front. The stage was sectioned off by a metal fence, security lined the small walkway between the crowd and stage, to make sure nobody tried anything stupid. The Medic took a sip of his overpriced lemonade when the lights began to dim and a deep voice was heard in the darkness, followed by soft guitars. 

Soon, bodies on the stage were illuminated by deep blue spot lights and the music was beginning to play, soft at first, they were whistling, but soon it got heavy. The Medic stood up to get a better look at what appeared on the stage. A man was walking with his back to the audience and he was wearing the most incredible set of full length metal wings upon his back.

“W-…Wunderbar..”

The Doctor whispered, moving to stand on top of his seat to get a better look. The man walked slowly towards the microphone as he turned around, his left arm engulfed in intricate, woven metal. The Medic was still, his lips moving as the German words echoed in his ears.

“First…when the clouds go to sleep…they can see us..in the sky.”

Those beautiful metal wings were opening and the Doctor saw the sweat on the singers face, those eyes powerful and his rumbling voice echoing throughout the stadium. The Medic was completely awed by the man who stood before him. His eyes locked directly with the Doctor’s, as if the huge crowd between them didn’t exist. 

“Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein!!”

He hadn’t even realise that the whistles were coming from the guitarists, completely memorised. A sea of florescent wrist bands in the air as the crowd pumped their fists to the music and just when the Medic didn’t think he could get anymore enticed by the singer, the tips of those angel wings burst into flames. The crowd went wild and the sweat built on the Doctor’s face, the sight was incredible! He never thought he’d enjoy something so dark, twisted and crude. 

When the song was finished, after what seemed to be a shocking display of indoor fireworks and pyrotechnics, the Angel retreated on the stage, disappearing down as a platform took him from the area and out of sight.

XXX

The Doctor enjoyed the rest of the evening too, each song was disgusting and crude to him, with lewd shocking lyrics and most certainly something he’d never admit to enjoying! When the show was over, he was carrying his coat, standing by the merchandise stand where he’d agreed to meet the two boys afterwards. From across the hall, the Medic spotted a familiar sweat covered face. The Singer, along with his band mates were moving along the outskirts, most likely heading to an after party. The Medic took a step forward, and the Singer stopped and moved his lips as he made direct eye contact with the Doctor.

“Danke.”

The Singer mouthed to the Medic, before gripping his crotch tightly and winking.

The German man, flustered, positively jumped when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder, spinning around and coming face to face with the Pyro, the Scout next to him.

“Hey Doc! Wasn’t that amazing?!”

The Scout shouted over the crowd. The Medic brought his gaze back to where the singer had been, but he was long gone. 

“…Ja…it was…certainly something.”


	34. Rapid Fire Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giant Rapid fire Soldier has a go on a small defenceless Engineer. >]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my beautiful Engiewife, thank you for being so supportive and kind to me! 
> 
> This was written in a livestream!

The Engineer soon realised his predicament. 

However, by the time that particular thought had occurred, it was much too late. 

Surrounded left and right, the walls were high and the ground a solid steel, there was most certainly no escape for the trapped Texan. He’d been researching Graymann’s robots for an extended amount of time and it’d gotten to the point where the Administrator had called him into her office in order to discuss as to why he was spending his time on a side project rather than the job at hand. The Texan had become obsessed with the war machines, desperate to get his hands on one in order to take it apart, to study and learn from it. 

He’d attempted to convince Helen that perhaps this research could come in handy in the war; perhaps he could build his own War Machine? Something both Graymann and the Blu team would never expect! She wasn’t convinced and after a written warning, the Engineer was sent back to his post and ordered to not even gaze out the window at the large hanger full of bots at the top of the hill across from their base.

But now he was there. 

Trapped and alone, where nobody would hear his cries and he was immediately beginning to regret everything. He curled his gloved hands into fists, slamming against the steel walls and yelling so loudly that the entire container reverberated around him, his own words echoing within the prison and causing him to cower. Eventually the door was opened, a door he wasn’t even aware of, he stepped out and into the bright light waiting for him. A spot light, which reflected across the large bodies that of which surrounded him. 

The Robots.

He was cowering before, he was definitely cowering now. The Engineer crouched, making himself as small as possible, lifting his goggles to get a good look at the sizable steel beasts that surrounded him. 

“…I was..on the wrong…I just…well…you see here Fellas…I must have gone to the wrong…giant robot hanger…I’ll just be on my way and...”

A large, metal foot slammed to the ground, shaking the entire hanger. It was followed by multiple footsteps, getting heavier and louder with the machine’s imminent approach. The robots surrounding the Engineer parted way for the large Rapid Fire Soldier, the machine towering over its smaller robotic counterparts. Despite its lack of eyes, those burning yellow optics loomed from beneath the beast’s lowered helmet. Despite its lack of life, the machine was animated and rumbling, limbs were smooth with its movements and it didn’t stop until it stood over the Engineer in a domineering manner. 

“Human. Human must be destroyed. Graymann’s orders. Humans must be destroyed!”

The Engineer began to backpedal on his buttocks, hands to the floor behind him as he shuffled until his back hit the stone cold wall behind him. The Soldier raised its rocket launcher, its form steadied as its legs spread, the others all around braced for the impact that never came. 

The Engineer had produced the Gun Slinger. 

He’d removed his gloves in panic; they’d belonged to his Grandfather and meant the world to him. If he was going to be destroyed by a rocket, he was damn sure that he’d get those precious family heirlooms out of the way in the nick of time. 

The Gun Slinger changed everything and the giant Rapid Fire Soldier stood still in its tracks before straightening out its back and dropping the rocket launcher to the floor with a mighty crash. The Engineer stared and for a moment they remained in silence, the dust lifting from the floor around them as he slowly brought himself into a weary stand. 

“…Can I go now?”

He eventually spoke, removing his hard hat and scratching at his head awkwardly, gloves now stuffed in the back pocket of his overalls. The Robots began to part ways, as if allowing the Texan to go free; however the Rapid fire Soldier remained standing its ground. Its thigh joints would spread, the steel flap at its crotch would rise to reveal a rounded under area, unpainted. It took a few steps forward as the segment began to extend out from the under area, revealing what appeared to be some kind of fuel pump. However, to a human, like the Engineer, it looked particularly phallic, and it was dripping some kind of fluid, just like it would if it’d belonged to an organic creature.

“You.”

The Rapid Fire Soldier exclaimed, breaking the silence, its form lowered and it grabbed the Engineer by the back of his overalls, lifting him up off his feet and bringing him to its giant face. 

“You are one of us. Fleshy. But one of us.”

It rumbled. The Engineer, though at this point absolutely horrified at his predicament, was also fascinated by the machine’s sudden change of heart towards him. He was lost for words, mouth open as he looked at those soulless yellow eyes beneath the helmet. 

“…Yes…Yes I am…now if you’ll just put me down…”

“Must initiate the ritual of becoming.”

“Yes…this one is fleshy, it must be broken. We must fix it.”

Came the voice of a Medic bot, bouncing on its wheel as it sailed over, weaving between the other bots with something you could describe as exuberance. The Medic bot was considerably smaller than the Soldier; in fact, it was just a little taller than the Engineer himself. The giant Soldier lowered the Engineer to the floor and the robots began to approach him from all angles.

“Prep him for the ritual.”

The Rapid Fire Soldier roared.

XXX

What happened next was a blur to the Texan, who struggled and squirmed and screamed out for help as the Robots massed upon him. Their hands, usually occupied with weapons instead worked at cutting away his clothing, pulling at his overalls until the straps snapped, and revealing him to all of their dead, soulless blue eyes. The machines hummed and even though they had no real organic thought process or feelings, the Engineer felt embarrassed and humiliated. Completely naked, the Medic bot began to measure him all over, strips of metal situated down between the Engineer’s legs, then his belly, followed by his arms. When the Medic measured his chest, the strips lay over his nipples, making them hard in seconds in response to the cold metal against his sensitive skin. Once the Medic bot was done, two more Medics wheeled a table over, one with straps. 

“Body is like of our Engineer, will fit perfect on the slab!”

One of the German bots exclaimed excitedly. The Engineer had no choice; neither any means of escape as the Robots forced him up onto the cold metal table, then proceeded to force him onto his knees. There was a collar attached to the table, which his neck was restrained down with, to disable any movement. Then his wrists were tied to the collar, to prevent him from moving his arms. Then his back end, Oh his back end was lifted by the machines that touched and pulled curiously at his cock. 

“Why does it have this? It doesn’t need this!”

They chattered, surrounding him as they strapped his ankles to either sides of the table, being sure to keep them nice and wide, but also knees bent, forcing him to remain in a position where his firm buttocks were presented high in the air like a little bitch. The Engineer began to protest, tears running down his cheeks as he squirmed in the restraints, suddenly feeling a cold liquid against his presented hole. He began to get more manic with his struggling, especially when he heard the Rapid Fire Soldier approaching. 

“Stop this! This ain’t right!”

He shouted while shaking his head, just as the opening of some kind of tube was pushed to his lips, held by the Medical bots as liquid was pumped directly down his throat. He made a strangled sound around the tube, eyes wide as he thrashed on the table frantically, trying to expel the tube from his throat and mouth as he felt something cold and hard against his asshole. He couldn’t say a thing as the beginnings of the Soldier’s metal cock began to force against him, eyes squeezing shut. It was too big; it was way too big for him! It was gonna’ split him open, it was gonna kill him! He was gonna’ die, on his knees, with his asshole presented! 

It fit.

Whatever it was the Medics had force fed into him, it had done nothing to dull the pain the man felt as the giant Soldier began to force it’s huge phallic device into him, he shrieked and screamed like a panicked and frightened wild animal as the tube was removed from his throat, followed by a thick pool of saliva and bile. He sobbed hysterically now as his asshole became more stretched than normal for that of a human being, the giant device effortlessly entering him, before repeatedly fucking his form.

In moments the Rapid fire Soldier was merciless with its administrations to the poor Engineer. It pumped him over and over, its huge cock invading and stretching him. He should have ripped open, however, the solution he’d been force fed was somehow aiding his body in allowing this to happen, like a stretching agent, something, anything! Regardless of what it was, it was beyond the Engineer’s comprehension. All he could do was take it over and over, lying against the slab and just let it happen, mouth quivering, drooling heavily as his face and body began to get hotter and hotter. Soon he was coated in a thick layer of sweat and his entire body was warm. His cock was tingling and his balls suddenly felt tight and heavy; not only was the injected liquid some kind of stretching agent, but it was also a heat inducer, forcing the Engineer to get aroused and excited, despite his predicament. 

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream for help, but the only sound that escaped that slutty little mouth was moans and desperate wonton cries. He squirmed and whimpered, begging as his tiny hole was pummelled, and occasionally the giant would squirt lubricant against the other’s bowels, stopping for a moment before charging up, repeating the process all over again.

XXX

The Engineer threw his form forward, hands gripping the sheets with sweaty palms. His mouth hung open, eyes blinking rapidly before beginning to shake. He was in his room, he was in the red base… there was no robots…there was just the Blus. That’s right just the Red VS the Blus, nothing to worry about. 

….

The very next day, Mann VS Machine was announced.


	35. TreeHouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feral Sniper discovers a treehouse.

For the first three days of discovering the tree house on the outskirts of the forest, the Feral Sniper decided to approach. He’d been extremely cautious, after all the thing was man made, which often suggested it was a labour of love, thus somebody returning to it. However, on that third day, he’d braved the climb, effortlessly scaling the tree, those lanky long arms aiding him in breaching the climb. Once he was inside, he was extremely cautious. His movement slow, moving to the side like a crab would, the Sniper lowered himself into a crouch on the little balcony of the tiny man-made house. When he was convinced there were no strange scents, he moved on inside. 

It was one big square room, nothing at all of interest except a small wooden crate somebody at some point had seated themselves upon. As he approached, something caught his eye, upon the crate was a book, illustrating birds of the world. Slowly he sat down on the crate, getting comfortable before thumbing through the pages and looking at the different birds. Occasionally, when a brightly coloured feathered friend appeared within the pages, he froze and brought the book closer to get a better look. He traced the feathers with his fingers as if it were really there, and there was an innocent excitement in those glossy red eyes of his. When he turned the page there was an image of a penguin and he lowered the pages as if offended, that’s not a bird, he thought, frowning. 

He heard a rustling sound and his entire form tensed, shoulders lowered and eyes focused, ears straining. However he was met with a gentle hooting and Sir Hoots fluttered into the home. He was all PUFFED up, his feathery cheeks fluffy and protruding, hiding away his little triangular beak. His taloned feet were also missing, because he’d elongated his feathers over them and it looked as though he might have been wearing a little night dress. The Feral Sniper was extremely eager to show Sir Hoots his new book. He opened the page on one of the colourful exotic birds, the owl puffed his chest out and produced a drawn out sarcastic hoot as if to announce he wasn’t interested, however the Sniper insisted he showed him every last page. 

XXX

The next day the Feral Sniper returned to the tree house, this time with his binoculars. He rushed to the little balcony, kneeling down and bringing them to his eyes to take a good look around. There wasn’t really much bird activity, mostly because Sir Hoots was around, no small bird or non-predatory creature would stick around with him there that’s for sure. By the end of the day the Sniper was sulking, after having not seen even one bird with his binoculars. He gave up for the day, retiring into the woods to find something to eat.

XXX

The next day he got up bright and early. 

Afterall, the therapist said “The early bird catches the worm.” So if birds got up early, he was to also. Sir Hoots would still be sleeping at this time, the Bushman would take advantage of this. Sneaking out and moving to the clearing and to the lake in the middle of the forest, he knelt down beside a tree and looked over with his binoculars. He gasped in surprise, five or six tiny little birds darted above the waters surface. They looked like sweet little fairies, dancing around. Their tiny beaks wide open as morning song escaped them. He was completely mesmerized, he watched in silence. 

When they finally left, he rushed back to the camper, excited to tell Sir Hoots about what he’d seen.

EXTRA:

Feral leaned out the window of the small abandoned tree house he’d stumbled upon. 

In one hand he had his binoculars, the other the bird watching book he’d found, abandoned within the building he was currently residing. He was trembling with excitement because he’d just witnessed a Goldfinch for the first time. It’d taken him a while to identify it using the book. However, as he brought the binoculars to his face, lips curling into the biggest smile as one of the little tweeting birds landed upon a branch. It’s little twig-legs supported it’s plump frame as it tweeted, tiny triangular beak pecking at the branch gently as it hopped back and forth. It was all lovely and nice until Sir Hoots swooped down, effortlessly capturing the small bird in his clawed talons, before flying off, disappearing into the bush. 

Feral stared in silence, slowly lowering the binoculars.


	36. Big baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opened on tumblr for short requests.
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> Soldier being forced into a diaper, being one of the mercs 'baby' mostly just to humiliate and dominate the man.

The Medic had drugged his beer the night before; the Soldier had woken up, unable to even lift a limb. He looked around his room, blinking back the crust from his eyes as he tried to recollect what had happened the previous evening. When he tried to call out for help, he only slurred and grunted, struggling to focus his vision as he heard the good Doctor’s voice.

“Ahhh, the little baby is awake I see, and wooh! Smells like I need to change his daipee.”

His voice had a sing-song tone to it, with an added layer of mockery as he stood over the vulnerable American. He bent down and removed the tape on his diaper, humming away. Wait…Diaper? The Soldier gasped, looking down at himself, watching as the Medic slipped the thick padded fabric from beneath him and judging from the smell, he’d been using it too.

“Ohhh! Herr Engineer! Could you come help me!”

The Medic called as he returned his attention to the now squirming Soldier.

“I laced your beer with a very strong drug, everyone has been complaining about how you never relax and you’re always barking orders at us. When the Administrator offered you paid holiday you refused to take it, so I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

Dell moved into the room and stood beside the Medic. 

“Well good morning’ there little darlin’.”

It seems the Engineer was in on the good Doctor’s little game. 

“Worked pretty good didn’t it?”

“Yes…he won’t be able to move his limbs for at least two days, not to mention be able to control when he urinates, neither his bowel movements. Just like a vulnerable, dribbling little baby.”

The Soldier looked up at the two stunned.

“Hold his legs up while I powder his stinky bottom.”

The Medic chimed in, getting the talc and beginning to powder up the Soldier’s buttocks and crotch. The Soldier could feel his stomach churning as the Medic slipped the new diaper on him, taping it up nice and tight as the Engineer let his legs go. He squirmed and whined, wincing as he felt the crotch of his diaper fill up, the fabric yellowing. The Medic turned his nose up and the Engineer laughed, calling out the door.

“Come in everyone, congratulate little Jane on doing a peepee in his diaper!”

One by one the Mercs appeared; evidently it wasn’t just the Engineer that was in on this. They all crowded round the Soldier’s bed, who couldn’t even lift an arm to cover his face. They stroked him and petted the front of his diaper.

“Such a good little baby!”

“No messes today! Well done!”

The Soldier tried to shout out in anger but only small whimpers and gurgles escaped him as tears ran down his cheeks. His stomach churned a second time and he knew he was going to fill that diaper with more than just piss very soon.


	37. Milking the Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I opened up for short drabble requests on tumblr. >]
> 
> crazyirishandblind said:
> 
> You want something filthy? Hm. Let see if boring old me can come up with something. Okay, I got it. Medic with huge, nice breasts filled with milk tied up and begging for the Demoman to milk him. How is that?

The Medic’s experiment had gone horribly wrong and he’d wished he’d never tried it out on himself first; this was the final straw, next time he was going to get a lab rat before he conducted any further experiments on this serum. 

It was meant to have beefed him up, given him a prominent and handsome six pack and would have given him biceps the Heavy would have adored. Instead, he’d grown a huge pair of tits and not only that, they were beginning to lactate and he was beginning to feel very, very horny. His cock dribbling between his thighs, his lab coat unable to conceal the two large sagging tits, he practically crawled out of the med bay, straight into the Demoman, who was just returning from lunch. The demolition expert’s bedroom was right next to the Doctor’s laboratory and he was used to seeing all kinds of sights leaving that door, but nothing like this!

“…Medic?”

“Please…Bitte..bitte..I need..”

The frisky, insatiable Doctor opened his lab coat, revealing the huge leaking breasts and Tavish grinned wickedly. 

“Come on then laddy, let’s get you to my room!”

XXX

“Is…is the rope really necessary?”

The Doctor managed, becoming more and more incoherent by the second, he didn’t even fight the Demoman as he bound him to the bed. The Scotsman had tied the German to the bed after having stripped him off. The Medic’s wrists were bound above his head to the metal framed head board, and his ankles had been tied down to the posts. He squirmed and panted softly, eyes glazing up as he looked up at him, drooling down his chin.

“Yeah, ‘cause look at you, you’re becoming mindless by the second, I ain’t gonna’ risk you attacking me.”

The Medic let out a desperate moan.

“Please…please..touch them..please..they ache..I need..please..”

“Go on…little louder.”

The Scotsman laughed, dragging his chair over to the bed and taking a seat, he leaned forward before resting his elbows on his knees, observing the Medic. The Doctor whimpered and choked back soft sobs, bucking his hips as small dribbles of milk ran down from those huge, bouncing breasts. 

“Please!! Please! Touch them, Please!! Bitte!! Bitte!”

He squealed and the Demolitions expert loved that, he lifted himself up from the chair and moved over the bed. He brought his thumb and index finger to the swollen red teat, beginning to rub it between them. The Medic gasped and arched his back, his cock hard between his thighs, oozing precum at the sensation. 

“More! Please!! Please!!”

“Sssh sssh…”

He lowered his head to lick the surface of the other’s nipple and the German practically bounced in his restraints. The Demo squeezed the nipple between his finger and thumb, aiming the breast at the Medic and watching as the milk squirted out and into the Doctor’s desperate, open mouth.

“You like the taste of yourself there slut?”

The Scotsman grinned, continuing to squirt the milk into the Medic’s open and moaning mouth, while milking the other with his fingers, repeatedly rubbing and squeezing. Soon he was wrapping his lips around one of those teats, suckling hungrily and grinning around it as he looked up at the Doctor’s blushing face. The Medic’s features were a cocktail of humiliation and pleasure, cumming all down his thighs and on the bed sheets as he bucked, sobbing and begging desperately for more.

It took an hour for the Demoman to completely drain the Medic of his milk, the breasts were still there, but no more milk was escaping them. The Scotsman lowered himself tiredly into his seat, looking over the Medic as he slept. The pair of them were exhausted, but the Demoman wasn’t about to untie the Doctor anytime soon.

After all, who knows when he might need milking again?


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was taking short drabble requests on Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous said:
> 
> Okay, here's one: scout with his arms and legs amputated so that he's essentially a torso being passed around and fucked. >:]

When the boy had woken, he soon realised he was in the wrong base. The red walls and the Medic standing over him gave it away. When he tried to lift his hand to rub his head, he squirmed in shock. 

“Ahhh you’re awake!”

The Doctor approached, patting the enemy Scout’s shoulder. 

“I’ve made you a little more useful to my team, here…”

He presented the Scout with a mirror and the Blu boy from Boston screamed out. He was completely naked and the German had removed his arms and legs. All he had were small nubs at his shoulders and his upper thighs. He squirmed and blinked back the tears, immediately broken by the sight of his own form.

“Now now…the fun has just begun!”

XXX

The other Mercs were in the living room, watching the game and talking amongst themselves when the Medic walked in, holding their new fuck toy. The Blu Scout amputee had a wide spreader gag in his mouth to prevent him from biting as he was situated between the Red Scout’s thighs. The Red counterpart grinned with excitement as he unzipped his pants, sliding his flaccid cock out and inserting it into the limbless boy’s waiting open mouth. He drooled heavily as he tried to turn his head away, cock repeated pushed between his spread lips as the Red boy began to face fuck the other, knocking his head back and moaning in pleasure.

In moments the other Mercs were all getting the same idea, dirty laughter filled the room as the sounds of unzipping pants was heard, they surrounded the terrified amputee and all he could do was be passed around like a sex toy. He was handed over to the Sniper who situated the Blu into his lap, tilting his asshole up and sucking on his own fingers. He pushed them up into the Scout, lubing him up before lowering him onto his cock. The Scout cried out desperately, pleading as the Sniper held him by the waist, lifting him up and down and using him like a fleshlight, he moaned and bucked, pressing his mouth to the boy’s open lips. 

“Such a good little fucking sex toy ain’t you? He’s gripping my cock like a fucking virgin cunt!”

Soon the Scout was handed over to the Spy, who lay the boy down and spread his own thighs, squatting over the amputee’s form. He took the Scout’s cock, which was hard, despite his predicament, his body betraying him. The Spy pushed the Scout’s cock up into his hole, shuddering as he lowered himself on top of the amputee. He repeatedly began to fuck him, occasionally the boy’s cock slipping out of his hole, which he repositioned. The Medic approached, squatting over the Scout’s open mouth, opposite the Spy. He pushed his cock into the Scout’s waiting oral cavity, pushing his cock in so deep his balls smacked the Scout’s face as he bucked. He leaned over the amputee as he used him, kissing the Spy’s mouth as the pair moved over and over. 

It wasn’t long before the Spy and Medic were cumming, satisfied, they left the Scout on the couch, but it wasn’t long until another Merc was grabbing him and pulling him into their laps. The amputee was passed around between the Mercs, filling his mouth and ass with thick sticky seed, forcing him to swallow it down.


	39. Valentines 2016 - Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentines gift for my beautiful Engiewife, dellconagher-doe! You're so bloody sweet and caring. Thank you for the loving support, you are so talented, kind and beautiful!
> 
> Max the Soldier and Dilan the Engineer getting all frisky in the morning. >]

Dilan rolled onto his side, it was early in the morning and the blinds did nothing to shield his delicate eyes from the rising sun. He pulled at the sheets, throwing them over his head as the radio alarm began to chime in with the latest weather report followed by an uninvited and exuberant announcer. 

The Engineer pulled himself up before sliding his bare feet down to the cold floor. When the Texan turned the radio off he was rewarded by the sound of the shower. Both he and the Medic had both been rewarded with room upgrades the previous week, for good work and dedication to the War. His new room featured a larger bed, double glazing on the windows and an ensuite bathroom, oh and it was fully furnished! Dilan rose from the bed and scratched the back of his head, yawning as he made his way to the light switch beside the door, illuminating the room before approaching the bathroom. The door was ajar so he crept in, leaning on the door frame in order to watch the sight before him. 

His muscle bound and all American lover, Maximum Risk, was stepping out the shower, steam rising from his wet frame. He had a neutral expression on his face until he saw that little plump Engineer, his lips immediately forming into a stupid smile. 

“Good morning Soldier!”

The Red soldier bellowed, wrapping his American flag towel around his waist and approaching the shorter. Dilan immediately wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pulling him in close and taking a deep breath. It wouldn’t matter how much Max washed, he’d still have a particular, familiar musky scent about him that the Engineer loved. Taking him by the towel at the waist, the frisky little Texan pulled the grinning Soldier, back peddling towards the bed before lying back against it, thighs spread as he presented himself. Dilan was truly unique when it came to the contents within his trousers. He’d been born with female genitalia, tight and pink, just how Max liked it. The Engineer’s secret had never bothered the Soldier, who was happy to move over his lover, towel sliding down to reveal his arousal at the sight of the spread male before him. He took Dilan’s wrists, immediately assuming control as he slammed them down onto the bed either sides of the other’s head, pinning him and lowering his face to his. It was the Engineer that brought his lips to the Soldier’s, squirming beneath him as he felt that fat cockhead push eagerly between his wet folds, moaning against his mouth excitedly as he bucked. The Engineer found himself wrapping his legs around the Soldier’s form, desperate to take the entire length, panting and gasping. 

Their lips separated, only joined by a line of saliva as they glanced at one another with heated panting. Soon Max began to rut, repeatedly pounding the smaller frame against the bed. He’d let go of the Engineer’s wrists in order to favour the rolls of fat at his hips, gripping and squeezing, chuckling softly as he kneaded playfully. Dilan’s cheeks flushed an even deeper red, curling his head in against the sheets bashfully as he curled his hands to his mouth. 

“Max…M-Max…please!”

He managed shakily, trying to keep his voice down as to not wake up their team mates. The Soldier lowered his form over the other, running his tongue along his neck before pressing his lips to his ear.

“Sssh sweetheart, I got you.”

He grinned, hand sliding up to take the other’s cheek, holding it and forcing him to look up at him as he repeatedly took him. In moments, Max had hit his peak; Dilan held onto the Soldier tightly to ensure every drop of cum wasn’t wasted, feeling the jet of warmth fill him as he shuddered, his orgasm considerably more subtle. 

Panting, they looked at each other; eyes dull with lust as they joined lips once more, embracing one another in the bed, Max sharing his warmth. 

XXX

They talked about everything and anything while Max dressed, Dilan brewed the American a coffee. 

“I like my coffee how I like my country. FREE!”

He bellowed boisterously, partaking in the coffee equally as exuberantly while Dilan dressed. 

Not once did the Soldier’s eyes leave that Engineer’s plump, pert little bottom!


	40. Easter 2016 - Easter Bunny Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things to do with a Bunny Scout on Easter day.

Lying back, squirming with cheeks aglow, the boy’s wrists were tied tightly behind his back. The melted warm chocolate was drizzled all over his naked form. Buckteeth protruded over the ballgag in his mouth, to stop him from making too much noise, they were always noisy during preparation. The Medic coated the bunny in two thick layers of smooth and creamy chocolate before sitting back with the Sunday Newspaper and waiting for it to set. In order for it to dry around the Scout, the boy had to be absolutely still so the restraints had been tightened and his thighs had been securely strapped down. The room practically a freezer. 

The Medic inspected the goods after a few hours of leaving the boy in the freezing cold room. The layers of chocolate so thick and cold, the boy couldn’t move in his cocoon prison. The Medic had made extra sure that the layers were thick around the lad’s balls and cock, in fact, the boy was coated all over from the neck down, front and back, his ears flat against his head with stress and fear. 

It was then that the Medic invited his friends over. Another Medic, a pair of Heavies and more moved into the cold room, surrounding the chocolate masterpiece laid out on the table, spread eagle and ready to be dined upon. 

Hands, fingers, mouths and tongues. 

All of them explored the immobile boy’s body. Teeth grazed and tongues licked exuberantly. He heard the Medic declare that there was enough to go around and soon the crowd of men were taking heavy bites and aggressive licks ensued. The Medic paid special attention to the junction between the boy’s thighs, licking deliberately and slowly at the imprisoned cock, lathering it with his saliva, melting it down before biting. The bunny squeaked and squirmed, eyes closed tight as he felt the Medic bite though the chocolate, rewarded with the tasty treat inside. The German lavished attention on the Scout’s cock, senses overwhelmed as mouths and tongues worked him all over. Impatience filled the room, heavy grunts and chewing as they ate away at his chocolate prison. 

They couldn’t wait to flip him over and start again. 

XXX

The chocolate bunny Scout wasn’t the only project the Medic had been working on over the Easter period. The other boy was tied down by the neck to the floor and thighs were purposely spread with a steel bar in order to display his waiting hole. The hole was slack and open, gaping, the Medic had commented plenty of times about how he could see all the way inside the slut. The Scout was drooling and panting, having been force fed special aphrodisiacs daily, to keep him desperate and needy. In fact, the boy’s cock was like a leaking faucet, constantly draining juices down his delicious thick thighs. The Medic had asked the Scientist to give her Bunnies many hard plastic eggs, and the boys were delighted to paint them to their imagination and heart’s desire. 

Now the Medic had a basket of colourful eggs, he’d proceeded to begin inserting them into the needy boy on Saturday night. The Scout gasped, whimpered and came twice during the procedure of inserting the eggs into his waiting, gaping hole. His ears perked and eyes sparkling with desperate need. When the Medic was done pushing each egg into the boy, he rounded it off with a large plug, wide enough that the boy would not be able to expel it. 

XXX

After the meal was over and the chocolate bunny Scout had been ravaged; the Medic invited his guests into the next room. He explained the naked Bunny’s situation and they stood around the quivering, plugged boy with intrigue and arousal. The Medic did the honours of removing the plug from the boy, stroking his buttocks then his upper back before crouching down low enough to whisper into the Scout’s waiting ear.

“Good breeder bunny… Go on… lay Daddy some eggs.”

The Scout tensed before beginning to strain. The German had laid the basket down between the boy’s buttocks, waiting to be filled. Each egg popped out with a squeal and a cry from the Scout, who squirmed and bucked, cock leaking as balls swung heavily. The small crowd watched in awe as each egg was laid before them, clean [Plenty of enemas beforehand], and colourful! By the final egg the boy was sweating and panting noisily, drooling down his chin and tongue hanging out of his mouth, blue eyes rolling as he relaxed in his restraints. 

“Good boy.”

The Medic encouraged, before allowing his guests to do as they wished with the exhausted bunny.


	41. It had all started with a sneeze

He was sick, the brute knew that much. The Engineer lay within the blankets the Sniper had bundled around him within the nest. The camper was freezing cold, it was the dead of winter and the snow was thick outside. 

It had all started with a sneeze. 

The Texan had laughed when the sudden sound had startled the brute and when he'd proceeded to take out his hanky to blow his nose, the Sniper had jumped on him excitedly. 

But as the days went by, the Engineer's health had deteriorated. He began to cough until he was blue in the face and the Sniper immediately noticed that the man was wearing more clothing than usual in order to keep warm. However, on Sunday night, the Engineer came into the feral brute's camper after a hard day of work, only to collapse on the filthy floor. 

The Sniper had immediately rushed to him, rolling him onto his back. At first the brute mounted the Engineer, rutting and growling against him, crotch tenting at the sight the fallen man so vulnerable. 

But then he didn't get up. 

He didn't move at all, hell, the Texan didn't even groan in protest. Even the deranged Sniper knew something was very wrong. 

Immediately the brute dragged him to the nest, he touched the Engineer's hands as he removed his gloves, only to find they were ice cold. He grunted and groaned, hands to the Texan's cheeks, red and puffy, but ice cold. He started to pile the blankets on him, licking his cheek, nuzzling his face to his as he lay on top, offering as much body warmth as he could. 

It wasn't until around midnight that the Engineer finally stirred. He turned his head from side to side; mouth hanging open as he choked, coughing and spluttering. The feral sniper moved off of his chest, immediately fussing over him. He kissed his mouth, pulling at his arm and taking his hand.

"Wife...wife!"

He grunted.

"Water..."

The Engineer managed, his voice cracking and nostrils flared, he could barely breath. For a moment the Sniper stopped and stared at him, watching before disappearing. He only reappeared with a number 1 sniper mug, filled to the brim with lukewarm water. Reaching out for it, the Texan took the mug by the handle. He was shaking so badly the water was spilling. The brute moved onto the bed, turning to the Engineer and taking the mug between his hands. He tipped it gently to the Texan's parted lips, who swallowed it down with a grimace. 

"Tha-thanks partner.."

With the mug set down, the feral brute tried to lie back down on top, but the Texan objected.

"Beside me."

He gently took the Sniper's shoulder, guiding him down beside him in the nest. He'd curl his head in against the brute's chest and the Sniper held him tightly against his form, to share his warmth. 

XXX

That morning the Engineer had gone from bad to worse. When the Sniper moved off of him he simply sprawled out, clutching onto the blankets, chest rising and falling as he gasped for breath. 

The Sniper was kissing and licking the groaning man's face, whining gently in frustration. He was rubbing his crotch against the poor fella's leg, drooling all over the other's neck. 

"Don't. ..please.."

He managed, turning his head away, the Sniper's foul breath making his stomach churn. He was so weak and light headed, he hadn't even realised that he'd pissed himself in the nest. The Engineer, even at his most vulnerable and weakest, knew he had to get the upper hand on the Sniper, had to think quickly and carefully. He needed to maintain control before the brute started to take advantage of his weak body... and then it hit him.

"...Sniper...Sniper.."

The brute immediately took his hand, trying to pull it down his own tenting crotch, drooling heavily.

"No..no...Sniper..listen. listen carefully. It's the young,the young are very sick...they need the medic..or I will die...so will they."

The Sniper's eyes widened, that stare somewhat vacant before he started to protest.

"Not..not the Medic..he will.."

"He will save them..you don't want us to die do you?"

In moments the Sniper was gone. He fell out the camper door; the Engineer heard the brute fall face first into the snow before the sounds of bare feet crunching on fresh snow. 

XXX 

The Medic had to end up darting the Sniper in the end.

The brute had rushed into the base and had run smack into the Demoman. The Scotsman gripped the Sniper by his shoulders. 

"What's gotten into you lad? What you doing in here?"

The Feral brute growled, baring his teeth and pulling away from him. 

"My wife and young. They're sick. Need the Medic to make them better. Get the Medic!"

"Alright alright, calm down."

Of course, as soon as the Sniper saw the Medic he couldn't control himself. He shivered all over like a frightened animal, cowering and baring his teeth. When the Medic approached, a thick darkening occurred between the brute's thighs as he wet himself in fear. 

However, as soon as the Medic approached the camper van, the Sniper jolted forward, rushing to attack the German. The Heavy, who'd been walking behind them, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in against his huge chest. Immediately the Medic pulled out his syringe gun, loading it up and shooting the Sniper square in the neck. 

The brute struggled for only a moment before going limp in the Giant's arms. 

When the Medic discovered the Engineer, he immediately pulled him out of the blankets. It smelt awful in the camper. Decay, piss, body odour. 

"Quick. Get him to the MedBay."

The German barked, watching as the Heavy lowered the Sniper into the nest and pulled the Engineer up into his huge arms. Soon, they were gone, leaving the Sniper behind in the freezing cold camper.

XXX

It wasn't for a good five days until the Engineer was free to leave the Medbay. He'd almost died and during the entire time he was there recovering, the Medic had tried to convince him to get a transfer. The German was astounded that Dell wasn't convinced by the fifth day. As soon as he was well, he was planning to go straight back to that Sniper.

And he did.

The Medic watched from his window as the Texan approached the camper. The brute shot out, rushing to the Engineer and throwing his arms around him. He licked and kissed and nuzzled and cuddled in, drooling excessively in excitement of seeing the man.

"Are the young safe? Wife are you safe? The Medic didn't hurt the young?"

"Naw naw...nothing like that. .now, let's go inside and I'll get that heater working."


	42. Happy Birthday Weiss-Rauschen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two shorts for my lovely little lady, Weiss-Rauschen on tumblr!
> 
> First short is of Sammy the Fem Scout and Feral Sniper.
> 
> The second is of Sunny, the naughty red Fem Scout and my feral brute!
> 
> Hope you had a beautiful day Princess!

He drank from her as if she were a leaking faucet. 

It had been over a year since he’d captured her and Sammy had lost hope after the birth of her first child. She hadn’t even known what it was, she’d laid in piss soaked rags and blankets, coated in sweat and full of fear as the contractions set in. Her stomach had been huge and she’d feared that twins might have been on the agenda Luckily, the child had just been huge. 

Sammy had fantasized about escaping, running to safety, but those fantasies were always clouded with dark thoughts. She would have to birth the brute’s baby. Her dreams at night were filled with promises of escape, only to be raped by the policemen she’d sought safety from. Her mind had twisted and warped during her capture, but it wasn’t until now when she was beginning to loose hope. 

She had no idea what he had done with their child. He’d pulled it from her, used his teeth on the cord before using pillows to push against her bleeding cunt, soaking it up. As she lay there sweating, Sammy was convinced she was going to die. 

But she didn’t. 

Instead, a week later, she lay there, with the brute over her. His mouth was latched around one of her engorged nipples, sucking at the milk with the exuberance of a hungry infant. He always held her wrist, not too tightly, and he rubbed his thumb over her palm. The feral Sniper, her captor, was evidently a troubled man. He could be gentle when he wanted to be, moments like these almost caused a surge of Stockholm syndrome to develop, but he soon reminded her that he was wild like a beast. 

With her tits leaking and heavy still, he suddenly grabbed at her thighs, forcefully spreading them before plunging his hard, piss covered cock into her still swollen and recovering cunt. It was incredible that she hadn’t died, the night fevers had been violent and the infection was evident, but still he entered her and pummelled, growling and wailing noisily. She was in agony all over again.

It sounded like cats fucking. The yowling and screeching, if she wasn’t in such an awful situation Sammy would have felt second hand embarrassment from the man. 

“Gonna..gonna make young…wife..my..wife..gonna make more young.”

He panted with each thrust, his hand gripping her still swollen belly, as if he’d detect deflation. 

“Gonna make you…fat..fat with young.”

She closed her eyes and curled her head into the pillows, so numb that she no longer felt the tears running down her cheeks. Numb also to the assault, lying there and just taking it. In her experience, it made him more excited when she screamed and tried to escape. Perhaps if she became uninteresting he would finish her miserable existence. 

But he didn’t. 

The feral brute really liked the little fem Scout. As soon as he’d laid eyes on her, he knew she would be his. When he came, he made sure to plant his cock inside as far as he could to ensure his seed shot directly into her womb. He wasn’t exactly acknowledgeable on human anatomy, but he knew if you came in that place, the wife would get fatter. 

His mouth immediately latched onto her tit when he was finished, sucking hard and drooling heavily against the sensitive teet as he lapped up at escaping milk. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, just waiting for him to finish. 

XXX

“He’s a really good boy, I trained him right.”

Sunny, clad in a skirt much too short and a jacket much too tight was taking her pet brute for a walk. She’d captured the feral Sniper out of boredom mostly and took pleasure in taking him out around the red base. She kept him completely naked, his cock was encased in a clear plastic cage to prevent any unsightly erections. His ass was also plugged with one of those terribly tacky animal tail butt plugs. He had a gag in his mouth, a large steel O, so that he could still drink and pant and of course service her. 

The trick to her training was punishment and rewards. The steel shock collar around the brute’s neck kept him in control at all times, and the rewards were simple. He walked to heel, resting his head obediently against her thigh, he got petted. He seemed to enjoy the fingers running though his hair, she kept his hair and body clean, a feat that often took two people. 

When he was a really good boy, like today, she would sit herself on the bench in the courtyard and open her thighs. Underneath that tiny skirt, Sunny wasn’t wearing any panties. Immediately he got to work, knowing exactly what to do. Tongue plunged into her wet folds, lapping and sucking, licking over and over. She held the back of his head, forcing him to keep going, her body rocking with pleasure each time that rough appendage grazed her sensitive clit. He rubbed his caged cock against the ground, thighs nice and wide, buttocks spread, asshole on full view grasping the tail plug. He was so desperate and needy, but was completely powerless to do a thing, but pleasure her. 

“Good boy…good boy.”

The Engineer, who’d accompanied them, watched, fascinated by how well the little lady had trained up her pet brute. He petted the feral Sniper when he was done servicing his Mistress. 

“Think I can borrow him sometime?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
